My Last Confession
by Blue-Eyed-Demon
Summary: What will happen when a certain fire demon finds love but then FINDS OUT a whole lot of other things , things get twisted, lives are changed can love with hold this devious storm? HieiOC
1. Icemadien's distress

**~Authoress note~ hey it's me blue! Well anyways this is my new Fic 'My last confession' and yes I know I probably would get the award for having the most sequels to a story!! I feel honored ^^ anyways that reminds me _if you haven't read my other fics you have to before you start reading this one just go to my profile they're there and I hope you review them too _^^ well here is what you all have been waiting for and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!**

**~Chapter 1~**

-BAM BAM!!!-

"You're gonna be late get up!" screamed ChiChi as she banged on the bedroom door, Ross groaned and turned over into the depths of her sheets, the curtains were drawn making the room drown in shades of grays and darkened hues.

Goten stretched and drifted back to sleep.

"GET UP!!!!" screamed their mother from behind the door, Ross sprang up from the sudden outburst and hit her head her headboard.

"OW!! Oh alright already im up!" she yelled back at her mother, proceeded by the sound of lead footsteps trudging up the stairs.

Ross growled as she sat up, but was stopped by two fur balls purring on her stomach Ross shook her head and moved them to her abandoned pillow.

She stretched putting her hand through her loose curls, she wore a blue baggy tee shirt and dark blue checkered boxers, her feet bound tightly made muffled steps as she walked across the room to her brother's bed, she looked at their once nightstand and shook her head the once alarm clock laid tarred.

"Goten… hey wake up" she said shaking him slightly he groaned and rubbed one of his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked as Ross made her way to her dresser dodging the heaps of clothes as she did so.

"Its time to wake up" she said pulling out an outfit and slamming her top drawer shut.

"Oh alright" he said as Ross just shook her head as she made it the door.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" she said as Goten collapsed back onto the bed.

~*~

Ross walked out of the bathroom with a toothbrush stuck in her mouth foam on each side.

She wore a pair of dark blue jeans, and a white v-neck semi-tight tee-shirt, as well as her black combat boots her three pendants hung lovingly around her neck. Her hair was tied back into a high messy bun.

Ross felt a grin caressing her features as she saw her brother at the kitchen table with a large hand print on his cheek.

He looked over and then went back to his breakfast.

"Tried to warn ya" she said taking the toothbrush out of her mouth she went back to the bathroom to wash up.

~Meanwhile~

"Sir you called for me?" questioned Botan in her charismatic tone.

"Yes well have you heard about Hiei's wear abouts?" asked Koenma getting a raised brow from Botan.

"Well no sir Mukuro says he is still out on one of her assignments why may I ask?" she said as Koenma sighed heavily.

"Genkai called me to tell me that Yukina has been attacked"

"Oh no!" said Botan feeling her feet giving way.

"Yes well they think its… they think it might have been someone that Hiei might know so when you find out Hiei is back I want to know ASAP ok oh and put the others on the job"

"Yes sir… I will" said Botan grabbing her ore and taking off into the warm spring night.

~*~*~

Ross smiled as she walked brisk fully down the hall, 'Its so nice, pity I have to be here' she thought as she entered her class only to get bombarded with a million balloons.

"What… is this?" she asked looked confused at all the different balloon placed in front of her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY well actually your birthday is tomorrow but since that's the weekend we figured we would give you these now" said her good friend Apirl as she Ross raised a brow in confusion.

"And how may I ask…. Did you know… that my birthday is-?"

"Oh Goten told us" said Sam as Ross felt her blood boil.

"Oh" she said cocking a brow.

"Yeah… you're not mad are you?" said Kelli as Ross looked at her and sighed.

"Oh no… im not just surprised he even remembers my birthday but… thanks I really appreciate it" she said taking the balloons.

"Well what are friends for and besides it's only your 16th birthday the birthdays of all birthdays well besides when you turn 18 or 21 or-"

"Thanks I think I get it" said Ross musing as her friend's antics; the truth was she was hoping no one would remember, she was never a big fan of her birthday maybe because for everyone else it was like going to the doctor something you just don't want to do… but then again at least she would be able to drive (HELL YA!!!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was the end of the school day and Ross was trying to make her way home with the enormous amount of balloons trailing behind her.

"Hey sis, need a ride" said a voice from behind her followed by the sound of an accelerator.

She turned around to see Goten and Trunks smiling at her.

"You" she said with a glare that would even make Hiei blood run cold.

"What what did I do?" he asked but instead of an answer Ross pulled him out of the car through the window and began to pound him.

"You little jerk how can you just go and tell everyone my Birthday was tomorrow?" she asked as he rubbed her face from the pounding he had just received.

"I don't know I figured you wanted them to know" he said as she glared at him picking up her stuff once again.

"You know how I am about my birthday Goten… what would make you think I changed my mind? Im even surprised you remembered" she said and with that she turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"What would make you think I would forget?"

"Because you're too much like dad" she said getting a snicker from Trunks.

"So…. I can take it you want to walk home and be a bitch huh?" he said as she nodded not turning around.

"Damn right" she said, Goten shrugged his shoulders and hopped into the car.

"Well you can't say I didn't try" he said, as the car sped off… Ross sighed and blew a piece of hair from her face.

"No I suppose I can't" she mumbled to herself as a ringing sound went off scaring the crap out of her and making her fall on her ass. She took the communication Mirror out of her pocket and flipped it open.

"Yes this better be important" she growled.

"Oh I see I caught you at a good time well anyways I was told to inform you that something attacked Yukina last night and you are needed to come to Genkai's temple ASAP" said Botan as Ross felt her knees give in.

"Is she…"

"She's alright, it will be explained when you get there and oh pack for a few days alright" said Botan as Ross nodded in shock as she closed the communicator.

"Uh oh" she thought as she took off for her house at record speed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"So wait who attacked her?" asked Yusuke confused as Genkai stood in front of Yukina's room.

"I can't say" she said as Yusuke anime fell.

"What, what do you mean you can't say!!!" he said as Ross burst through the front door slamming it behind her.

"You know there are Makai cops out there" she said wide eyed as Kurama nodded.

"Yes they are looking for clues" he said as Ross raised a brow and then walked over to the door dropping bag onto the couch as she did so.

"Genkai… can I see her?" she asked as Genkai nodded and moved.

"HEY WHY CAN SHE SEE YUKINA BUT WE CAN'T?" asked Kuwa as Genkai slapped him in the head.

"Because I said so, now go make yourself useful and clean the floors" She said kicking them out of the living room.

Ross opened the door slowly to see the room was dark and dreary. She went to the small bed in the corner sitting lightly not to wake the ice koormie.

"Yukina sweetie" she said putting her hand onto Yukina's" she fluttered her eyes open and smiling weakly.

"Hey are you ok??" asked Ross brushing a hair from her face.

"Please stay with me" she stuttered as Ross could only nod.

"Will you tell me in the morning?" she asked as Yukina nodded Ross smiled weakly and pulled a pillow from under Yukina's bed lying on the floor with a hand behind her head.

"Don't worry I'll protect you from whatever the hell it was" she said as she raised her head to see that Yukina had dropped back to sleep she sighed inwardly and laid back down….

'Who would want to hurt her?'

**_Yeah I know it was short and all but it will get better _PLEASE REVIEW!_ And oh did you hear about FF.net and the CYAO thing I can't believe that they're going to lose a lot of reviewers and writers that way… please keep on reviewing my Fic PLEASE!!!  HOPE YOU LIKE!_**


	2. Big mouth fairy girl

**_~Authoress Note~ yeah sorry its taken me so long to update I was hoping to have this chappie up earlier than this… sigh oh well I've had some family issues once again and school is kicking my ass so you know how that is anyways enough about my bitching on with the Fic of and please don't forget to _REVIEW!!!**

****

**~Chapter 2~**

 Ross felt the morning sun on her face, she groaned and turned to the over side shielding herself from the rage of daylight.

Something grabbed her shoulder shaking her slightly.

"Go away mom, ten more minutes ok" she whined burying her head into the crook of her arm.

"Wake up slacker" said a harsh woman's voice making Ross snap her eyes open realizing she was not in the comfort of her own bed.

"Huh?" she said raising her head to see Genkai looking down on her Ross had fallen asleep with her head at the foot of Yukina's bed.

"I said wake up, floors need to be cleaned if you're going to earn your keep here" she said throwing Ross a mop.

"Oh… wait where Yukina is?" she asked looking around to reveal an empty bed.

"She's already up, now get going those floors won't clean themselves" said Genkai as she left the room, Ross groaned and stood up stretching.

"Happy Birthday to me" she mumbled as she made her way out to the kitchen.

~*~

Kuwa was gobbling down what looked like eggs when Ross entered; the others were in a more proper state of actually chewing the food that lay before them.

Kuwa looked up, "Oh look she's up" he said through a mouth full of food.

Ross raised a brow and went to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"You know that stuff stunts your growth?" said Keiko as Ross took a sip.

"Yeah I know" she said sitting down.

"Yeah well she could use all the shortness she can get to be able to talk to Hiei without paying long distance" said Kuwa as Ross raised a brow.

"Shut up Kuwabara and I don't even know what the hell you just said and besides Hiei is taller than me genius" she said standing up sitting the cup down and grabbing her mop.

"By the way where is he?" she asked as Kuwa shrugged his shoulders and went back to his food.

"He's still with Mukuro we can't get a hold of him" said Botan as Ross nodded slightly in as she began to leave the room, she was suddenly stopped by a lanky tall figure. Ross looked up to see the uniform of the renkai police force.

"Ah!" she said falling on her butt.

"What the hell are the police STILL doing here?" she asked as Kurama helped her up.

"We're looking for clues young lady" said the tall figure making Ross growl, Kurama held her back as she began to lunge at him.

"Don't call me that" she said angrily as he raised a brow, taking off his sun glasses he knelt down closer to get a better view of her. She wore a pair of baggy black pants with a blood red V-neck that hugged her loosely, and her boots her hair lay half bound back in a clip letting some locks fall around her face.

"I remember you, you're that brat that everyone used to talk about, yeah the little blonde girl with that brown thing" he said as Ross moved out of Kurama's grip.

"It's called a tail you ignoramus" she said brushing arms from Kurama's hold.

"Yeah! Man we've been looking for you since as long as I've been on the force… wait why are you here? You're not one of Koenma's men now are you?" he said as Ross crossed her arms.

"Don't you have something to do, like look for clues rookie" she said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Hey! Im no rookie"

"Sorry could have fooled me… rookie"

"Why you-! I should have put you in Makai Jail when I had the chance!"

"Yeah I suppose you should have, but that wouldn't stop me from… calling you ROOKIE!"

"That's it!" he yelled about to spring at Ross as she laughed.

"Sorry dude can't touch me im human, you'd be breaking your own laws…. Now go be a nice porker and go find those clues you keep on talking about." she said as he huffed and straightened his clothes leaving the room in fury.

Ross sighed "Well that was rejuvenating" she said grabbing her mop and leaving the room light footed.

Everyone looked at each other with blank stares.

"You would think she enjoyed that" said Kuwa.

"Uh I think she did" said Yusuke as they all blinked.

~*~*~*~*~

Hiei ran swiftly towards the temple, he had left right after hearing of his sister's attack, it had been a few hours now as he made his way through the dense forest.

'Whoever hurt her will pay' he growled as he increased his speed the temple was only a few miles away.

~*~*~*~*~

_Splash_

Ross swished the soapy mop onto the encrusted marble floor, she turned to her right slightly to an old junky looking stereo kicking it swiftly it turned onto a rock radio station; though a little fuzzy Ross kicked it again making it go better in tune as she started to feel the music she pulled out a crimson bandana tying her hair back she turned up the stereo full-blast and began her ever so lovely task of cleaning the dojo floors.

***SLAM***

Ross darted her head in the direction of a flustered fire demon.

"Oh its you; it's about time" she said lowering the volume of the music as she went back to mopping.

"Where is she" he asked as she shrugged her shoulders, whipping a stray hair.

"I don't know she was gone when I woke up"

"WHAT!!" 

"Oh im sure she's around here somewhere, Genkai woke me up so-" Ross turned to where Hiei had stood and found it empty, she shrugged her shoulders and turned the music back up.

Hiei rushed through the door grabbing Kurama by the shirt.

"Oh Hiei hey…" said Kurama with a sweat-drop forming.

"Where is she?" he asked through clenched teeth as Kurama pointed to the back door, a cherry blossom tree lay by it.

"She's fine Hiei" he said as Hiei let go of Kurama staring at the door.

"What… happened?" he asked as Kurama walked beside him.

"We're not sure she was found unconscious with a bad head gash, she won't talk about it" he said as Hiei nodded, as Kurama looked at his old friend.

"You wanna go out there and talk to her?" 

Hiei turned around to the front door.

"Hn no" he said as he disappeared out the door.

~*~

Yukina looked out to the afternoon sun giving a sigh as she raised her head to the welcoming rays.

"Kazuma is sweet to care so dearly, I really don't know what happened did I do something wrong?" she thought to her self as hurt filled her eyes.

Suddenly a hand clasped her shoulder making her jump she turned around to see Ross smiling at her; she calmed and welcomed her soapy friend to share the sun with her.

Ross looked over at Yukina, she was so innocent so pure how could she think that she could ever do anything wrong, she thought as she brought her hand to the bandana taking it out of her hair her golden locks brushing her porcelain skin.

"You… didn't do anything wrong" she said as Yukina turned to Ross to see her looking out in the distance.

"They won't be coming back," she said as Yukina tilted her head and then looked into the distance as well.

"Ross" 

"Hm" 

"What's today I forgot" she said in her innocent tone making Ross turn to her friend.

"Please don't say it, I know you know it's my birthday" she said as Yukina giggled.

"Oh so it is, is it?" she said as Ross crossed her arms.

"Yukina don't you dare" Yukina rose and walked into the temple.

"YUKINA!" she yelled, running after her friend as she disappeared into the depths of the shrine.

~*~

"Yukina don't you dare" said Ross as Yukina giggled, she was with the boys now as they stared at the two girls in confusion.

"Don't what my love?" asked Kuwa

"Well its just that today is" Ross went and put her hand over Yukina's mouth.

"Today is nothing really just you know hehe a Saturday" she said as they raised a brow at Ross' peculiar behavior.

Botan walked in with ore in hand.

"Oh hey I wanted to see how you were Yukina that attack was absolutely dreadful" she said as Ross let her hand fall from covering Yukina's mouth.

Yukina just looked at the ground, "Oh im fine" she said looking up and smiling, Botan smiled and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Well I guess you are now with all these strong boys around" she said as Yukina smiled happily.

"Yes it's nice to have company," she said as Botan let her go.

"Yes well I really should get going back on that case, stay safe ok" she said turning to leave.

"Oh yeah Happy Birthday by the way Ross" she said as mounted her ore and sped off, the boys moved from their gaze from Botan to Ross; she dropped her head and sighed.

"Thanks Botan… really"

**_Alright well anyways sorry I haven't gotten much up lately I've been swamped and all well anyways to answer your question animerocker I really don't know why I don't answer my reviewer's questions in the author's notes actually I think I do because well if I were to tell ya what was gonna happen and what the significance of the title is to the Fic than it would be pretty boring no?? I mean LOL ^^ I don't want to spoil it and all anyways you will find out all of your questions in the near future REVIEW!!!_**

**__**

****


	3. 1 to 4 to 3

**_Authoress' note~ Well here ya go I know my last chappie wasn't very long I didn't have enough time to post that one it would have been another week if I hadn't then. Anyways I hope you like this chappie and please REVIEW!!!_**

**__**

**__**

**~Chapter 3~**

Yusuke looked at her and blinked "It's your birthday?" he asked as Ross shifted on her feet and sighed shaking her head at Botan.

"Yes" she said in an exhausted tone as she made her way out the door.

Kuwa scratched the back of his head as she left.

"Why wouldn't she want us to know?" he asked to no one.

"Ross is weird like that, she probably has a bad memory or something" said Botan as Yukina blinked.

"You mean you don't know?" she asked as they looked at her confused.

"Don't know what baby?" asked Kuwa, Yukina giggled as Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Well… every year on Ross birthday she would wait for her father to come and visit her it is traditional for the 'celebrated' dead  to come on such occastions, but he never came not even after he was brought back to life… then she found out that… Chi Chi never told him he had a daughter, so she began to think that her birthday was bad and that she was a mistake" said the blue-ice maiden as the boys stared.

"Poor kid" said Yusuke as rain began to fall on the tin roof.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ross ran through the pouring rain, her hair was plastered to her soaked face. She didn't want to stop, she wouldn't sotp for anything.

**Boom**

Ross ran into something hard and felt her world swirl in confusion as she lost he balance on thee branch, but was caught by someone gripping her wrist and yanking her back up. She felt  the warmth of her savior and opened her eyes to see red crimson orbs staring down at her. Hiei had a tight grip on both her wrists as Ross stared at the fire demon still confused from the collision.

"Oh, im uh… sorry Hiei" she said taking her hands from his grip as she began to pull wet strands of hair away from her face.

"Hn" he said as bit occupied by the curves of her face, the rain did suit her.

Ross looked up to see Hiei staring at her, his eyes glazed over in thought. 

"Did I… hit you that hard?" she asked as he snapped out of his trance.

"Stupid Onna why weren't you looking where you were going?" he asked as he moved to a different branch sitting down in the pouring rain, Ross did the same.

"Sorry I was… preoccupied" she said as Hiei raised a brow.

"With what?" 

"Oh nothing"

"It's something"

"Really Hiei its not anything important…. Just…. Hey wait when did you get here"

"Stop averting the question" He said getting agitated.

"Avert… nice word"

"Ross" he said sternly.

"Alright if you must know its my birthday and well….I didn't want anyone to know, but Botan opened her bog mouth" she said crossing her arms and looking into the distance angrily.

Hiei looked up at her with a raised brow, and then went back to staring out into nothingness.

"Birthdays are over-rated…. Why do YOU hate yours?" he asked as Ross chuckled.

"Because everyone else does… my mom use to tell me on my birthday that I was a mistake and that my father would come and take me away… he never did" she said as Hiei looked at her.

"Ross?" he asked as the rain began to come in sheets.

"Hmm??" she asked raising her head to the cool liquid.

"You… wanna get out of this fucken rain?" he asked as Ross looked over and grinned.

"Yes… but not back home yet" she said as he nodded and landed on her branch grabbing her hnd he took off at lightening speed into the forest.

"AH!! Hiei you're going to kill me!" she screamed as another branch hit her in the face.

"Then keep up" he said as he held her hand tighter rushing through the forest.

**BAM**

Ross ran right into the back of Hiei, she held her nose and growled.

"What the fuck was that, you could have at least given me some warning" she said as he pulled her out of the brush to see, a cave.

"Uh… Hiei are there… b-b-b bats in there?" she asked as he pulled her behind him.

"They won't hurt you" he said as they entered the shelter from the rain.

"Easy for you to say" she said talking her hair and ringing it out.

"Here sit, I use to seep here when Yukina first came to Genkai's" he said motioning to a corner where a bundle of blankets and pillows lay.

Ross took up a blanket wrapping herself in it she went to the opening of the cave sitting down on a pile of rocks she watched the rain pour down like the sorrows that filled her soul. Soon she felt warm arms around her, jumping slightly she turned to see Hiei resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You looked cold" he said as she realized she was shivering.

"Oh… yeah" she said breathing in a deep breath she could catch Hiei's scent enticed her, she tired to distinguish it… ashes, the smell of rain and the forest, intertwined themselves with the fire koormie.

Ross sighed as she laid back into Hiei's strong form, receiving a slight blush on the fire demons cheeks, though she wouldn't be able to see it.

Ross felt butterfly kisses on her back making her jolt up from her position only to be held tightly by strong arms.

"Hiei… what are you doing?" she asked as he began to kiss up her neck.

"I haven't given you your present" he said as Ross' eyes widened.

"I thought we agreed to think about-"

"We did and I have" he said as Ross turned around to deny him access to her back.

"What do you mean by-" she was stopped by Hiei pressing his lips harshly against her own, Ross was in shock but then relaxed wrapping her arms around his neck, she'd been dreaming of being this close to him ever since he left.

Hiei let go, looking down at Ross her eyes still closed.

"Ross…. I love you"

Ross snapped her eyes open at the realization of what he just said.

"Huh?"

**Dun Dun Dun, Kill Blue Kill Blue yeah yeah I know I've been really busy so you're gonna have to wait… PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

****

****


	4. Blinded Confusion

**_Authoress' note_**_ Alright I know I've been keeping you on your toes for a week or so I'm **SOOOO** Sorry I've been swamped, actually I still am but I thought I would be nice and put up the next **CHAPPIE** for ya, **so **_**REVIEW!!!**__

****

**OH yeah! I forgot to say this before so I'll say it now and this is the only time, so don't get your panties in a twist… Ahem I DO NOT OWN YYH OR DBZ the only thing I own is this story, Ross and my other OCs … Ah, there ya go… now enjoy the Fic and REVIEW!!!**

****

**Chapter 4**

Ross stared at Hiei; her eyes were glazed over as if she had gone into a trance as the words muttered minutes ago sank in.

"Ross…" he said shaking her a bit trying to snap her out of her spell, Ross shook her head violently as she stood up quickly. Staring down at Hiei her heart raced ninety miles an hour she slapped her hand onto her chest trying to clam it.

"I've…. I… I've got to go" she said running out into the pouring rain with a perplexed and somewhat hurt Hiei behind.

'I knew it… she doesn't love me… no one can' thought Hiei as the rain came hammering down.

Ross ran through the woods, holding onto her chest as she forced herself to breath.

'What…. What was that??? He can't love me… what… wait' she thought as she stopped in front of the temple, she looked down at the muddy earth, her eyes ruffled in a puzzled expression.

"What… what is love..." she thought out loud as the rumbling of lightening belted through the serene atmosphere.

She shook her head angrily as she felt Rosa enter her thoughts.

"I don't need you for this one Rosa I don't, I need to figure this one out on my own" she said slamming her palm into the center of her forehead.

"Sh… Sh… you guys I think I hear someone" said Yusuke as someone thumped up the steps to the temple.

Everyone ducked in their designated spots as the door knob turned slowly.

It creaked open as a bolt of lightening flashed across the sky, The 'visitor' flipped the lights on.

**SURPRISE!!!!**

Everyone looked baffled at the drenched intruder, Ross stood there her hair clothes plastered to her body, and she sighed and trudged past the crowd.

"Thanks for trying you guys… but im way too tired to celebrate… have fun" she said in a droned voice as she left down the halls.

"Hey what's with her, I thought she'd be happy we gave her a party" said Kuwa as Yusuke scratched his head.

"I don't know… but we just can't let this go to waste" said Yusuke referring to the food, him and Kuwa dove in barely taking any time to chew.

"Hm…" thought Kurama as he heard a distant door shut, he turned just in time to see Hiei jumping through a near by window.

"Hey shrimp they're called doors you know" said Kuwa his face stuffed with food.

"Hn whatever" said Hiei passing the group down to his room.

"Is everything alright?" asked Kurama.

"Mind your own Fox" said Hiei as he slammed his door.

"Wow… a little moody are we" said Yusuke as he flopped onto the couch.

'Indeed' thought Elaine as thunder echoed through the silent room, the lights flickered and went out.

"Aw man" said Kuwa as the girl's screamed.

Ross rang out her hair as the lights flickered off.

"Great…" she thought as she went into the closet pulling out a large white candle, she flicked her finger creating a flame she lit the candle.

"Hn," she took off her soaked shirt and went to the closet again pulling out a light blue tang top and baggy black sweats.

"AH!" she screamed catching herself at the window sill, a sneering pain shot through her back as the lilac rose gracing her lower back screamed in agony.

"AH!!!" she screamed again feeling her knees giving in.

Knock Knock

"Ross can I come in" said Kurama's soothing voice as Ross straightened up she turned to the door.

"Uh yeah…" she said pulling her shirt down to hide her birth mark.

Kurama opened the door to see Ross cleaning her room by candlelight.

"Well this is new, I can see the floor" he said with a chuckled as Ross stopped realizing what she was doing she scratched the back of her head and grinned the famous son grin.

"Haha oh yeah" she said as she threw the clothes back onto the floor.

Kurama looked at her for a minute and then went to the small bed and sat down.

"I wanted to ask if everything was ok" he said as Ross felt a wave of relief glad he wasn't asking about her scream.

"Uh… yeah more or less" she said cracking her fingers as Kurama searched her.

"There's nothing troubling you?" he asked as Ross put on a serious expression.

"Well of course there is something bothering me, my best friend was attacked" she said as Kurama nodded realizing that he might have been mistaken.

"Well that's all I wanted to ask, if there isn't anything else bothering I suppose I could leave you to tend to your room" he said with a soft smile.

"No, no nothing at all" she said kicking the drenched clothes behind her.

"Alright then goodnight Ross" he said as he left closing the door behind her.

Ross stood there blinking at the now closed door; she shook her head and sighed.

"He's to smart for his own good sometimes "she thought as she opened the window.

Kurama came back into the living room sitting down next to Elaine.

"So is anything wrong?" she asked as Kurama sighed.

"She's hiding something" he said softly as Yusuke pulled out monopoly.

Elaine stood up, "Im gonna go take a shower I mean we still have water right…?" she asked as Kurama nodded.

"Yes there should still be water, and we should be getting back the electricity soon… but you might need this" he said handing her a candle, Elaine brushed some of her blue bangs from her face and gave a warming smile.

"Thank you" she said taking it and going slowly down the hall.

Elaine went down the hall trying to remember what room it was; suddenly a chilling scream filled her ears.

She turned to a room on her right and heard a slight whimper from behind it.

Ross leaned against the window sill, rain pouring through the opened window she dug her nails into her palms drawing blood as another wave of pain came.

"AH!!!" she screamed as her mark felt like embers against her skin.

Flash Back

"What… what do you want?" asked a red-eyed kroomie, backing away from a towering figure; a chuckled could be heard as the figure raised a blade with a chilling grin gracing their lips.

A burgundy cloaked figure shown back from the blade's steel, lavender eyes entranced its victim as the intruder chuckled coldly.

The elegant hand raised the blade above the ice-maiden's head, a rose engraved in the fine steel glared with the stars milky glow. Suddenly the figure began to stumble back clutching their gut as they doubled over.

"No!" the screamed as they mustered up the strength to grab their hostage, slamming their palm into the young maiden's gut which emitted a bright lilac beam, a scream emitted the air as the imposter landed lightly on the window sill, letting the frail body hit the ground.

"Damn" They growled as their eyes flashed sapphire.

End of Flashback

"No!" screamed Ross tears blinding her as she finally realized a hand rested on her shoulder.

She turned sharply to see Elaine's eyes glazed over with tears.

"Are you ok…" asked Elaine, not able to think of anything else.

"Please Elaine… AH!" she screamed falling into the embrace of the vixen.

"You… your mark… you still have it?? Is it what's doing this to you?" she asked barely above a whisper.

"…you shouldn't be here you should go, I can't promise your safety" said Ross standing on her feet with a bit of trouble.

"What is it Rose…?" asked Elaine as Ross looked away.

"Nothing… just growing pains… you should go" she said as Elaine tilted her head and then went to the door.

"Well Im right down the hall if you need me" she said as Ross turned to look out the window.

"Ok" she said as Elaine sighed and closed the door, Ross heard the click and felt like she was gonna pass out.

"I… did it…" she thought as a gush of wind sprayed the cool may rain onto her face.

**Knock Knock**

"Ross we were just wondering if…" Yusuke stopped as the door hit the opposite wall harshly; Ross was collapsed on the floor, the breeze playing with her locks as the sun shown through the opened window.

"Ross!" he screamed going to the fallen demi-saiyan, Ross stirred slightly after being shaken by Yusuke.

"Huh?" she said peering through slit eyes.

"Geeze are you alright?" he asked as the rest of the team skidded into the room.

"Am I what...? Im fine" she said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"What happened?" asked Kurama as Hiei ran to the room armed.

"Nothing… im fine just fell asleep on the floor is all" she said getting up and pulling at her shirt.

"Alright… are you sure that you're-"

"Really Kurama im fine" she said smiling sweetly

"Alright well we were going to ask you to go to the beach with us if you were up to it" said Kurama as Ross raised a brow she smiled and nodded.

"Of course I'd love too" she said as she pushed them all out of her room.

"But if you don't mind I'd like to get ready… alone" She said eyeing the group as her eyes set on Hiei she tore them away and closed the door behind her.

Ross let the waves wash up to her feet as she watched the boys from shore, she wore a pair of baggy black training pants, with a dark blue tang top letting the freckles that dotted her back enjoy the sun, her hair was pinned up lazily letting her golden curls brush lightly against her bare shoulders.

"You guys are nuts!" she screamed crossing her arms as Kuwa and Yusuke splashed each other in the water.

"Oh come on, come in" Said Yusuke splashing her slightly.

"Ah! No ways it's only MAY!" she said shielding her face from the spray.

"Suit yourself" he said dunking Kuwa under the salty water.

Ross shook her head and sighed, she turned to see the others setting up camp, Kurama and Elaine were stretched out on beach towels as Yukina and Keiko set up the umbrella, Genkai reading underneath with Botan.

Ross let the wind play with her curls as she walked down the shore, not too many people were there so it wasn't too crowded.

She looked up, shielding her face from the glaring sun as she made her way up to s formation of rocks, which littered the beach, she climbed up to a large one which overlooked most of the beach it was a dull gray she graffiti and carvings were evident but not to bad.

She put her hands behind her head and sighed taking out her journal she turned it to a fresh page,

- What is it with me… and that vision… could I have been the source of this trouble?? As usual all my Journal is full of is questions that only the seeing can answer. Im so blind to my own emotions, Hiei and that, that he couldn't have meant it, no one can love me at least… no one's ever said it directly to me before. But then again I did act hastily, I mean im not even sure what love is… did he love Rosa what can I say, what should have I said, does he love me, is he mad at me do I love him??? I never have said it myself out loud… maybe I should but what have I done, I might have hurt his sister for all I know, what if he's next what if… what if he's just playing with my emotions…what is it with this feeling of isolation??-

Ross closed the tattered book and sighed as she put it into her bag.

'I wonder….' She thought as the salt ticked her nose,

Hiei watched from a distance his chin as Ross let the day consume her.

_Alright wow that was a pretty long chappie so I better be getting some reviews **AHEM** LOL no really I'd like to know what you thought about my decision!!!_


	5. Between Two Identities

**_Authoress' note_ **_Well yes life can really suck when you have so much on your plate and yet all that keeps on being served is more crap. sigh sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had a lot of…. Things grace me with their presence, not to mention my B-day is next Thursday, anyone wanna remind my parents??? sigh I guess I can't expect them to remember such a petty thing._** Please review and make this week worth it.**

****

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Ross" came a voice ringing through the serene air. Ross opened her eyes from her moment of paradise to see Yusuke below her on the beach waving his communicator.

"Yeah what is it???" she asked jumping down to the sandy beach.

"Koenma says he thinks he has a lead on the Yukina case, we gotta go back to the temple" he said as he began to leave, Ross froze remembering the vision she had, had before, but sighed and followed.

**back at the temple**

"So what is this lead you have about my dove?" asked Kuwa bringing Yukina close to him, only to receive a growl from her 'missing' brother.

Ross glanced over at the sound remembering the night before she could feel her cheeks turn a shade of pink.

"Yes well, we believe by the form of attack, and description of the intruder, which included lilac eyes and a dagger left at the crime which has an engraved rose in the blade that well it sounds like Rosa" said Koenma as he turned to Yukina for her to nod to his description.

"But… that's impossible my sister is dead there's no way that-" Kurama said scratching his head, as Elaine threw Ross a quick glance.

"uh… who?" Ross asked trying to act dumb.

"Who… Rosa, you mean you don't know who Rosa is… she's even more famous than Yoko, she was Yoko's younger sister and his partner in crime, she's known quite well for being merciless,  dangerously cunning  and one of the most beu-" Koenma stopped after hearing a low growl from Hiei's direction.

"Uh..." he started feeling a little uneasy under Hiei's icy glare.

"Well in any case along for being known for other things she has a remarkable voice that can memorize any creature if she feels like taking their will. That's what we think might have happened with Yukina" said Koenma as Yukina shifted he feet.

"So she's like a siren?" asked Yusuke, Koenma raised a brow

"Uh no… no she's a mix-br-"

"I don't suggest you call her that" said Kurama glaring at Koenma.

"Oh uh right well, we think she's the only one that could have been involved in such a case, not to mention her dagger" Koenma pulls the dagger from a fine crimson silk handkerchief  "is well, its well known as you know" he said giving it to Kurama who examined it.

"Yes well this is hers" he said as beams of light reflected off the fine steel.

"Yes well she's dead" said Hiei glaring at Koenma.

"So she couldn't have done it" he said as Koenma cleared his throat.

"Actually, we can't find her re-" Koenma was slammed into the opposing wall, Hiei burying his blade into Koenma's neck.

"YOU WHAT!" he screamed about to kill Koenma.

"Hiei calm down…" said Yusuke as Hiei  growled, " No I will not calm down damnit, you mean to tell me you can't find her in spirit world!" he yelled as Koenma nodded.

Hiei dropped Koenma and clenched his fists.

"Is there a fucken reason why you wait till now to say something?" he asked as Koenma reestablished his breathing.

"Well yeah I mean what did you think I would say, do you know how much controversy that wo-"

"Shut up" said Hiei leaving through the window, leaving Koenma on the ground.

"You must excuse him, you know how he is about the subject" said Kurama as Koenma nodded.

"But I too would like to know why you didn't tell me, if any one?" Kurama asked as Elaine stared at Ross who was leaning against the wall her eyes closes; she looked similar to Hiei when he was deep in thought.

"Im… im sorry Kurama I thought it was best for everyone" Koenma said as Kurama sighed.

"I should have expected something like this from her" he said leaving the room with Elaine as Yusuke and Kuwa stared into space.

"But wait… so you're saying she's like Kurama she took hold of a human body or something" said Yusuke as Ross eyes popped open.

"Well that's one possibility… look there's a lot more to this case than this… it's… complicated, just watch Yukina, I don't know why Rosa would choose Yukina as a target, but we should still be on watch" he said as Kuwa and Yusuke nodded.

Ross leaned against the wall deep in thought

_'Rosa you bitch what the fuck have you done'_ thought Ross as she felt a tugging at her mind knowing Hiei was around didn't make her feel safe thinking such thoughts.

_'But… what would she want with Yukina?'_

Hiei sat in a tree deep in thought, 'what the fuck… now but I thought she was dead… im in love with Ross… I can't love two people at once, but. But she said to move on didn't she'

Hiei grumbled as he heard footsteps advancing on him.

"What do you want fox?" he asked as Kurama came to sit below the tree.

"Do you believe this… do you think it was her?" Kurama asked leaning against the tree as Hiei jumped down and aced Kurama.

"I don't know and even if she did what the fuck would she want anyway? It doesn't sound like her at all" Hiei said as Kurama nodded slowly.

"Yes I know it really concerns me, we both know what will happen if she WERE to come back" said Kurama a hint of gold in his eyes.

Hiei nodded.

"Ross" said Elaine knocking on Ross bedroom door only to find it ajar and Ross going through a large trunk in the middle of the room.

"Uh…. Yeah come in" she said going back to throwing things every which way.

" I uh... wanted to ask you if you knew why-"

"You think I did it huh?" she said not sounding fazed.

"No well… did you?" asked Elaine as Ross turned around slaming the trunk shut.

"Ellie look im like Kurama I don't remember things like that and I am not in control of Rosa… she's more of a fuzzy mirage that anything to me." said Ross a Elaine stared as Ross.

"That has to suck"

"Yeah well it does, I neither have a fill grasp of this world or one of Rosa's either Im in a stalemate between my own identities."

"So you really are at a loss" said Elaine as Ross sighed and pulled out a box holding a dried red rose.

"Yeah…. Yeah I am"

**_ So what do you think??? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_**


	6. Escape and Capture

**_Authoress' note hey well I know im late on posting and all but school is a bitch and im having a hard time with some things right now. Buts its all good no worries… here's a chappie for you please review and enjoy._**

****

****

**Chapter 6**

Ross sat outside staring at the stars as the moon danced in the sky.

"Hmm…" she thought quietly as she pulled her lose hair from her face.

"This makes no fucken sense at all…" she thought out loud as a hand rested on her shoulder. Ross looked up to see Yukina smiling down at her.

"Can I sit?" she asked as Ross motioned for her to take the spot next to her.

"What's up?" asked Ross as she flopped on her back and stared at the dazzling night sky.

"Im…im scared Rossy" Ross sat up and looked at Yukina a bit confused.

"Well you have a lot of people here… I don't think she'll-" Ross stopped herself realizing what she was doing

_'Holy shit… I can't stand here anymore, im putting Yukina in danger… I have to leave, how can she trust her own attacker like this'_ she thought as she stood up.

"Ross where are you going?" she asked as Ross sighed and hugged Yukina.

"Don't leave here, and you should be fine" she said as Yukina stared at her confused.

"Wha-… what do you" but before she could finish Ross was gone.

"I can't believe this" thought Ross as she ran through the woods with a pack.

"DAMNIT WHAT DO YOU WANT!" she screamed to no one thought she knew that Rosa could hear her.

"You cannot have her, you hear me you Can't I refuse to let you take over me!" screamed Ross as she jumped down to a brook. Ross sighed as she bent down and splashed her face with the cold running liquid.

" I need sleep" she thought as she crashed at the base of a tree, light rain patting the soft earth.

"She what, why would she leave?" asked Yusuke.

"I don't know she just said… to stay near the temple" said Yukina now worried about Ross' sudden disappearance.

"Hn" said Hiei standing up and leaving.

"I'll find the Onna" he said as he disappeared into the night

**Dream**

Ross ran through the pouring rain only to see a bright white light engulfing the surroundings.

"huh?" she thought as she stopped to peer into the distance, something tapped her on the shoulder, she felt her breath get caught in her throat as she turned to see Rosa staring down at her with lilac eyes.

"You" growled Ross as she watched the fox's expression change from delight to confusion.

" I thought you would be happy to see me" she said brushing her blonde tresses from her site.

"Yeah be happy to see the attacker of my best friend, try not" said Ross storming off in the opposite direction.

"Wait what?" asked Rosa as Ross growled.

"Don't play stupid with me I saw the flashbacks I know" said Ross pointing a finger like a parent scolding their child.

"But that-"

"Shove it" said Ross growling as she turned to leave.

"Now I can't even trust myself anymore" she said as she walked the corner of her dream.

"Well obviously you didn't look hard enough" Ross stopped and turned to see Rosa staring at her with a knowing stare.

Ross felt something shaking her surroundings.

**End of Dream**

"Err what?" asked Ross groggily as a face came into view.

"Get up, there's a storm coming we have to go" said Hiei as Ross blinked.

"Hiei… what are you" images flowed into her mind as she blushed and turned away.

"Come on we don't have time for this" said Hiei grabbing her hand.

"Wait no I can't go back" she said yanking her hand away.

"And why the fuck not?" he asked as Ross rubbed the base of her hand.

"Its complicated"

"EVERYTHING IS ALWAYS SO COMPLICATED WITH YOU, FIRST YOU KISS ME THEN YOU SAY WE SHOULD THINK IT OVER, THEN I TELL YOU HOW I FEEL AND… AND YOUR MOTHER AND YOUR FAMILY AND YOUR PAST DAMNIT WHERE DOES IT END!" screamed Hiei tired of not getting any straight answers.

"Im… im sorry" said Ross through blinding tears as she ran through the woods away from the scene.

'was she… crying?' thought Hiei as he felt his heart strings tug.

"Damnit" yelled Ross as a thorn bush snagged her, she couldn't see through the salt burning her eyes, why was she like this she promised herself she would never cry and now, she had cried countless times in front of that fire kroomie.

"Am I… am I in love with him?" she thought out loud , suddenly she felt a blow and her surroundings turn a crimson red, " no…" she thought as the world went black once again, dormant to her pain.

"Er… my head" Ross groaned as her surroundings once again came into view.

"Huh?" she thought as she felt the tugging of chains on her wrists and the feel of cold metal against her back.

"Oh you're awake good" said a deep males voice, sending chills down Ross' spine.

"Where the fuck am I?" screamed Ross as she tried to pull at her chains only to receive an electric shock.

"No use in that my dear it will only cause you more agony and me more pleasure" said the voice as the man came into view, he wore a dirt white lab coat and his lime green hair was slicked back, he had a bulky figure and his eyes were set deep into his head.

"Who the fuck are… no NO! not here! Screamed Ross as she began to struggle against the chains only to feel the agony of electricity, her body began to transform into Rosa.

"Er… NO!" screamed Ross as she became the once fox demon.

"Im glad to know you remember me my dear, your just as pretty as ever." He said going to touch her face.

"Get away from her" said Rosa threatening to bite him.

"Why I see you haven't lost your bite!" he said as she glared at him.

"What do you want?" she asked not taking her eyes off the cold flesh of the mad before her.

"All I want darling, is revenge" he said giving off a chuckle.

"Revenge?" she asked as he grinned.

"Yes, that bastard of a mate of yours, I plan to use him and you as my new toys, if it weren't for him I might be ruling Makia now with you as my slave, but that little twit had to ruin my plans, now I see you've probably been wondering what all these flashbacks are you are getting, well my dear lets just say its a new experiment, you see I set them up in your mind not real of course, using one of my minions as an imposter and of course planting the blade."

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Screamed Rosa bound by the chains.

"And to think they don't even know who you are, priceless" he said as Rosa growled.

"This can only get more interesting my dear, so sit back and enjoy the ride."

**alright well PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Mixed Madness

**_Authoress note-  I'm so sorry its taken me forever to update sigh some things have been going on and well school sucks family's a bitch right now, PLEASE REVIEW!!_**

****

**-Chapter 7-**

"Damnit" thought Ross as she tried to free herself from the tight bindings only to feel the sweet agony of electricity.

"Gr… that fucken" she began to feel her soul being tugged by a foreign body.

 "He… was the one… the whole time" she thought as she could feel the darkness envelope her once more…

**Flashback**

"I know more about you than you think Ross" spat Marshall sweetly into her ear as she glared daggers at him, he kicked her "GET BACK TO WORK AND I MIGHT THINK OF LETTING YOU LIVE!!" he screamed as Ross was thrown to the ground.

**End of Flashback**

Ross could feel sweet slimy tears roll down her face as she turned it to the side only to see darkness. "He…" she clenched her eyes shut tightly trying to erase her former memories as she felt a sudden agonizing shock of electricity shoot through her body…

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hiei jerked up and hit his head against the tree limb above him "damnit" he cursed as he rubbed the tender spot on his head.

"What the fuck was that?" he swore he heard Ross agonizing screams echo through his mind.

"Hn" he thought as he crossed his arms "it was just a dream" he thought as he lay back down on the twisted branch.

_'Who says it was a dream'_ said a chilling voice in his mind sending a tingling chill down his spine.

'_Who the fuck are you?'_ he asked as he jumped out of the tree and onto the soft earth.

_'I would think you would remember me Hiei, now I feel hurt' _he said as Ross stopped in his tracks to the temple. Now placing the familiar voice, he froze in position.

'_What have you done with her?'_ he asked as the voice laughed in his head

_'OH don't worry she's here with me, we're having a little visit' _he said as Hiei growled.

_'What do you want with her?' _ Asked Hiei, though he was sure he already knew the answer.

'_Oh I think we both know the answer to that question, the real question what are you willing to do to save her?'_ he asked as Hiei growled and closed his eyes in thought.

_'I let you think about it, until then me and little Rossy here are going to get more acquainted, you know where to find me when you make your decision… oh and I wouldn't wait too long, but the way she has a little surprised for you when you arrive, ta ta till then'_ the demonic voice became whisper as the words echoed in the quiet surroundings.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Rosa listened as the ceiling dripped, every drop sounded like a tidal wave as it hit the dirt cement floor.

"I see you have decided to corporate" said a familiar voice; Rosa opened her eyes and turned to him glaring fiery daggers.

"Fuck you Marshall… or should I say Max" she growled as the disgusting demon chuckled heartily, his over-sized belly giggling as he held it loosely.

"I'm surprised it took you this long Rosie" he said as he held out a hand to wipe her face, Rosa spat in his face and growled.

"Fuck you!" she screamed as he smacked her harshly across the face.

"I would be sweet to me if I were you darling, I just informed your oh so wonderful mate about your condition, I'm sure he's on his way at this moment" he said as a grin graced his lips.

Ross felt her blood run cold as she remembered her earlier encounter with the fire demon. She looked the other way as Max swiped back his lime green greased hair.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see the woman he fell in love with his still the mate he loves," he said as Ross clenched her eyes against once more, trying to fight against the current of emotions taking a hold of her.

'_He… can't find out, he just can't' _she thought as hot tears polished her pastel cheeks

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hiei rushed into the temple, his mind too clouded to realize he had stepped on Yusuke to get in.

"HEY WATCH IT!" screamed Yusuke as he stood up watching his distressed friend walk into his room and come back out quickly with his Katana at hand.

"Hey shrimp… where, are you going with that?" asked Kuwa as Kurama sat up puzzled.

"Out" he said bluntly as he tried to make it to the door, Yusuke slammed his hand onto the hallow wood.

"Hiei, what's going on??" he asked as Hiei growled.

"Out of my way detective I don't have time for this" he said as he tried to get past but Kurama laid a hand onto his shoulder.

"Hiei" he said calmly making the fire kroomie flinch under his flawless mask.

"Ross… is, has been kidnapped" he said as Kurama tilted his head.

"And what makes you think we wouldn't like to help you, she's our friend too" he said as Hiei sighed.

'Because it's my fault… its Max" he said as Kurama straightened suddenly, making the rest of the room stare at the two demons in confusion.

"Come on then" said Kurama as he opened the door and left getting a nod from Hiei as he followed.

"HEY WAIT FOR US!" screamed Yusuke and Kuwa as they trailed not too far behind.

- **_AN- yeah I know its kinda short and all but I'm sorry I don't have a lot of time lately. Im going on vacation right after school gets out the 17th and I'm gonna be gone for two weeks so, SO… sorry in advance dodges flaming trash please don't be mad!!! And _REVIEW!!!**

****

****


	8. Enter the Doctor's Layer Wait Doctor?

**_ Authoress' note- Yes school's out does happy dance I'm so… happy!! Neways I'm leaving for two weeks with no comp. tear so this is the last update till then, I'll get another up ASAP so PLEASE REVIEW!!! _**

****

**Chapter 8-**

Ross glared at the opposing wall, she could have sworn she could here the urgent footsteps of the team and it was driving her nuts, not to mention she kept on fluctuating between Rosa's form and her own human form making her energy crisis even more noticeable.

"I see my dear that you're losing your energy by the minute," crept the ghastly voice of the demonic figure to her right; she didn't turn her head though she knew who it was.

"Fuck off" she said bluntly as she transformed back into Rosa once more, her fox ears twitching with annoyance.

"You know Rose I never though you would stoop so low as to take a human form, but alas you have surprised me once again, just as you did when you married that fire kroomie" he said as he watched her flush with annoyance.

"Shove it, you don't know anything about me and just like everyone else," she said as she felt a sudden shock run through her body.

"Oh my dear you are so naïve sometimes but that's what I love about you" he said inching his hand farther up Rosa's right thigh. Rosa squirmed under his grip.

_Hiei__… please I'm sorry please help me…_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hiei stopped in his tracks, the others had caught up and he could have sworn he heard Rosa's voice pleading him for help. He shook his head violently as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright??" asked Kurama as he looked down puzzled at his demonic friend.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine just… hey Kurama are we going the right way anyways?" he asked as the others looked at him surprised.

"Hiei are you feeling alright?" Asked Yusuke waving a hand in front of his friend's face, Hiei never asked another person if HE himself were going the right way….there was something just not right with him.

Hiei noticed his friend's perplexed look and brushed the hand away, "Im fine detective, I just haven't been this way in a long time is all," he said as Yusuke looked at him and smirked.

"Uh huh denial you just got us lost didn't you?" he said as Hiei took him by the throat.

"TAKE THAT BACK I WOULD NEVER GET US LOST!" Hiei said at the top of his lungs as Yusuke struggled to breath, Hiei let him fall roughly to the ground.

"Ok, Ok geeze sorry I don't see what the big deal is anyways I mean Ross can take care of this guy right?" said Yusuke rubbing his neck after the assault.

"Yusuke… this is no ordinary demon, he uses females as test subjects for his experiments not to mention he assaulted my sister when she was young as well and him and Hiei well… its only natural he would use Ross as a tool to-"

"Kurama enough," interrupted Hiei as he began to press on.

"He's one of my enemies lets just keep it at that, we don't have time to discuss it so come on," he said as the others followed his lead.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

Rosa inched away from the intruding hand only to receive a bitter sweet smile from her kidnapper.

"Oh what's the matter Rosie can't defend yourself without your little fire brat," he spat through his sugary sweet smile making her want to vomit as her foot made contact with its target.

Max doubled over in pain as he fell the ground groaning, he stood up with a deathly glare.

"YOU BITHCH YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!" he screamed taking out a syringe and stabbing Rosa in the side making her scream in agony as the drugs took over.

Rosa's eyes became caverns of lavender as her body became a victim to its capture, leaving her incapable of even moving.

_Hiei__… Hiei I'm sorry please just kill him for me that's all I ask…nothing more… please Hiei…_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hiei stopped at the darkened gates as he waited for the others to catch up, suddenly the message of his forgotten love ran through his mind…

"Rosa?" he thought as he heard the message again, he was sure of it now that was what she had said before she died  but why?? Why was this haunting him now right before he was about to save this Onna and… Why??

"Hiei… is the gate locked?" asked Kurama's elegant voice snapping Hiei out of his prior thoughts he checked and noticed the latch was badly rusted.

"Yes but the lock is damaged it won't take much to-" but before he could finish his sentence Yusuke had used his spirit gun to blast the door open sending shreds of rusted metal everywhere.

"Piece of cake" said Yusuke as he scratched the back of his head with a large grin on his face.

Hiei grumbled and entered the busted door,

"Come on detective," he said as he disappeared into the depth of the doctor's layer.

**_AN- dodges trash I know I know I'm sorry but I had to leave you at a cliffy before I left for vacation!! gets hit with a burning paper wad OK, OK I PROMISE TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET HOME!! _PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Truth Revealed

**_Authoress' note- _**_Yeah that's right I'm back everyone cheers thank you bows anyways I know you've been waiting a long time for this so I'll make it good_**Please Review!!!**

****

** Chapter 9 – **

"I didn't say you could sleep" screamed Max kicking the steel bed awakening Rosa from her drug filled daze.

"Huh?" she asked with one eye open, her ears drooped to the sides as the drugs began to take their full affect.

"I want you to stay awake for your rescuers, they should be around any time now and I would hate for them to find you and not get an explanation for why the famous Rosa has taken the place of their beloved friend Ross" he said grinning down at her form as she forced her eyes to stay focused on him.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

Yusuke shivered as they entered the lair before them.

"Man talk about spooky… are you sure you guys don't want to go back" asked Kuwa looking around frantically as the boys moved ahead.

"No, now move or be left behind" said Hiei as he disappeared along with the others into the dark corridor.

"Hey wait up!" screamed Kuwa as he ran to catch up.

Kurama stopped in his tracks being slammed behind by Kuwa.

"What's wrong got cramps?" asked Yusuke looking around.

"Something's… not right" he said looking to the right "come on" he said going in the direction of his intuition.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

"Your friends they're almost here I can smell their fear" said Max making Rosa growl

"They would never be afraid of you" she said making him grab her by the neck sniff her.

"You're one to talk…. Your stench reeks of fear" he said grinning as she spat in his face, Max was about to grab her when he heard the clinking of metal hitting the ground behind him.

**000000000000000000000000000**

"Will that Oaf ever shut up" thought Hiei as he made his way down the path Kurama had pointed him to; he saw the shinning of a dim light in the distance.

"Finally… Ross I'm coming" he said instinctively out loud as he bolted for the room.

_'Wait… that's not her scent that's…' _he thought as he slowed down puzzled he peered into the window to see his lost mate sprawled out on a steel table, where Ross should have been.

"But…" he thought out loud as he lost grip of his katana, letting it hit the ground with a clatter.

Rosa forced her drugged body to look in the direction of the sound only to lock eyes with the confused fire kroomie.

_'Hiei…' _ She thought as the others caught up sharing the same puzzled expression as their friend.

_ 'What… what is going on… this isn't Ross this is Rosa but wait he said Ross' was going to be here and Rosa… she hurt Yukina… maybe she's working for him but she wouldn't do anything like that would she, and that doesn't explain why she's the one tied up and Ross' sin no where in sight.'_ Hiei thought as Max came closer to the door.

"Well, well, well looks like they came just as planned, now didn't they Rosa" said Max about to pet the groggy fox demon only to receive a snap.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Hiei fixing his composure though he was still dazed by the confusion of where Ross was.

"Well, look who we have here, Hiei how nice to see you again" said Max grinning as Hiei tried to lunge at him only to be stopped by a force field shocking him from his assault.

_'What is going on? Why is my sister here? I thought she was dead I was sure of it but then she's here why is she here she really wouldn't have had anything to do with Ross' downfall would she? She could never do something like that and it doesn't explain why she is the one tied up…Oh sister what is this all about I thought you were dead you even said so yourself, but yet here you are… why?? Why are you here, and why with all the lies?' _ Thought Kurama as he watched his distressed friend.

"Fuck you Max, where the hell is Ross?" growled Hiei through clenched teeth.

"And why do you have my sister?" asked Kurama as Max chuckled.

"So naïve, wouldn't you agree my dear" he asked Rosa as she growled in response.

_'Please don't tell them I beg you, please don't shatter their dreams please don't let them know I have been lying this whole time… Please… I can't deal with them finding out… I don't know what I will do,' _thought Rosa as she began to slip once again from present reality.__

"Hmmm where to start where to start" he said as the boys growled at his games.

_'No… no… this can't be happening' _thought Rosa as she watched a grin creep across the sickening demon before her.

"I suppose we should get on with the explanations since your dear friend here is losing her strength as we speak." He said looking down at the fox demon.

_'What is he doing to her? What should I do? I can't let him kill my mate… but I what about Ross I can't let him kill her either damnit I love her?? What has he done DAMNIT WHAT IS GOING ON?' _Thought Hiei, he watched the fox demon's eyes slide out of focus.

"You see… Rosa is well maybe you should see this through an example" he said walking over to a machine to the right of the boys turning up some knobs

_'Im sorry Ross everything I've done to you, I'm sorry it has to come to this… I shouldn't have done what I did I shouldn't have come back for him… I shouldn't have stolen your body… please forgive me… please be strong and save us both' _Rosa pleaded as se felt a sharp pain shoot through her body.

Rosa began to scream from the procedure she was going through as she turned into the human form of Ross making the Boys looked wide eyed.

"Can I say more, see your friend is here just as I promised" he said grinning as Ross groaned from the after-affect of being turned back human.

_'What! You mean…. The woman I'm in love with is my mate! This can't be happening the same onna that betrayed me all those years ago… has been lying to me and she's… still alive! Telling me to move on when she was planning on making me fall for her again! I can't believe this… Ross is Rosa!' _Thought Hiei as a thousand thoughts flooded his mind.

"It… it all makes sense now… you mean Ross is my sister Rosa" said Kurama staring wide eyed as the realization of the last few years came into focus.

_'It really is her… Ross is my sister… why didn't I see it before the attitude her past… I can't believe this I found my sister… why didn't she say anything before? I'm going to kill her after I get out this mess… she's really alive!' _ Kurama thought as his counterpart growled in agreement… it really was her how could he be such a fool.

"More or less, like they say family is alike, she took refuge in the womb f a human mother just like yourself only unlike you she was born half saiyan, quite a lucky coincidence wouldn't you say," said Max making Kurama growl.

"You mean…. Ross is really Rosa and she didn't tell us!! What the hell!" screamed Kuwa as Max grinned.

"Makes sense now doesn't it Hiei" said Max making Hiei snap out of his confused trance and glare.

_'I will not let him have the coutisy of killing her before I do! For now I'll play along… until I can get a hold of that Kitsune myself!' _Though Hiei as an instinctive growl came from his throat

"Give her to us, or pay the consequences" he said making Max laugh.

"She's quite a trophy I don't know if it would be the best thing for me to do, for me to give something so valuable away… besides she betrayed you why would you want this tramp back?" asked Max making Hiei glare.

_'A tramp!?!__ Alright that's it!' _ Thought Hiei , he looked around for a break in the force field.

_'Alright I don't know what's going on, but I think Ross is actually Kurama's lost sister? But waitdidn't she hurt my dove! I need to get to the bottom of this!' _thought Kuwa as he stepped forward.

"Hey… did she really hurt Yukina?" asked Kuwa as Max laughed.

"Well why don't you ask her… oh yeah that's right you can't she's already too weak to speak, to bad she had such a lovely voice" said Max sweetly, but before he knew it he had a sharp blade at the back of his neck.

"Let her go now" said Hiei lowly as Max took a syringe from his pocket.

"Alright if you INSIST!" he lunged at Hiei stabbing him in the arm with the medication making Hiei stumble back and land on a tray of tools.

_'Damn'_

" I don't know how you got past that force field, but unlike last time I've defeated you both… now what experiment do you wish to become a part of?" he asked but was stopped by the sharp thorns of Kurama's whip slicing through his back and tangling him into a heap onto the floor.

"You would think you would learn the first time not to mess with my sister" he spat as Max became silent from the fragrant death of roses.

Ross opened her eyes slowly only to meet emerald eyes, she blinked once trying to figure out what was going on but then was swept away by darkness.

**AN- **_So what do you think… THEY KNOW WOOT!!!! Finally the secret is out, but how will they act after Ross' awakens?? _**Please Review**

****


	10. Untold Answers

**_Authoress' Note- _**_Hey ya! Well  just thought I would tell you that im gonna be gone for a week or so for a journalism camp thing for school gag I'm not going to be in town so I might not be able to update till next weekend tear So **Please Review!!! **_

****

**_P.S _**_ If you wanna talk to me on AIM fell free to IM me **BlueEyedD392**_

****

**Chapter 10-**

**_Preface_**

_"Let her go now" said Hiei lowly as Max took a syringe from his pocket._

_"Alright if you INSIST!" he lunged at Hiei stabbing him in the arm with the medication making Hiei stumble back and land on a tray of tools._

_'Damn'___

_" I don't know how you got past that force field, but unlike last time I've defeated you both… now what experiment do you wish to become a part of?" he asked but was stopped by the sharp thorns of Kurama's whip slicing through his back and tangling him into a heap onto the floor._

_"You would think you would learn the first time not to mess with my sister" he spat as Max became silent from the fragrant death of roses._

_Ross opened her eyes slowly only to meet emerald eyes, she blinked once trying to figure out what was going on but then was swept away by darkness._

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

"Wow I mean…. What the Hell Kurama you didn't even give that guy a chance!" said Yusuke staring down at the now dead Max.

"He deserved it" said Kurama as he felt Ross' Pulse and then turned her onto her side looking at her bottom right back. When he saw the mark glare at him he growled and went to search through Max's cabinets.

"Uh… what are you doing??" asked Kuwa as Kurama went into a cupboard near the door.

"Looking for an antidote, here grab her and Hiei I think I might have found something" he said raising a bottle full of green fluid.

"Oh right the shrimp got slammed" said Kuwa with a wide grin on his face.

"Now's not the time Kuwa and I doubt Hiei's going to be in the mood to give you pity when he comes around." Said Kurama getting a frown from Kuwa, it wasn't like Kurama to be so cold and they knew it was because of Ross newly discovered secret.

"Alright fine" the boys grabbed their two fallen companions and made their way to the exit with Kurama not far behind.

_'Rosa you have A LOT of explaining to do.'_ Thought Kurama, he closed the doors to the lab slowly as he called Botan for clean-up, what will Koenma do when he finds out… or even worse what happens when Hiei wakes up.

These thoughts kept racing through Kurama's mind as he stared down as he fallen sibling.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Dream-**

"He's dead Onna get over it" said an over-agitated fire demon as he watched his mate sulk.

"Screw you Hiei" she said rubbing her eyes free of the tears which threatened to fall to the ground.

"If you ask me, he deserved it for being so careless" said Hiei as the blonde haired fox zoomed around and glared at him coldly.

"How dare you even say that you jerk, he didn't deserve it! I'd like to see you get caught in that situation you would have been killed in a second!" she yelled as Hiei crossed his arms.

"Hn"

"HN Jerk" she forced back as she turned her back and stared at the everlasting sunset.

_'How could you be so… careless?'_

**-End of Dream-**

Ross breathed in deeply_ 'that was… weird, man my eyes feel like they weight a ton!' _ She thought as she went to rub them with a groan.

She sat up and opened her eyes slowly to see Kurama sitting in the corner glaring at her by a distance.

_'What the… where am I?? How did he get in here and why-'_ suddenly all the memories from the last couple days flooded her thoughts.

"Shit" she thought out loud as Kurama crossed his arms and glared at her harder than before.

"Shit is right" said Kurama his eyes flashing a deadly gold.

"Uh…." Said Ross out-loud, not being able to think of anything to say in this situation.

"You're in **DEEP** shit" said Kurama as Ross stood up and dragged a hand through her hair.

"Where are you going?" he asked as she opened the door.

"To get something to drink" she said walking out into the hallway, Kurama followed her.

She wore a long dark blue tee shirt with checkered blue baggy sleep pants much to her surprise. Her hair was messily let down, letting curls fall around her face, making her look surprisingly a lot like Rosa.

"HOW AND WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING IN THE FIRST PACE WHAT DID YOU THINK I WOULDN'T FIND OUT OR SOMETHING? DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ROSA?!?" Kurama yelled as Ross her way to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator taking out a pint of orange juice, the gang staring at Kurama with wide eyes ti wasn't like Kurama to yell.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked as she drank from the carton.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? OF COURSE I CARE!" He yelled much to the gang's surprise.

 "Hn, I didn't think you would find out that's why I didn't tell you" she said as Kurama crossed his arms as she finished the drink.

"That's a stupid excuse Rose and you know it. I would have found out sooner or later with that damn mark on your back it would be hard for me to miss… I'm surprised I didn't notice it earlier." He said as Ross chocked on the rest of her orange juice.

"Oh please you didn't think it was stupid when you took shepter in your own human body Youki!" she screamed here eyes beaming lavender.

"Oh don't even use that as an excuse I didn't have a choice!" Kurama yelled his eyes now a piercing gold.

"Oh please you were just afraid of dying! You had the choice and you know it so why are you yelling at me about doing the same thing you did, you're just being hypocritical" she said as Kurama growled.

"I didn't hide who I was thought unlike you I DIDN'T HIDE MY TRUE IDENTITY!" he yelled as Ross growled.

"Baka!" Yelled Ross as Kurama growled,Ross was silent not being able to think of anything else to say Yusuke and Kuwa kept avoiding eye contact.

Ross growled. "Why are you doing that?" she asked as they looked at her.

"Doing what?" asked Kuwa.

"Avoiding eye contact… what you think im gonna kill you or something?" she asked as Yukina stiffened.

Ross looked over and sighed. "Im outtie…" she said as she made her way to her room only to be stopped by Kurama in the door way.

"You're not going anywhere" he said as Ross growled. "Are you nuts they think I tried to kill Yukina… it's not a good idea" she said as Kurama pointed back to the group

"Well make them think differently" he said as Ross growled.

"I think you just want me to get eaten by Hiei when he wake up… uh oh I forgot about that… Kurama come on now let me leave PLEASE!" she said as Kurama shook his head.

 "I know it wasn't you… just tell them the truth." He said as Ross raised a brow.

"Fine… whatever" she said going back to the group.

"Yukina…. Which hand did Rosa- I mean I attack you with?" she asked as Kuwa growled

"Hey!" he said as Ross crossed her arms.

"I need to know… now come on what hand?" she asked as Yukina thought about it.

"Your… left I think" she said as Ross crossed her arms

"With what?" she asked as Yukina raised her brow.

"UH a dagger…" she said as Ross opened her eyes and raised a brow.

"Alright then… I guess the only way to do this is to turn into Rosa… it will be a better visual" she said as they looked at her strangely.

Ross closed her eyes and tiredly put her fingers to her forehead making them glow she began to a glow lavender and then a bright light illuminated the room, blinding everyone as she turned into her counterpart.

"What the-" thought Yusuke out loud as he rubbed his eyes to see a fox demon standing in Ross' place.

"Interesting," thought Rosa out loud as she rubbed her fangs with her thumb and clenched her claws.

She looked over at them with piercing violet eyes, and walked over to the table picking up the dagger while rubbing the back of her left ear.

"Alright well what you are saying is I slashed you with this dagger with my left hand" she said as Yukina put a hand to her right shoulder and nodded.

"Hmm… not really my style" she thought out-loud as she scratched her chin.

"Hey well did you do it or not?" asked Kuwa about to comfort Yukina.

"Why would I be giving you this visual if I thought I did it?" she asked as Kuwa raised a brow.

"Look 'A'  I don't use my left hand in battle… its not my dominant hand and besides that  why would I slash for her right side if I was trying to slash her heart which is on her left… not to mention I NEVER kill with a dagger **EVER** and Youko can confirm that" she said as Kurama nodded.

"Really you mean you didn't do it? But then why do you seem so unsure?" asked Kuwa as Rosa turned back into her Human counterpart making her lean against the wall for support as she shook her head from exhaustion.

"Because I don't remember everything that Rosa does… its not like we're exactly the same person you know I'm her reincarnation not her double, so when she makes the jump from demon form to human form some of the information gets lost…" she said as rubbed her eyes.

"So that's why you left… cause you weren't sure if you really did it or not" said Yukina as Ross sighed and nodded.

"Yeah well I can't be responsible for Rosa's thinking either… though I doubted that she would even consider hurting you… what happened was…." Ross sighed as she sat down and looked at the ground.

"Max had set a trap for all of us to show here after Yukina was attacked using one of his minions as a double of me… to attack her… after he get a hold of me he was hoping that Hiei would come to help… he's been trying to get back at both of us for… something we did in the past… not to mention… he's Marshall" she said as they gasped from the truth.

"You mean Max was Marshall… that would mean he knew about you the whole time" said Kuwa as Ross nodded.

"Yeah well…it's… complicated" she said rubbing her head.

"I'm screwed" she said slamming her head on the table.

"No you're not you'll be alright… really it was for the best" said Keiko as Ross lifted her head.

"You don't understand, once Koenma finds out… then Makai is going to find out in still alive and err… its only going to stir trouble" she said.

'Well… I think Koenma might already know… I told Botan about it after we brought you back" said Yusuke as Ross' head shot up.

"YOU WHAT!?!" she screamed her eyes going blood red.

"hehe ops" he said as Ross clenched her dagger, but then heard a grumble from a near by room.

"Huh? Oh no" she said standing up and making her way to the front door only to be stopped by Kurama.

"You want me to die don't you… Hiei is going to rip me to shreds" she said as Kurama crossed his arms.

"He has a right to know" said Kurama as Ross growled.

"I hate you right now" she said as she heard heavy foot steps enter the room.

"How long have we been out?" she asked as Kurama sighed.

"2 days" he said as Ross snapped her fingers, "Maybe he forgot" she said but then heard a low growl from behind her and the search for their katana.

"You" said Hiei making Ross sweat-drop and turn around slowly.

Heii glared at her as Ross scratched the back of her head.

"You lied to me" he said as Ross growled.

"No, I didn't, lying would mean deliberately avoiding the truth and I never said I wasn't Rosa" Ross said as Hiei growled and took his Katana to her throat.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't put you in your grave right now" he said as Ross stared him straight in the eyes.

"Because you won't" she said softly as Hiei growled.

"DAMN YOU ONNA! SO THIS IS WHY YOU ALWAYS AVOID YOUR PAST BECAUSE THEN I WOULD FIND OUT!" screamed Hiei pointing the katana roughly to Ross' throat.

"Oh me avoid my past please let's not even talk about how YOU avoid anything about you what's so ever! And just so you know I don't remember much of Rosa's past anyways, at most I have dreams about it and that's it… so don't even yell at me about lying and sneaking around because I wasn't, I am NOT Rosa I'm Ross… I totally different person with Rosa's memories and soul" she said making Hiei lower his katana in an attempt to think.

"You told me to move on" he said not realizing what he was saying in front of everyone.

"Yeah… I did and you did move on… as did I…. Only we met each other in the process," said Ross her sapphire eyes filled with questions and honesty.

Hiei growled loudly and grabbed his boots stomping out the door and slamming it in the process; Ross growled and threw her juice carton at the door.

"FINE, BE THAT WAY!" she screamed going to her room and slamming the door, leaving everyone else confused in the process.

**_An- _**_Alright so what do you think? This chappie was kinda hard so sorry if it came out badly, please tell me what you think and _**Review!**

-


	11. Running From The Truth

**_Authoress' note- _**_ alright well I'm back from camp, which I might add was exhausting but actually pretty fun… sigh anyways after having yesterday for recovery time I am ready to write a brilliant chappie for you all I ask In return is to review LOL ( like I always do!)_

****

**Chapter 11- **

**_Preface_**

_"You told me to move on" he said not realizing what he was saying in front of everyone._

_"Yeah… I did and you did move on… as did I…. Only we met each other in the process," said Ross her sapphire eyes filled with questions and honesty._

_Hiei__ growled loudly and grabbed his boots stomping out the door and slamming it in the process; Ross growled and threw her juice carton at the door._

_"FINE, BE THAT WAY!" she screamed going to her room and slamming the door, leaving everyone else confused in the process._

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The gang winced as they heard the sharp slam of Ross' door. Kurama sighed and sat down brushing his hand through his bangs, as Elaine twisted her hands while biting her bottom lip.

"What's wrong?" asked Kurama as Elaine put her hands to her side.

"Nothing… why would you think anything is wrong hun?" she asked as Kurama lifted his head only to see silver eyes avoiding him.

"Because you only bite your bottom lip when something's bothering you" he said as Elaine looked at him quickly then averted her attention to a very so interesting spot on the wall.

"Elaine…." He said as she began to twist her human hands once again.

"You're hiding something from me" he said as she sighed and turned to his attention.

"I am … not hiding anything from you love… I'm just thinking is all" she said as her eyebrow twitched.

"Now you're lying, what in the world is on your mind?" Kurama asked now getting annoyed by his mate's peculiar behavior, it wasn't helping that he was already tweaked by his sister's stunt earlier.

"Well…." Elaine said softly knowing she wouldn't be able to avoid the subject forever.

"Didn't…. didn't you realize that Ross smelt an awful lot like Rosa to begin with… you know like smoldering roses in the middle of a thunderstorm?" she asked getting an eyebrow raise from Kurama.

"Wow talk about a descriptive scent how in the world can someone smell like smoldering roses in the middle of a thunderstorm? Isn't that kinda impossible since the roses would get wet and thus wouldn't be smoldering?" asked Yusuke as Elaine looked at him.

"I don't know that's just how I can explain it" she said a bit agitated as Kurama caught her eyes once more.

"What's your point?" he asked making Elaine look up at the ceiling.

"MY… point is that I find it kind of surprising that you didn't have the slightest clue that Ross was Rosa," she said as Kurama's eyes went wide.

"You… you knew this whole time didn't you?" he asked as Elaine blushed slightly but kept silent.

"Well…" asked Kurama angry at his mate's silence and even more pissed at the fact that he believed her.

"Well… after you and the others came to rescue that little girl from me… I realized that her lock breaking technique to get trough the main gate was very similar to your sister's… not to mention she was clumsy as usual and forgot to cover her distinctive scent… so I confronted her about it but swore to be not to tell you or Hiei or… anyone for that matter about her true identity… so… I promised," Elaine finished only receiving wide eyed stares from her companions.

"You… promised not to tell me… how could you do something like that?" asked Kurama as she felt hot tears stream down her face.

"I'm sorry… I didn't think- I don't know I wasn't thinking I'm sorry" said Elaine her eyes clouded by her salty tears.

"Elaine" Kurama was tempted to stroke her cheek but then remembered her former promise; he sighed and walked down the temple hall, his footsteps echoing his frustration as a door slammed moments later.

**Meanwhile**

_-Ross' POV-_

 I slammed the door behind me_ 'I can't believe that selfish fire jerk could even be angry at me after what he did to me almost 17 years ago!' _ I thought as I heard my elder brother arguing with that mate of his, '_man__ she better not say anything_ _or she's in for It though… I guess it doesn't matter now' _ I thought, even though I felt sorry for her even being in that situation I DID make her promise, so I'm not at fault right?

All these thoughts kept pondering my mind as I heard an uproar from the neighboring room. 'What_ the hell is with all that damn yelling?  I need to get out of here and think… I need a drink'_ I thought as I searched through my drawers for some decent clothes. After finding a red tang top and kaki cargos I slipped them on and threw my hair up in a lopsided ponytail.

_'I mean I know he has every right to be angry at me…. I know they both do but… but still it was for the best right? Man I need a drink' _I thought once again as I heard a door slam.

_-End of POV-_

Elaine winced and sighed "Why does everything always have to be so complicated with that family?" she thought out loud as she wiped the burning tears from her eyes only to see a blurring image of the younger sibling crossing the room.

"Where are you going?" asked Elaine as Ross grabbed her shoes from a heap by the door.

"I need a drink" she mumbled as she slammed the front door behind her.

"Alright so let me get this straight now that the two bitching beauties have left the room… Ross is really this infamous demon Rosa who is also Youko's sister and one of the best thieves of all of Makai and she's Hiei's best friend… why do I have a feeling there's more to this than they're brining on" said Yusuke scratching the back of his head.

"Because there is" said Genaki making Yusuke and Kuwa face fault.

"What are you keeping from us you old hag?" asked Yusuke as Genkai shifted her gaze from Elaine back to the detective.

"You'll find out… eventually" said Gnekai making Yusuke face fault once more.

"What! You mean you're just going to leave me hanging! Come on now!" he said as Genkai headed out the door with Elaine.

"No" she said as the kitchen door shut behind them with a snap.

"Awe man" said Kuwa as Yusuke simply nodded.

"WHERE IS SHE!" screamed a so familiar demi-god from behind them.

"How the hell am I suppose to know" said Yusuke turning around to meet a beat red Koenma.

"What!?!"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 Ross shoved her hands into her pockets as she walked down the dimly lit streets of the city, her mind swarming with questions that seemed to have no answers.

_'What does everything have to be so complicated with me?'_ she thought as she stared down at the street her refection glaring back at her from a muddy puddle.

_'Damnit, you knew this was all going to go down sooner or later didn't you?' _she asked herself as she slammed her foot into her reflection.

_'Yeah but I didn't think it would be this bad… now Kurama is angry with me and I'm sure Elaine is in trouble for not telling him, not to mention all of them have lost their trust in me and Hiei…'_ her thoughts  turned into flashbacks and she shook her head.

_'Now that he knows what are you going to do?' _ She thought to herself as she entered under a neon sign reading Mike's Bar.

_'I guess… I'll just have to leave'_ she thought as she ordered a drink from the chubby over tattooed bartender.

_'I'm wrong as usual… I've failed them all' _she thought as she gulped her beer.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 Hiei opened the front door angrily; he had obviously been out killing something his coat was blood splattered and stained from the assault.

"Where is she?" he asked as Koenma glared up at him.

"That's what we would like to know" he said as Elaine wiped a hair from her face.

"She said she was going for a drink… but that was 2 hours ago" she said as Kurama entered the room.

"She said she was what?" asked Kurama as Hiei growled.

"You heard her fox, HN I hope she gets trashed" said Hiei as Kurama glared at the fire Kroomie.

"You know you don't mean that… she has to have a reason for not telling us…like maybe what happened when-"

"Shove it fox! That is no reason for what she did!" said Hiei interrupting Kurama's speech.

"And what the hell are you doing here?" Hiei asked as he stared at Koenma.

"Waiting for Ross" He said as Hiei rolled his eyes.

"You think she would come back after finding you that you know about her 'secret' I don't think so" said Hiei getting a raised brow from Koenma.

"Hn what do you want her for anyways?" Asked Hiei as Koenma narrowed his eyes.

"You know darn well why I want her" he said as Hiei lowered his eyes and then made his way to the door.

"Hn I'll find her" he said before vanishing into the night.

"This is going to be one LONG night" said Kurama tiredly.

**AN- so what do you think??? Hmmm what will happen?? LOL next time on Blue's : My Last Confession.**


	12. Into the Depths of the Portal

**_Authoress' Note- _**_Yeah well I just so everyone knows I do not won YYH or any of the characters cough yet an but I DO own Ross  and my other OCC's so enjoy the fic and please review!_

**Chapter 12-**

The clatter of ice hitting glass pierced through the room as Ross slammed her drink on the counter motioning the bartender to fill it up.

"I don't know man you've had an awful lot" said the overly brawny man behind the counter.

"I'm alright, hit me" said Ross as the brute shrugged and took her glass behind the counter once more.

 Ross looked tiredly at the clock behind the counter. _'It's already midnight… I've been out for almost 4 hours… they'll probably looking for me… just to yell I'm sure though I deserve it,' _ Ross thought as another glass full of the booze was laid before her. She took it and sipped the concoction slowly feeling the burning sensation comfort her wounds.

_'Once I go back…I know I have to tell them the truth… damnit why does it hurt so much' _she thought as she brought her comforting friend to her lips. The bar door opened with a creek and clattered behind the new intruder.

A heavy sigh protruded from their lips as they took the vacant seat beside her, Ross sighed inwardly and fingered at her drink, balancing the glass on one side as she watched the amber liquid shift in beauty.

Hiei looked over at the dazed female beside him, it had taken him two hours to find the right bar.

**-Earlier-**

**_Hiei's_****_ POV-_**

****

_'Damnit where is she! I can't sense her anywhere' _I thought as I jumped to another branch in this shallow forest, I had been looking for her at every possible human bar I could think of, but it was no use.

_'Why can't I just find the onna and get this over with?' _ I thought once more as I lost my grip on the branch below my feet making me tumble into the ground. I opened my eyes slowly as I grumbled and glared at the culprit which had lead to my setback, my eyes widened in realization.

**-Flashback-**

Rosa flitted from tree to tree as she looked behind her, smelling the fire demon close, she swore she could feel his shallow breath on her neck as she ran from branch to branch when suddenly she felt herself slipping from the worn wood beneath her feet. She lost her balance and was already fretful with the impact to come, but realized a warm grip had kept her from the damaging plunge.

Rosa slowly opened one of her lilac laced eyes to see her rescuer staring back at her, burning the lasting image of his crimson gaze at in her mind. Hiei pulled the dazed fox back to him and then leapt to the ground still cradling the vixen in his possession. He returned his gaze back upon her as he watched her ear twitch and a blush polish her features.

"Watch your step" he said as she chuckled at his antiques.

"Yeah… I'll be sure to" she said as Hiei grinned, making Rosa raise a brow.

"What, the all mighty Hiei Jaganshi is smiling, what do I owe this miracle?" asked Rosa as Hiei just chuckled.

"You still surprise me fox, I didn't know blushing was a possible reaction from the cold hearted bandit Rosa" he said as Rosa sighed realizing what he was getting at.

"I won" said Hiei plainly, Rosa was going to protest but was bestowed by soft lips upon hers, her mind fought to stay dominant as the world liquefied around her in an array of colors. Hiei released the vixen from his lips letting her open her eyes in question, which suddenly replaced with a smile creeping across her features.

"Who knew you'd be my first kiss" she said as her form disappeared from Hiei's arms leaving him to only stare in shock at where she once stood.

**-End of Flashback-**

 I shook my head from the thoughts and stood up, but realized my feet weren't functioning.

_'Damnit I need to find her and get this over with, I cannot be having these memories! I swore those damn feelings years ago.' _ I thought as I forced my feet to move from the spot.

**_'Well what about Ross' _**my conscience echoed through my prior thoughts.

_'Damnit Rosa IS Ross' _I thought as I growled to the night air.

**_'That doesn't change anything, Ross is still Ross… just she was Rosa in the past doesn't it all make sense now, why you fell for her just like you did Rosa, why you can't get her off your mind' _** That voice was really starting to get on my last nerve, I hate it when  I know I'm wrong.

_'But still she lied to me' _I thought as I turned to the direction of Makai.

**_'Yes but she must have a good reason… what about what happened with-'_**

****

_'SHUT UP! Now you sound like that damn fox!  Aren't you supposed to be helping me!! Why don't you just keep your mouth shut and let me figure this out myself!' _ I yelled at myself, finally hearing the following silence I desired at the moment as I sighed staring at the portal in front of me.

"Makai it is" I thought out loud as I entered the swirling threshold.

**-Back to present time-**

Ross fingered the carved initials in the stained and tarnished wood her drink was placed upon.

"Ross…" Hiei said slowly, but realized after a moments time he had gotten no response.

"Ross!" he said more sharply on to watch the blonde teen beside him take another swig of her drink, Hiei grumbled after realizing she was wasted and took the drink from her hand.

"HEY give me that back you ninny!" she yelled as Hiei moved the drink from her grasp.

"I don't think so" he said as she growled and took a blade from her belt.

"I might not have killed your sister, but I have no problem killing you because I know once you drag me out of this bar you're going to take me back and then use me as your katana target practice…. Can't you just leave me the fuck alone, let me get wasted, and drain this pain? I was wrong ok… I know you don't understand why I did what I did, but I don't need physical pain to bring back the memories of what's happened, and to punish me for how stupid I am. This emotional shit is quite enough to kill me." Ross dropped the blade to the ground and once again sat forward in her seat, suddenly kicking the bar's hollow base.

"DAMNIT! Why can't I just lose all these emotions again and turn back into the cold hearted bitch I was… why can't I just face my problems…" Ross felt hot tears threaten to fall as she glared at the table once more.

Hiei stared with a dazed expression… _'I… I' _Hiei suddenly lifted the smashed teen over his shoulder and kicked the front door open walking into the frozen night.

"Let go of me" said Ross as she punched Hiei's back in protest.

"I said I would bring you back" he said harshly as he tightened his grip around her knees.

"I said let me... let me go!" she yelled as she started to lose her consciousness while the drinks started to take their full effect.

"Just shut up" he said but she didn't answer.

"Ross…" but he was only answered by the pounding of the wind, Hiei stopped and lifted her from his shoulder only to see Ross open her eyes tiredly and then close them again.

_'Ow… my heart… why is this pendant burning me? What have I done this time?' _ Ross thought as she felt herself being lifted once again.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What the Hell?" screamed Kurama as Hiei closed the door behind him, and laid unconscious teen on the couch.

"What happened?" asked Koenma as Hiei growled and went to the kitchen coming back with a wet washcloth as he sat down beside her, placing the compress on her forehead, much to everyone's shock.

"I found her at a Makai bar… God only knows what she's been drinking, she was talking nonsense and then went out cold" said Hiei as Kurama sighed.

"What kind of nonsense" he said as Hiei growled.

"Just nonsense, I don't know fox" he said as Kurama nodded tiredly and took over, Hiei turned to stare at the toddler.

"Not all those things that happened are her fault… I'm going back to Mukuro… DON'T tell her I told you that" but before Koenma could even blink the fire demon was gone, only leaving his once beloved in their possession.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Oooo my head" moaned Ross as she went to grasp her forehead, but was stopped by the rough clearing of someone's throat.

Ross opened her sapphire eyes slowly to see the team and Koenma scattered across the room.

"Oh lord" she said as Koenma stood up from his spot.

"Glad to se you lived your binge drinking" He said as she growled and glared at him as she stood up.

"That would be none of your business" she said as Koenma crossed his arms.

"I don't know about that, running from the police is quite a crime, not to mention taking hold of a human body, along with your recent theft and…"

"Ok baby Buddah what the hell do you want? You want me to go into custody fine I don't care ok… just leave me the fuck alone right now..." she said as she flopped back on the couch and curled up into its warmth.

_'Wait… my pendant… it was burning last night why is that?' _she thought as she grabbed hold of her necklaces.

_'What the' _Ross pulled out a small envelope from the inside of her coat; she sat up slowly and looked at the small note cluctched in her grip.

"Where's Hiei?" she asked as Kurama raised a brow.

"He left why?" said Kurama as he watched his sister sigh exhaustedly.

Ross took her nail and slowly slide it across the back of, flipping it open she pulled it out slowly only to smell the oh-so-familiar scent of the fire kroomie and read the words in her mind.

_' Onna__,_

_You're wrong about me wanting to use you for katana target practice…  I just want to understand why you couldn't have told me sooner… but then again I would have done the same now that I think about i. I don't want what happened before to happen again in this lifetime… that's why I've left for Muroku and I don't plan on coming back this time. Emotional or Physical hurting you will bring no pleasure to me… so have a nice life._

_P.s__  I didn't mean for what happened that day to ever happen to you or me… it was my fault, I don't blame you for hating me._

_Yours truly,_

_He_

Ross could feel her fingers shaking, "I'm such a fool, I can't do anything right" she thought out loud as the others looked at her in surprise.

"Look I need to take you into custody now, my dad's been waiting to discuss your punishment since last night" said Koenma interrupting Ross' train of thought.

"Yeah… alright fine" she said with a exhausted look on her face as she stood and faced the portal but then turned slightly to stare at her brother.

"I'm sorry Youki… if Hiei ever comes back… tell him I'm sorry" she said her eyes weighed down by confusion and fatigue, she turned once more only to disappear into the portal once more.

**_AN-_**_ alright so what do you think?? I need some good reviews I really like this chappie myself but it doesn't matter what I like!! SO TELL ME!_

****

****


	13. No MorePlease Let Me Be

**_Authoress' note- _**_Hi ya people… I see got over 100 reviews going now WOOT! I'm special!! And of course I watched Yu Yu Hakusho last nightI'm so glad that they are showing new episodes!! Anyway…s on with the fic!_

**Chapter 13-**

Ross felt the tugging of cuffs on her wrists as they forced her up the hill to her as they called it 'residence'

_'I'm a fool… I'm worse than a damn fool I'm a liar… a thief… well yeah I definitely can't deny that I'm not a thief but not a thief I am proud of… I'm a thief of trust' _she thought as a low grumbled escaped one of the guards.

"Open the damn door onna" he said nudging her in the back… she didn't care anymore, she didn't care that they were treating her like shit, hell she deserved it… all she wanted to do was get inside and crawl under her bed to rot.

Ross opened the door slowly, but it was swiftly swung open from someone on the other side.

"What the hell…." Was all Ross could register coming from her brother's mouth as she saw her group of loved ones staring at her in complete puzzlement.

Ross grumbled as she was pushed into the room only to let her eyes meet the ground, she wouldn't look up at them… she didn't have the strength to see their disappointed faces, she let her long blonde curls cover her face from view.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Vegeta as the guard behind her shut the door.

"Why are there police in my house!" screamed Chi Chi as Ross readied herself for the blow to come.

"We're not-"

"You're… you're Makai authority… what in Kami-" Roshi let his mouth drop to the floor as he was at a loss of words.

"Can you unhand me?" Ross said bluntly her voice finally penetrating wanting ears.

"Not yet onna we still have a lot to discuss" said a deep voice belonging to the other guard getting a sour expression from Gohan.

"Onna! Why you-"

"Just let me go… I'll do what you say" Ross said slowly interrupting Gohan's respect speech… she didn't earn it.

"I just have one question for you brat" said the other guard gripping her roughly around the wrists.

"Will it get you to let me go?" she asked as he stiffened and then grunted.

"Fine, ask away…" Ross mumbled as the guard cleared his throat.

"We've caught you countless times, put you in custody or lock you up, how in the three worlds do you do it? How do you get out of our reach each and every fucken time? HOW?!?" he asked roughly making Ross' kin scrunch up their faces at the truth being reviled.

"Just lucky I guess" Ross muttered, the guard stood back for a second.

"You're one of top criminals in Makai one of the best thieves and slayers of all time and you're just telling me its luck?!?" he screamed making Ross' ears burn with agitation.

"I've been running from people like you my whole existence… I've just gotten use to people hating me; I've just gotten use to finding my way out of cells ok!? Does that satisfy you? Damn, just let me die if that's what you want so damn bad" she yelled now staring at the floor.

"Just tell Koenma to kill me if that's what you want… but until then all I ask is to have my hands unshackled" she mumbled softly not even daring to look up at the faces. She felt rough hands unhook her own from their binding and then something sharp stick into her wrist making her flinch instinctively.

"You're home bound  for the time being, you heard what Enma said about running… he's instructed me to place this bracelet on you to keep you from escaping it tracks you in all directions and-"

"Yeah… I know what it is" Ross said going down the hall, not letting her eyes meet the confusion around her, she closed the bathroom door slowly behind her letting it trap her away from her treacherous lies, soon  music followed and the soft sound of running water.

"What the hell is this all about" said Gohan glaring at the two guards in the door way.

"Sorry sir that's classified information" one muttered but was suddenly jerked into the grip of a not so friendly demi-sayian.

"I don't give a shit what the hell it is!! My sister leaves for her 16th birthday and then comes back in hand cuffs… NOT TO MENTION I FIND OUT THIS ISN'T THE FIRST TIME! What does she have to do with the damn demon world anyways?" Gohan screamed making the guards eyes bulge out.

"You…you mean you don't know? Ross she's a-" but before the guard could finish a large hand plopped over his mouth.

"Keep quiet Koenma said not to cause any problems" said the other guard only receiving a stiff nod from under his hand. Gohan let the brawny man out of his grip and grumbled something that sounded like 'I'll find out later,' the guard nodded and opened the door to the outside world turning back quickly only to throw something at Gohan.

"Make sure she gets that" he said, receive another confused look from Gohan as he heard the front door click. Gohan opened his hand slowly to take a glimpse at the item thrown before; it was a dried lavender rose in a plastic Ziploc bag.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ross stared at herself in the mirror… _'What have I done?' _ She thought as she opened the cabinet taking out a large collecting of CDs, taking one out she stuck it into the rickety stereo and turned the knob until it wouldn't go any higher.

The music started its toxic rhythm, Ross turned the hot water on as she undressed and pulled her long blond tresses from her view as she stepped into the shower.

_Why's there clothes all over the floor.  
Don't remember them being here before.  
Smell of perfume isn't here.  
Why's lipstick on the mirror?  
And still I don't understand.  
  
No pictures left in the hall.  
It's plain there's holes in my wall.  
Where the hells my credit cards?  
Why the hells my wallet in the yard?  
And still I don't understand._

Ross let the how water run off her back as she felt hot tears surface._  
  
Well now, I guess I should've listened.  
When you said you've had enough.  
A little trick I picked up from my father.  
in one ear and out the other.  
Why's love got to be so tuff?  
  
Should've seen the look on my face.  
My shits all over the place!  
Why's this happening to me?  
Why'd you take both sets of keys?  
And still I don't understand._

"Im such a fool" she thought out loud as she felt her cheeks burning from the pain of realizing the truth._  
  
Well now, I guess I should've listened  
When you said you've had enough  
A little trick I picked up from my father  
in one ear and out the other  
Why's love got to be so tuff?_

_Ohh__, Well I guess I should've listened_

Ross wiped the salty tears from her face as she stepped out of the bathroom letting the steam cover her reflection on the mirror._  
  
There's clothes all over my floor.  
I don't remember them being there before.  
There are no candles in here.  
Lipstick still on my mirror.  
And I still don't understand.  
  
Well now, I guess I should've listened.  
When you said you've had enough.  
A little trick I picked up from my father.  
In one ear and out the other.  
Why's love got to be so tuff?  
  
Well now, I guess I should've listened.  
When you said you've had enough.  
A little trick I picked up from my father.  
In one ear and out the other.  
Why's love got to be so tuff?_

_(I do not own this song but I LOVE it! Nickelback rule!)_

Ross wiped a small part of the mirror clean, only to see her swollen face reflecting back at her, she felt like screaming, hell she felt like killing something how could she have been so naïve?

"Damnit" she muttered as she looked at her sour reflection. "No more…. No more of this" she thought out loud as she stuck out her hand, staring at the bracelet pinned to her wrist she growled and smacked herself in the face.

"How could you have been so STUPID?" she screamed at herself as she grumbled and began to get dressed.

"No more of this NO MORE I will not having anything to do with that world EVER!" she yelled to no one as she tied her cargo pants off letting them drag on the floor.

The stereo buzzed as he switched to another song.

_I could be mean   
I could be angry   
You know I could be just like you   
  
I could be fake   
I could be stupid   
You know I could be just like you _

Ross growled as she listened to the lyrics, '_damn right´_ she thought as the music consumed her once more._  
  
You thought you were sitting beside me   
Your were only in my way   
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you   
  
You thought you were there to guide me   
You were only in my way   
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you   
You thought you were there to guide me   
You were only in my way   
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you   
  
I could be cold   
I could be ruthless   
You know I could be just like you   
  
I could be weak   
I could be senseless   
You know I could be just like you   
  
You thought you were sitting beside me   
Your were only in my way   
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you _

Ross sat down on the toilet… '_Why is this song so true? Why….'  
  
You thought you were there to guide me   
You were only in my way   
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you   
You thought you were there to guide me   
You were only in my way   
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you   
  
On my own, cause I can't take liven with you   
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you   
Want me to   
  
You thought you were sitting beside me   
Your were only in my way   
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you   
  
You thought you were there to guide me   
You were only in my way   
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you   
You thought you were there to guide me   
You were only in my way   
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you   
  
I could be mean   
I could be angry   
You know I could be just like you_

_( I__ don't own Three Day's Grace either but I love them too!)_

Ross slammed the stereo off as she heard pounding on the bathroom door, _'Great... What can I say to them they obviously know about… some of it, what can I say… sigh I might as well not say anything I suppose… what** IS** there to say?'_ Ross sighed loudly as she opened the door only to see Gohan's angry face.

"I want answers" he said plainly as Ross pushed herself passed him.

"Not now" she said as she went to descend the stairs only to yanked back up.

"YES NOW!" screamed Vegeta making Ross tumble to the ground, she rubbed her wrist and just stared at them all wide eyed.

"There's nothing to say… I'm a criminal lets just keep it at that" she said lowly as she stood up and pulled her hair back.

"What do you have to do with the demon world?" asked Roshi making Ross look up once more.

"Nothing now… I have nothing to do with them besides the fact that I am being punished for the time being… until Koenma takes this off" she said holding up her wrist.

"But I deserve it… I really do… so if you'll excuse me I'm going to let you resume your lives as I go back to being a nothing… I was never anything" she mumbled at the end as she went down the stairs slowly.

"Just leave me be" she yelled as she slammed her bedroom door and locked it behind her.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**6 months later-**

School had started up again, things were back to normal… well as normal as they can get for an 11th grade demi-saiyan reincarnate. Nobody had seen much of Ross since that night… she mostly kept to herself in her room during the summer.

Now that school started Ross had a job as a waitress and was paying her car payments on a used piece of shit she had gotten cheep from a dealer down the street, anything to stay away from becoming anything more than a vision was all she cared about now.

"Hey Ross!" screamed someone down the hall as she made her way to the exit, Ross turned around to see her friend Amelia running down the hall.

"Hey you forgot this!" she said handing a stack of clipped papers to the blonde saiyan.

"Oh… thanks" Ross said stuffing then into her back pack.

"Is everything alright?" Amelia asked as Ross looked up.

"What do you mean?" asked Ross as Amelia scrunched up her face.

"Well you've been doing a lot of drastic things lately, getting your belly button pierced… getting your hair cut short are you sure everything is ok?" The girl asked as Ross sighed.

_' I guess she has a reason to worry, I did get my belly button pierced which  swore never to do and cut my hair to right above my shoulders… it was way down my back before… but I think this just suits me more…' _ Ross sighed as she became lost in thought, she snapped out of it.

"Just ready for a change I suppose" Ross said getting a reassuring smile from Amelia.

"Well alright, I'll see you tomorrow, Oh and really I do love your hair! It just makes you look so… different" Amelia said as Ross smiled.

"Thank you…. See ya" she said turning and leaving the building.

"Good… that's what I want" she mumbled.

"Want what?" asked a cheery voice from behind her, Ross turned around to meet a shocked stare from a blue haired fairy onna.

"Oh my goodness your hair" is all Botan could say as she pointed to Ross.

"Forget it Botan just leave I want nothing to do with any of you" she said harshly as she turned around and walked hastily away.

"Oh but… but Ross we need you to come to… Ross can you wait up" Botan said out of breath as she tried to catch up with the quick demi-saiyan.

"No… No NO I am not going anywhere."

"But… but your pendant its-"

"I don't care if it EATS me I'm not going anywhere and that's THAT!" Ross screamed as she opened the door to her car and slammed it in Botan's face, turning on the engine she backed up and skidded off from the parking lot.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ross clutched to her necklaces instinctively as she parked in front of the restaurant she worked at.

_' I know what you were going to say Botan… and I don't care, I don't care if all of Makai comes after me I just want to be left alone- I'll deal with it when it comes' _ Ross thought as she pulled a Ziploc bag from under her seat.

"Youko…." She mumbled as she stared at the lavender rose, her mind began to wander to the fire demon of her past but she pushed the thought away as she stuffed the bag under her seat once more and locked her car,  and walked back into her present life… as a human.

**_Authoress note- _**_Yes I went and got all my hair cut off… but just like Ross I did it for change… LOL and I got my belly button pierced with I might add hurt like hell… but for my 16th birthday I figured I owed it to myself to do something creative LOL Anyways Please Review!_

****

****


	14. Changes, Changes

**_Authoress' note- _**_Well it's storming here and I have this chappie all set up so LOL you better review Gar but I know you will cause I have such loyal readers… grins on with the fic!_

**Chapter 14-**

A young waitress walked back to her table in the over-crowded restaurant, holding out a pitcher of water she put her façade back on as she smiled at her waiting customers.

_'lightly brushing a hair from her stone face  
she watched him smolder under the afternoon sun  
smelling a breath of God's glory  
and she turned the other way towards sunlight  
Towards a new beginning  
Towards a new façade  
filtered the sherbet rays of sunrise  
she kissed the air with her scent of passion  
she had given it all up  
had lived and died in three desperate days  
and now was her time to rest  
to become pure once more in God's vanilla light'_

_((I wrote this poem alright so don't steal it… but tell me what you think))_

She wore the face of a human, but really it was only a desperate plea for a second chance.

"Thank you" said the old woman at the table she had just served.

"No problem maim enjoy your meal" she said as she left the human family to finish their food.

She wore a pair of semi-baggy cargo pants and a white tee-shirt, her hair was cut fairly short just brushing the top of her shoulders, her golden curls bounced as she made her way back into the kitchen where her sapphire eyes scanned the room for the man that held her paycheck.

"I suppose you're looking for this" said a deep voice, making the young girl turn around to see a large pudgy man waving an envelope in the air.

"Yes sir my shift is over" she said, a smile crept upon the man's plump features, he handed her the envelope and slapped her on the back.

"Good job Son, I'll see you next Tuesday" he said, the blond haired maiden turned around with a confused look.

"Next Tuesday, but my next shift is-"

"You've been pulling everyone's extra shifts, not to mention doing double time… I think you've earned a couple of days off with pay… lets just call it your early Christmas present" he said interrupting the girl's question, she just smiled and nodded.

"I can't thank you enough"

"Just get out of here would you" he said as she smiled and turned to put up her apron.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T GET HER TP AGREE!" screamed a WAY to tense toddler as he glared at the blue fairy girl in front of him.

"I'm sorry Koenma sir I… I tried she wouldn't have anything to do with me" said the blue haired woman as she watched the demi-god growl and kick his desk.

"This is unacceptable- I cannot have that pendant fall into the wrong hands" he said as the girl named Botan sighed.

"I really don't think she cares at this point… why, don't you just leave her alone?" asked Botan as Koenma glared at her.

"YEAH AND LET THE EARTH BLOW UP! I DON'T' THINK SO!" he screamed as Botan cringed from the volume of his voice.

"Yes I see that causes a problem" she said as Koenma glared at her.

"Damn right it does, something's up with her and I'm not just talking about the fact that she has been avoiding Makai… and the team…" Koenma mumbled off into thought as Botan sighed.

"Well what can we do… we could inform the boys… they might be able to keep an eye on her" suggested Botan making Koenma look up at her.

"I don't know… I suppose we can try." He said as the fairy girl nodded and went off to inform the rest of the team.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The young girl walked out into the autumn air, inhaling deeply as she went to unlock her piece of shit car.

_'Good with those extra days off I can get ready for quarter exams, and possibly get some sleep' _she thought as she smiled inwardly knowing that little pleasures like these made her life.

A sharp pain shot through her chest, making her clutch it for air, this wasn't the first time of course… but every time caught her off guard like this.

_'Not again… I don't AH I don't get it why am I in so much pain, I haven't done anything wrong' _she thought as she finally resumed her composure, she sighed and pulled the three chains that hung lovingly around her neck.

_'Why? Why do I feel this pain, why do I have this responsibility?' _She thought as she stared at the bracelet that still remained on her right arm.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So what is it this time Botan?" asked an annoyed Yusuke as he leaned back in his chair at the kitchen table, they had all, well all meaning everyone but Hiei and Ross joined up at his house for the little 'meeting'.

"Well… as you know it's been 6 months since we have all been together…" Botan looked around at the expressions that polished their faces.

"Alright I'll just get to the point; Koenma has suggested that you keep an eye on Ross"

"Why is something wrong?" asked Kurama as Botan felt a sweat drop forming.

"Well… I'm not sure, she has refused to see Koenma or any of you guys or ANYONE from Makai… she says she's through with it all, to say it bluntly," Botan said making Kurama's facial expression to become unreadable.

"Well then I see no need to bother her, she hasn't done anything wrong," he said making Botan sigh.

"Yes but-"

"I'm sorry Botan I can't help you, my sister deserves to be happy even after all the stupid things she's done she obviously wants to start over and I won't help Koenma meddle with that" Kurama said as Yusuke and the others nodded in agreement.

"I mean she IS a person too, not an object" said Keiko as Botan sighed in defeat.

"Alright well… what more can I say to persuade you guys… I suppose you have your own rights to do what you want to"

"NO THEY DON'T!" screamed Koenma from behind the blue fairy girl.

Botan turned around to see Koenma in his teenage form behind her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DON'T HAVE ANY SAY, IT'S OUR LIVES PACIFIER BREATH!?!" Screamed Yusuke as Koenma crossed his arms.

"Ross' pendant has started to take over her life form, if you don't go and talk some sense into her she's going to die," said the demi-god, making Yusuke fall out of his chair.

"You mean she's dying?" asked Kuwa with a long face of despair.

"Not exactly…it's more like her strength is deteriorating which will in the end… kill her" the demi-god said making Kuwa gulp.

"Isn't that the same thing as dying?" asked Yusuke getting a glare from Koenma.

"NO! She's merely losing her strength not everything else Yusuke"

"Hn" Yusuke leaned back into his chair in an attempt to think.

"We'll go and talk to her about it, but I can't insure anything but that Koenma," said Kurama only receiving a sigh from the pint size leader.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The door opened slowly, making the whole house echo with the squeak it emitted.

"Ross is that you?" asked a happy go lucky voice making Ross look up to see her father at the stairway.

"Wow your hair" he said as Ross sighed and shut the door behind her.

"Yeah I did it a few weeks ago… when, did you get home?" she asked as she made her way up the stairs.

"A few days ago… seems you're never around." he said as Ross took a sprite from the fridge.

"Yeah I try to stay out of the way" she mumbled as she gulped down half the can.

"What do you mean you're not in the way...?"

"You have no idea dad" Ross' crushed the can and threw it in the trash.

"Look… I need to get a shower…and then I'm gonna hit the library… I wish I could sit and chat but…-" Ross stopped herself from going into a deep conversation as she sighed and grabbed her bag heading for the bathroom.

"Ok…." was all Goku could say as the bathroom clicked shut. Gohan walked into the front door and sighed exhaustedly as he saw his father in the kitchen.

"Hey Dad" he said as Goku turned and smiled.

"Hey Gohan what's up?"

"Not too much what are you doing just sitting here all by yourself?" Asked the demi-saiyan as Goku went the fridge.

"Nothing just you know your mother isn't home and Ross is taking a shower…"

"Oh I see you caught her before she could run off to work, you're lucky it's a rare thing to catch her before she runs off" said Gohan as Goku raised a brow.

"Really?" he said with a puzzled look at Gohan just nodded, the bathroom opened behind him letting out a screen of steam as someone closed the door and made their way down the hall.

"Well look who it is" said Gohan as Ross made her way down the hall to see her eldest brother standing in the kitchen with shocked eyes.

"Your… your hair" he said pointing at her as Ross just sighed.

"Lord people it's just hair…" she said as she shook her messy 'do' so that water droplets sprayed the two saiyans.

"Hey stop that" said Gohan shielding himself.

"Hn" is all she said as she walked into the kitchen and throwing her rather large book bag onto a free chair as she reached up in the cabinet to grab a glass.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" screamed Gohan making Ross look a him.

"What?" she asked as Gohan pulled up her shirt.

"That!" he said pointing to her belly button.

"It's a belly-button-ring" she said slowly as she let the light hit the light blue gem that polished the gem at the end of the stud.

"I can't believe you did that!" he yelled as Goku just stared at it.

"Damn Gohan get a clue I'm 16, I was born with a tattoo now why can't I have my belly pierced… I just figured I would do something spontaneous" she said as Gohan just grunted and crossed his arms.

"I still don't understand how that happened" He said pulling up the back of her shirt to look at the Rose bud tattoo type birthmark that laid on her lower right back.

"Hn" is all Ross said as she stuck a piece of toast in her mouth.

"I gotta go, see ya" she said as she grabbed her bag once again and made her way out the door, shutting it tightly behind her.

"Out of all you kids, I still don't get out she became the rebellious one" Goku said as Gohan shook his head exasperated.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" asked Kuwa as Yusuke just growled.

"You heard Koenma" he said as they made their way up the hill to her house.

"Yeah but I mean we haven't seen her in 6 months… and she said she didn't want anything to do with us…" Kuwa looked at Kurama who just sighed and went to the door.

"We're not forcing her to do anything" the fox replied as he knocked on the door, footsteps could be heard from the inside as the door swung open.

"Hello" Gotein said as he stared at the rather interesting group in front of him.

"Hey is Ross in?" asked Yusuke, Gotein leaned on the door frame.

"No… I haven't seen her in a few months, she 's busy with school work and all… why you need her or something?" asked Gotein a little forcefully at the end, he didn't like the looks of this group, no one was going to hurt his sister if he had anything to do with it.

"Do you know where she might be perhaps?" asked Kurama with a kind smile, Gotein sighed.

"Work… maybe the library… I don't know" he said as Kurama smiled.

"Thanks sorry for taking your time" he said, Gotein nodded slowly as he shut the door.

"So where now?" asked Yusuke.

"Its odd that she hasn't been home in so long… seems she's trying to avoid her family, I say we check the library" said Kurama, as the boys nodded in agreement.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ross pulled her headphones on as she entered the library; she wore a pair of olive green cargos which dragged on the floor slightly, combat boots, and a black sleeveless V-neck, letting her necklaces hang freely, her hair was tossed crazily letting her curls frame her face.

Jamming her stuff into the seat next to her she pulled out a couple of text books and sighed tiredly as she opened them to their marked pages.

The boys entered the door to the library, "Come on lets look around" said Kurama as the boys nodded following him till they caught sight of a short haired looking Ross'

_'No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be faded to telling only lies_

She let the music engulf her as she closed her eyes and taped her pencil to the rhythm, as the boys let their mouths scrape the floor from shock.

_  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free  
No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
Like i do, and i blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain woe  
Can show through_

"Is that her?" asked Yusuke as Kuwa nodded, "Yeah I think so… she looks so… different" he said as Kurama just stared speechless._  
  
Discover l.i.m.p. say it [x4]  
No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
No one know how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies  
  
No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes.'_

_((I do not own 'Behind Blue Eyes' by Limp Bizkit))_

Ross sighed loudly as the song ended; she took off her headphones and put them aside as she reached for her pencil, only to hear her name spoken behind her.

****

**_Authoress' Note-_**_ ha-ha I'm gonna end it there… hehe dodges trash hey now!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!_


	15. Face to Face

**_Authoress' note- _**_hey well I've been getting some complaints about never answering any of my reviews so I'm gonna start doing it right now with this chappie… so whenever you have a question for me about my writing or story or whatever just review the chappie and I will be sure to answer it in the next chapter. smiles I think you all deserve it LOL oh and if you wanna just review to review I would appreciate that too , it doesn't have to be a question. Smiles wider alright I'm starting to confuse myself… anyways they'll be at the bottom of the chappie so enjoy!_

**Chapter 15-**

_Ross sighed loudly as the song ended; she took off her headphones and put them aside as she reached for her pencil, only to hear her name spoken behind her._

**0000000000000000000000000000__**

_'What the-' _Ross thought as she turned around slowly only to hear herself let out an exasperated sigh as she caught hold of who was calling to her.

"Great…" she thought out loud as the boys made their way… well really stumbling over quite a few things to get to the demi-saiyan.

"Ross... is that you?" asked the oversized carrot top known as Kuwabara.

"Maybe who wants to know" she mumbled as she went to find one of her books, even though she knew trying to avert her attention from the teens around her was impossible.

"You cut your hair…" was all that Yusuke could register as Ross rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Way to point out the obvious detective" she mumbled sounding an awfully lot like Hiei, making Yusuke fume.

"HEY! Don't get all bitcy with me I was just making a statement" he said clenching his fists ready to beat the snot out of the blonde girl before him.

"What do you want? And if its going back to Makai the answer is no." she asked tiredly as she thumbed through her book.

"Ross…" Kurama couldn't find the right words to say.

"Look Koenma told us about the pendant" said Elaine, making Kurama looked at her shocked from her outburst.

"He did, did he, wow he's got a big mouth" Ross said looking up from her book to the blue haired fox demon in front of her.

"Rose… Ross look you need to go back to Koenma's castle or there's going to be some problems" she said making Ross just stare at her with empty eyes,

"And why the hell would I want to do that… I told you I'm NOT going back and that's that." she said closing her book as she stood up to retrieve her things.

"You're going to die if you don't" is all Kurama could mutter, Ross stopped her packing and then sighed as she continued.

"Good… I deserve it" she said getting a glare from her former brother.

"Why have you been avoiding us?" Kurama asked more sternly now.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked innocently, her eyes batting as she put a sickening sweet smile across her face.

"Don't act stupid with me, you know what I mean" he said taking a step forward.

"Kurama I'm not a child anymore I can very well take care of myself" she said glaring at him, as he looked at her wrist where the tracking device which Koenma had cursed her with still laid.

"Obviously not" he said in a calm tone making Ross growl.

"Shows how much you know" she mumbled through clenched teeth as she stormed out the building.

"Ross" Yusuke whined after her as she slammed the glass door behind her, entering the windy conditions outside.

The group followed her outside, only to find her searching through her bag in front of a ratty looking vehicle.

"What are you doing?" asked Yusuke as Ross adjusted the books in her arms as she searched through her bag angrily.

"Trying to get away from you" she said as she dropped the keys onto the floor, Yusuke picked them up and held them out to her with a hurt expression. Ross looked at him and growled loudly throwing her belongings on the floor as she grabbed the keys still in his hand, holding them in a strong grip.

"You don't understand Yusuke… none-of-you-do… all I do is bring problems… all I do is cause pain, and I REFUSE to let that happen again" she yelled fiercely as she grabbed the keys out of his hands and went to unlock her car door, but the keys suddenly disappeared from her grasp.

Ross turned around to see Kurama holding them in his grasp.

"Kurama this isn't a game, just give me the damn keys and we'll forget you ever found out about me ok" she said painfully as Kurama stared at her with those emerald orbs.

"Ross… the only person you're hurting is yourself" his voice echoed through the cold parking lot, Ross shivered from the sudden chill she felt creep up her spine.

The blonde teen turned to the cloudy window of her car and stared at her reflection… she had changed greatly in these last couple of months, forcing herself to believe she was human, she knew she wasn't.

"DAMNIT I AM NOT HURTING MYSELF!" she screamed to no one as she kicked her tire making the car tremble from the force.

"SEE! he took it away again! I can't even hurt this piece of shit car anymore… I can't do anything right, I can't lie right I can't be a human what the hell am I good for? Nothing… that's the answer" she screamed as she turned around and swiped the keys from Kurama's grip.

"I refuse to live two lives, I refuse to hurt the people around me anymore… DAMNIT!!" she screamed as she threw the car door open and threw in her belongings and jumped in.

"I am NOT going to be another statistic like last time Kurama I WILL NOT!" she screamed tearing the pendant from her neck and throwing it at them as she started the car.

"Find someone else to be your puppet and let my die in piece" she yelled as she rolled up her window, before the boys could protest Ross skidded out of the parking lot and into traffic.

"GRR why does she have to be so stubborn" growled Botan.

"That's my sister for you" Kurama sighed as he looked at the pendant.

"Yes well without that she's going to die sooner than expected" Botan said mournfully as Kurama looked down at the necklace in his possession.

"I think that's what she wants"

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ross sat in traffic; her heart began to ache for the ones she had just spat on.

_'You know this is for the best… its to keep them safe… you deserve to die and you know it after killing all those innocent human lives in those cities 5 years ago… you don't deserve this second chance' _

**_'Damnit shut up… I know you're right ok you don't have to shove it in my face' _******

Her mind was racing to find a possible answer for why she had done what she'd done, why she had hurt so many people in the process of saving herself.

Ross growled at the cars clogging her way home.

"DAMNIT HURRY UP! DAMN NING-" She was cut off by a sudden sneering pain in her chest, Ross pulled off to the side of the road as she fought to keep consciousness.

_'This is what you wanted… isn't it Rossy' _mumbled Rosa's voice in her head as the world around her swirled into darkness.

_'can't you hear it?_

_the calls of the child?_

_far__ away in the back of my mind_

_she__ can only scream for the chains which crush her soul_

_no one opens the lock_

_no__ one turns a head_

_maybe__ because I am the only one that can hear her_

_an__ angelic face laces my mind_

_as__ tears drain my sorrows_

_long__ lost, long gone_

_far__ from the existence of common hands_

_can__ you hear it?_

_the__ call_

_can__ you here the questions pondering my mind_

_she's__ calling for you to listen but yet_

_you__ don't answer'_

_(( alright I wrote this poem so don't steal it! but what do you think?))_

**Dream**

Ross opened her eyes to find cherry blossoms surrounding her.

_'What the-'_ she thought as she stood up to find that her clothes had been changed, she now wore sapphire robes trimmed with a darker navy, her boots had also been replaced with sandals.

"Alright what the hell is going on" Ross spoke out as she searched for the person responsible for the mess before her.

"Hello" she yelled a bit confused on why she was the only one in the surroundings.

"We have a lot to talk about Rossalynn" said a soothing voice from behind her, Ross turned to see a very elegant fox demon behind her; she wore the same robes only in lilac trimmed with white. Her hair blew behind her as her ears danced with the wind and her eyes stared at Ross with an empty glow.

"Why have you brought me here and changed my attire?" growled Ross as Rosa just chucked lightly much like Youko.

"As I said we have a lot to talk about… and I think those robes suit you" Rosa said as Ross growled and crossed her arms.

"What the hell could WE have to talk about" Ross asked angrily as she sat underneath a tree with large blossoms decorating it.

"I've noticed a lot of changes in your behavior lately" Rosa said a bit concerned as Ross laid on her back playing with one of the fallen flowers.

"So you've been spying on me I thought I told you to go away" Ross grumbled as she threw the flower away into the wind.

"You've also given back the amethyst stone" Rosa said sitting next to the blonde teen.

"What's your point" Ross said now sitting up staring at the disgruntled fox demon.

"Is something bothering you?" Rosa asked as Ross let out a rather large huff.

"What would ever make you think that?" Ross asked as Rosa slapped her across the face, Ross stood up holding her cheek as she glared at the fox.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" screamed Ross as Rosa stood up her eyes a now menacing red.

"I tried to give you warning with that rose I sent you all those months ago, but you obviously are too stupid to realize what a fucken warning is!" screamed Rosa as she dug her claws into the palms of her hands.

"What the hell are you talking about? That rose was given to me by that toddler ruler… it has nothing to do with you" Ross glared as Rosa flashed her fangs.

"It has everything to do with me; I gave it to Koenma to give to you… I was NOT going to let you give up!" screamed Rosa as Ross raised a brow and then turned around.

"Too late kitsune I already have… I can't take this anymore… I can't take being ripped between two identities anymore" Ross said softly as she twisted her hands. Rosa stared at the back of her counterpart's skull.

"Then there's only one way to show you what I mean" Rosa murmured, Ross turned around with a perplexed expression.

"Show me what?" she asked, as Rosa waved her hand making her surroundings swirl once again into pink and white. They landed in a dark field the darkness around them seemed to hold their souls like a sweaty hand, making Ross nervous.

"Where have you taken me?" Ross asked as she looked around the deserted field. Rosa lifted a hand and pointed to the middle of the field where two forms materialized out of thin air. Lightening struck as Rosa looked at Ross her eyes filled with grief.

"You have spilt our soul" she said as Ross raised a brow in confusion, but then looked at the two forms in front of her, one wore a bright orange gi with a blue sash much like Goku's she had black hair which was tied back in two long braided pig tails that trailed down her back she held a ball of energy in her hands as she glared daggers at the other form across from her. She wore a black gi with a blood red sash, her hair much like Ross' only she had two crimson ears on either side of her head, it was tied back into a low pony tail as she pointed the katana in her grasp at the other's throat. Both of them had menacing sapphire eyes which shown through the dark atmosphere like wild fire.

"You have split our soul… you have made us two different people Rossalynn and neither of these forms are our OWN true identities, they both hold a grudge against each other… and surrendering the amethyst stone has given them a chance to escape from the deepest folds of your soul" Rosa said as she lowered her arm staring at the ground in despair.

"In the end they will destroy us both… and now you are truly ripped between two identities" Rosa's elegant voice rang through Ross' mind as she fought to think… to understand the problem.

"So I… caused this… just like I cause everything else that goes wrong I am going to be the one that leads my self to destruction" Ross said slowly as Rosa lowered her head hiding her sullen face with her auburn blonde locks.

"Let me show you something" Rosa said taking a hold of Ross' sapphire robes spinning them once again into another dimension of thought.

"What now?" Ross asked as she yanked away from the kitsune's grasp.

"Look" Rosa said pointing once again to the ground below them. There stood a young kitsune her hair pulled back and tied lowly trailing down her back; her rich highlights of red streaked her blonde curly hair. Her eyes were closed as she sat by a lake she wore a dark outfit and crossed her arms arrogantly as she seemed to be waiting for someone.

"Ok… and what does this have to do with anything about me?" asked Ross as Rosa glared at her.

"I'm losing my patience with you, now shut up and watch." she growled as Ross rolled her eyes and went back to the scene before her.

"You think you could be any later?" asked the kitsune below them, her eyes still closed as a figure dropped from the sky.

"Well excuse me princess I didn't know I was in the presence of royalty" mocked a spiky haired fire demon.

"Shut up and come on we're going to be late" the former demon Rosa stood up and grabbed a katana from her side throwing it to Hiei.

"Here I think you need this more than me" Rosa said arrogantly as Hiei rolled his eyes in return, suddenly an arrow shot out from the brush.

"What the-" Rosa looked around as Hiei pulled the katana from his side, a fleet of arrows soon followed afterwards showering the two figures as they fought to advance on their enemy.

**SNAP**

"HIEI!" Rosa screamed as she felt the pressure of the arrow penetrate her chest, she growled as a purple substance oozed from her wound.

"Great I'm poisoned… BRAT! If you hadn't forgotten your damn sword I could have blocked that one!" Rosa screamed as she felt hot liquid soak her clothing, Hiei was now at her side and pulled her into the brush making the kit growl in response.

"Ow! Stop that!" screamed the kit as Hiei pulled the arrow from her chest.

"Will you chill...? I have to see the wound onna, stop pushing my hands away" Hiei growled as he pulled at her clothing.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had your damn sword" Rosa growled angrily as Hiei glared at her.

"Oh yeah just blame it on me, YOU'RE the one that gave me your sword, not me" Hiei explained impatiently as Rosa closed her eyes, she could feel the poison taking hold.

"Stay here, don't come out until I tell you, I can do this on my own" Hiei said as he watched his mate falling from consciousness and then left to fend off the enemy.

Rosa opened her eyes and growled from his order, pulling herself up by her elbows she peered out into the field to see arrows showering her mate, but then something caught her eye, she turned her head to the right to see something shiny in the brush about fifty feet from her.

Like slow motion she watched the soldiers stand up and aim their arrows at the man before them.

"NO!" she screamed pulling herself up with all her strength, Hiei turned to see his distraught mate but was then caught off guard, twenty or so arrows impaled him as he let out a painful groan from the hit.

"Hiei!" screamed Rosa she ran to her mate's side.

"You fool what the hell did you do that for?" Hiei asked as he felt his strength slipping out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry I saw something shiny and… and… wait- no don't close your eyes!" Hiei opened them slowly to see unshed tears fill her lilac laced eyes.

"You disobeyed me onna…" he said softly as Rosa glared at him.

"I was only trying to protect you!" she screamed, but then felt several sharp objects penetrate her back.

"AH!" she screamed as she lost her balance falling to the ground beside the fire demon.

"Rosa… Rosa…" Hiei waited for her reply but it never came.

"STOP PLAYING WITH ME AND ANSWER ME!" Hiei yelled as he tried to force himself to sit up but the poison had already weakened him.

"I… killed you… I killed us… I betrayed you Hiei… I should have listened- I deserve to die…please just kill them for me Hiei… that's all I ask… Please…" Rosa's voice fell into a gravely tone as life slipped away from her.

'_mirrored reflections of past souls  
insidious taunting of the untold  
forgotten feelings wrapped in time  
for that moment you were mine  
  
I lost you that night  
the darkness took hold  
breathing a lie, I wish were untold  
a crippled decision, unwrapped our joy  
now its just empty, nothing to toy  
  
tainted questions scream through my mind  
knotted answers are not there to find  
that night was torture, I listened wrong  
but now its too late, you're too gone.'_

_((I wrote this too so don't steal it!! watcha think?))___

"Rosa…" Hiei felt his breathing decrease… his heart stopping… and it was all her fault.

"Why are you showing me this" Ross said slowly, she felt her heart ache to help the couple below her.

"I thought it was about time you knew what really happened… when Hiei and I died. Rosa looked down at the scene and waved her hand quickly to relinquish it.

"That's… that's terrible" Ross said as Rosa sat down they were once again in the field where the two figures still stood.

Rosa closed her eyes slowly and then opened them again, focusing on the ground where an arrow and bow materialized, they glowed a sickening lavender, Rosa stared at them for what seemed like eternity in thought.

"I… I have decided to fuse our souls into one… that is if you decide to agree" Rosa said now looking up at Ross with remorseful eyes.

"What… what do you mean fuse our souls?" Ross asked as Rosa stood up and went ot a near by tree leaning against it.

"Unlike Youko and his human counterpart I am going to make us person, giving you all my memories and the ability to transform into me at your will" Ross stepped back and looked at the fox in confusion.

"You mean you're… you're going to kill yourself? For me?" Ross asked as Rosa nodded slowly.

"It will require my life yes… but I think it's about time you were freed from these chains to be who you want… you will still be human in ningenkai, but once you enter my territory in makai you will turn back into me… only this time you'll be in control, Hiei has done this himself years and years ago… now I think it's the best choice for us as well" Rosa said slowly her molasses voice dripping from every living thing in the mirage around the young blonde demi-saiyan.

"Rosa… I can't… I can't let you kill yourself" Ross said slowly as Rosa clenched her claws into her palms.

"YOU WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO KNOW ALL THE MEMORIES OF YOUR PAST, EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU WILL FINALLY MAKE MORE SENSE, AND YOU'RE SAYING YOU CAN'T LET ME DIE! IF YOU DON'T DO THIS YOU WILL KILL YOU AND ME SOON ENOUGH!!" The angry kitsune screamed as her eyes shown through like pots of fire.

"Rosa…" Ross felt her eyes fill with tears of remorse as she embraced the kitsune, she felt arms encircle her as her counterpart comforted her.

"It's the right decision… trust me… I've just been to self-fish to do it… all I want now is for you to be who you are… to be happy" Rosa felt tears sting her eyes as she let go of the demi-saiyan and grabbed the bow and arrow at her feet.

"For me to do this I'm going to have to shoot you the same way I died… even though I am giving you this chance I need you to understand that not all your problems will disappear… you will still have the stone to deal with but now you will have your full power… you will finally be you" Rosa said as Ross nodded slowly drying her eyes from her former sentimental moment.

Rosa strung the bow and aimed at Ross' heart.

"Did I forget to mention I have terrible aim" Rosa said grinning as Ross felt a smile creep on her features.

"Don't I know-" Ross was suddenly cut off by a power agonizing pain emitting her body, the world around her swirled into a violent black.

_'splendid waves slip me away from this twisted pain  
running warm salty hands across my blind eyes  
saving me from my own helpless nature  
tugging, pulling me into welcoming arms  
comforting my hardened wounds  
and giving me the sands of time I so dearly desire  
I'm isolated from the pain,  
from the heartache,  
from the world  
but now all I desire is to go back  
to go back to the world of hard-ships and frustration  
to feel my blind eyes run cold once more  
to breath the scent of betrayal  
for without all these, I'm isolating myself from the truth'_

_((wow I'm giving you a lot of my poems in this chappie… oh well I think it sets the mood, don't steal it!))___

"Goodbye Rossy… take care" the words echoed through the hallow walls of her world as everything caved into nothingness.

**End of Dream**

Ross felt herself get tugged back into the real world, suddenly her mind was buzzing with a new feeling… remembrance… she could remember the first time Rosa and Hiei met… when they got married… it all made sense now… everything about her past and Rosa's filled her mind and swam through her cells… she was finally whole.

_'Where am I?' _Ross thought as she as she went to move but stopped when she heard voices around her.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked a concerned voice as another cleared their throat.

"Yes well a bunch of kids found her on the side of the road passed out in her car, it's a good thing they got her here so quickly, otherwise we might not have been able to repair the hole in her heart in time… it's obviously been ignored for way too long luckily this young girl was very lucky," said a smooth deep voice obviously belonging to a doctor of some sort.

"I can't thank you enough" said the concerned voice again as someone else stepped into the room.

"No it was our pleasure, I'm just glad we followed her, we're… old friends of Ross and we got in a bit of a disagreement earlier… I just hope she'll be alright when she wakes" said an elegant voice belonging to none other than Kurama.

"Yes well for open heart surgery she should be alright in a few weeks, I'm sure she'll awaken soon her vital signs are doing well she gave us a bit of a scare during the operation but fortunately she came back to us." a few more footsteps could be heard and then a door creaking pierced through the room.

"Thank you doctor" Kurama said once again as the door closed.

"Is she going to be alright?" Kuwa's voice rang through the room.

_'AH! You think he could scream any louder! arr…. my ears…' _Ross groaned as she went to cover them but found she didn't have the strength.

"Did you hear something?" asked Kuwa making Ross growl.

"Will you shut up… ar… my ears I think they're bleeding" Ross said as she opened her eyes to see a bunch of people surrounding her.

"Great you're awake" Kurama said flashing a relieved smile.

"Wait… what's wrong with your eyes!?!" Yusuke said loudly as Ross blinked.

"What… what do you mean my eyes?" she asked as Kurama raised a brow.

"Why do I have a feeling there is more to this than just a heart problem." Kurama said as Ross growled and moved to glance at Yusuke.

"Can I have a mirror please…?" she said as Yusuke held up a hand mirror.

"What am I your damn slave now or something now that you're laid up in bed, Hn after all that shit you said back there I don't know why I'm doing this" he mumbled as Ross looked at her reflection, her eyes kept changing color every time she blinked.

"I guess I'll have to just get use to that" she thought out loud as she clenched her eyes shut and opened them again to have them change back to sapphire.

"What… what's wrong with you?" Kuwa asked as Ross raised a brow.

" Nothing… "She said as she went to move into a more comfortable position in her bed but found it impossible to move, she forced her hand to move to her chest to see it was wrapped tightly with bandages.

"So… let me get this straight I… passed out in my car and then you guys found me and brought me here where I had open heart surgery o fix a large hole in heart?" she asked as Yusuke closed his eyes and leaned against the bed.

"Yeah pretty much" He said as Ross growled and stared at the ceiling.

"Great I'm laid up in the hospital again" Ross sighed as she turned to see Kurama staring at her.

"What?" she asked as Kurama stared at her.

"Your energy signal has changed drastically… not to mention you suddenly have the ability your change your eye color… an ability my sister had…there's more to this than just a heart problem isn't there?" Kurama asked as Ross felt a blush catch her cheeks from being caught.

"Me and Rosa… had a little talk is all" Ross said as Kurama went to say something else the door swung open relieving quit a few concerned saiyans.

"What the heck is going on… what happened to your hair… are you alright?" Ross was thrown a thousand questions at once as she tried to comfort her distraught family.

"I'm fine… I'm fine really, don't worry I'm gonna be ok I promise… my body just decided to give up on me before I was ready is all… but everything is ok now" Ross saw her brothers arguing with the doctors and her Vegeta becoming even more agitated with the nurse on call.

_'My family' _she thought as her dad gave her a hug.

_'Why do have a feeling there is something more to this than she is bringing on… she smells more like Rosa and her eyes… the only way this could have happened is if… Rosa fused with Ross… but… yes that must be it 'a talk' Rosa 'talked' Ross out of giving up… and then gave her own life for Ross' happiness… now Ross is my sister… Rosa… you did the right thing' _Kurama smiled inwardly as he watched Ross get showered with attention.

"Ok, Ok… I'm sorry but I need you all to leave so that I can give Ross her treatment" said a large nurse, the group groaned and began to leave though Kurama stayed behind making his way to the bed.

"What's up?" she asked as the red head searched through his pockets and held up the pendant for Ross.

"No… I still don't want it, I refuse to stay Koenma's puppet… keep it for now" she said as Kurama sighed and nodded knowing trying to argue with his sister was hopeless… she always won.

"I know what happened… about Rosa fusing with you… its good she gave you this chance… it was the right decision" Kurama said as Ross sighed, she knew it would only take time for him to figure it out.

"Yeah… that's what she said" Ross said as Kurama put a hand on her shoulder.

"Get some rest… we won't bother you anymore… but if you need us you know where to find us" Kurama said as Ross nodded unable to read his true emotions about the subject.

"Yeah… yeah" she repeated unable to think of anything else to say, the former fox turned to leave walking slowly out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

_'Now what?' _but Ross' thoughts were soon answered, as a brawny nurse entered the room.

**_AN- _**_Alright well there ya go and no it's not the end!! If you wanna get a hold of me at anytime please feel free to AIM me at **BlueEyedD392** and please **REVIEW! **_

**Arano**** Honou: **hey thank you for the compliment for my poem… it's really what I'm into you know writing poetry. ::smiles:: and you know throwing doughnuts at me isn't a good idea… CAUSE I'LL JUST EAT THEM!!! haha well anyways thank you for reviewing my chappies in this fic, I always look forward to reading your input since its usually my longest review. WHICH I LOVE! haha I'm so hyper right now. Oh right, before I forget if you wanna go and look at some of my other poetry ( (the key word is IF you wanna)) I have the website on my profile for my fictionpress account. I know you **HATE** cliff hangers but it just makes the story that much better I think ::grins:: I'm so evil.

**hiei****-girlfriend****: **hey I guess you're new to reading my fic cause I've never seen you review before… ::sigh:: it doesn't matter though I'm glad you like my writing and thank you for reviewing!

**animefreak54: **Yeah I ended It there what are you gonna do about it ::hides:: please don't hurt me, ::smiles:: I'm just messen…((s'cuse my lingo , I live right by D.C so I tend to write in slang sometimes…hehe)) I know I shouldn't have made the cliffy that BAD but really it made you review LOL so I accomplished something!! Just kidding, but thanks for all your reviews!!!

**ICE-QUEEN605: **hey yah Hun!!! Sorry we haven't chatted in a while my step sister was living here all this week… seems she got kicked out of her house… she's gone now ::mumbles:: Thank God so hopefully we can chat later!!


	16. Fiera a new scheme of hearts

**_Authoress' note- _**_Well hello all… Dun Dun Dun another chappie is about to unfold, and I hope you all enjoy!!_

**Chapter 16-**

Ross stared at the ceiling as she heard the door to her room open, she turned slowly to see it was Gohan with a huge vase of flowers.

"Gohan… what's this for?" she asked as he sat it on her nightstand.

"You just had open heart surgery, can't I get you something to liven up this room?" he asked as she sighed and gave him that yeah-right-look. Gohan sighed knowing he had been caught and sat in a chair near her bed, he had given up on asking questions like 'why didn't you tell me?' he knew he wasn't gonna get anything useful from questions like that… being the stubborn mull that she was.

"Look… I'm sorry if you've had a terrible couple of months… with the arrest and all this stuff about the demon world… I shouldn't have been so quick to judge" he stopped when he heard a large sigh released from the honey blonde lying in the luminous white sheets before him.

"Yeah it's alright…" she said rolling her eyes as she stared out the window watching the cluster of clouds that began to form.

"I've been in here a couple of weeks now Gohan… I'm not always going to be safe in a hospital bed and I know you know that, I'm sorry that I can't be a normal human" she turned to look at him as the words that dripped from her lips seeped through the air, her eyes were a dark molasses navy, making her seem empty and frail.

"But Gohan that's not who I am… I'm a fighter… I can't hide that anymore, I have to fight I have to avenge my past... I need to fix these broken dreams I've shattered on the floor," she looked at the speckled tile as she let the last words form on her lips, the beeping of the monitor through the room gave off a depressing vibe.

"I have to be… who I really am… please forgive me" she said staring into his eyes, her eyes pleading for understanding, Gohan stared at her with a far off look as he let her words seep into his mind.

"You… you have nothing to be forgiven for…" he stared at his sister as her eyes became lightened with hope.

"Thank you… for understanding" she said as she began to get up out of her bed only to be pushed back down by her brother.

"Oh no you don't… not until you're well" he said as she felt a smile play on her lips, she knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Come on you're going to be late for checkout" Gotein yelled as Gohan and Goku ran up the stairs to Ross' room, they entered to see Ross putting on a coat with a bit of difficulty as the nurse helped pack her stuff.

"Sorry we're late" Gotein said as Trunks joined the other saiyans with Vegeta.

"It's ok…" Ross said as she pulled the heart patch from her chest and nodded to the nurse.

"Now you take care of yourself young lady, don't let me find you in here anytime soon" the nurse said with a smile as Ross smiled back sweetly.

"Yes maim" she said as the nurse gave the release forms to Goku who signed them quickly while the boys grabbed her stuff.

"Now what do I owe this royal treatment to?" Ross asked with a chuckle, Trunks looked up as Gotein grabbed her suitcase.

"Oh well we haven't had anyone to pick on lately… so now that we get to pick on you we can't wait to get you back" Trunks said with a grin.

"Oh yeah of course, you guys must me bored stiff without the brains of the team around" she said with a grin as the boys rolled their eyes.

"Right" Gotein said as Ross laughed, and then turned to her larger than life father.

"Dad… thanks for coming… I know with mom still being angry with me well…" Ross trailed out in thought as Goku just grinned and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry Ross… I'm glad I'm here for you" Ross smiled as he let go of her and the team began to make their way out of the room, she turned to finally realize Vegeta was in the corner.

"Wasn't expecting you to come… I'm glad to see you did though" Ross said with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Why has your energy signal changed… its so much more powerful than before and I know that a few weeks of rest can't make that much of a difference in your energy" he said as Ross scratched the back of her head.

"You noticed huh… well lets just say I got a power boost… heh" she said as Vegeta raised a brow, but before he could protest Ross was out the door.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

'BEEP BEEP BEEP'

"What is that?" Goku asked as they began to pack Ross' bags into Trunks car. Everyone looked around in question of where the beeping was coming from; Ross stepped out of the hospital to see them looking around for God knows what.

'BEEP BEEP BEEP'

"Hey its coming form here" Trunks said opening Ross bag to pull out a raggedy book and what looked like a mirror, Trunks began to open it but heard a shriek from behind him to see Ross rushing as fast as she could to him.

"NO don't open that!" she said snatching the book from him and then groaning in response from seeing her mirror communicator once again, she opened it slowly and then rolled her eyes from the image it held.

"WHERE THE HELL, HAVE YOU BEEN!?!? I'VE HAD SCOUTS LOOKING FOR YOU, FOR ALMOST A MONTH!!!!" Koenma screamed through the mirror making Ross hold her ears.

"Stop screaming brat you're making my ears bleed" she growled as the group of men around her started at her in question, Ross grinned uneasily and turned around for privacy.

"What do you want? I thought I told you to leave me alone" she asked in question as Koenma pointed a fat baby finger at her face through the communicator.

"You don't have the amethyst stone do you?? I can't sense it anywhere its energy signal has completely diminished where is it?? You know you can't live very long without that and it's your soul duty to protect it-" Ross stopped his bickering with a raised hand and sighed confidently.

"Don't worry Koenma I know the consequences of my actions… but I still have up to a year until that happens and we both know that… don't worry the stone is in good hands… but I am not taking it back, I will take the responsibility of dying, but I refuse to be apart of this game anymore" Ross said as she heard the questioning shocked grunts from her father and comrades.

"WHAT GAME??? THIS IS NOT A GAME YOU ARE THE KEEPER OF THAT PENDANT, YOU **HAVE **TO WATCH IT, YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!!!" he screamed as Ross just shook her head.

"Not anymore I'm not, deal with it" Ross shut the communicator after her last words with a snap, and turned to see her comrades looking at her with horror.

"You… you're gonna die?" Gotein asked as Ross flittered her hand.

"Not today I'm not, don't worry about it" she said as they just stared at her with open mouths as she threw her bag into the back of the car and motioned for them to follow her.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Are you sure you're ok?" Gotein asked as Ross just nodded now snug in her own bed, he smiled warmly and turned the light out.

"Goodnight sis" he said as he closed the door, trudging up the stairs to the living room with Trunks, Ross sighed as she took out her long forgotten journal.

_'I'm sorry that I have forgotten you for so long… I haven't had the time to think myself, after Hiei left… I haven't had any reason to write I know I was trying to be a normal human… trying to be something I'm not and I know that now… I know that giving back that pendant was the beginning of my own independence, even if it is only short lived… I'd rather die then be a pawn in this world's evil game again. I'm a fighter, and I know I've known I've known that for a long time… I was just scared I suppose… scared of realizing that me and Rosa are so much alike in many ways…. and now that we're one everything makes since, I can smell things in a different light, and even if I die because of this… at least I can say I wasn't fake… and I think its about time I began to show everyone else the real me… as ugly as it is… I think having no make-up just makes me that much more real' _

Ross sighed as she placed the raggedy pieced of lace as her marker and hid the journal under her mattress, she sighed lightly as she went to feel the light scar above her heart, she yawned lightly and closed her eyes enjoying the silence without the beeping of her future in the background.

_'I'm gonna be me…. even if it kills me' _light breathing replaced her thoughts quickly as sleep played upon her features and brought her under its spell.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

'Daddy's he's soooo cute!!!" screamed a black haired fire demon, with a sundress that looked like it was painted on, her bright orange eyes shown through the dimly lit room.

"I thought he told you Fiera that he didn't want to marry you" a pudgy man in the corner commented making the girl fume.

"I can change that!!! I'll make him mine Daddy I promise!!!" Fiera screamed as the man chuckled.

"Oh course sweetheart what ever you want is yours" the man's comment made Fiera's lips curl upwards into a devious grin.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ross!! Hey ROSS!!!" screamed a feminine voice from behind her, the blonde girl turned around to see her old friend Em running down the school hall while she waved a test in the air.

"I got a 96!! Can you believe it!!" the brown haired girl screamed happily as she topped in front of Ross' form, knelling down as she panted for air.

"That's great… it's about chemistry started making sense" Ross laughed as Em flashed her, a knowing grin.

"Hey… when did you get your cartilage pierced?" the teen asked as Ross just went to touch the top of her left ear, where a silver barbell now decorated it.

"Oh… I don't know a week ago I guess…" Ross said scratching the back of her head with a goofy grin.

"Oh… well I like it… anyways I better get going… Ben is waiting for me heh I'll see ya later" Em yelled as she turned around blushing as she ran down the hall the opposite way.

"Haha have fun with Benny… hehe" Ross tried to suppress a laugh from her friend's reaction of talking about meeting her boyfriend, suddenly a surge of pressure built up in her chest making her lose a step backwards and close her eyes to focus her attention on breathing.

_'Not again… remember it will pass… it's just a damn side effect, nothing more'_ Ross kept reassuring herself that these pains she kept experiencing were just side effects of her separating of the stone, and that they wouldn't get any worse… though she knew they would.

Ross looked down at her watch quickly to see it was already 4.

_'Damnit I'm gonna be late for that fricken school thing down town…. GRRRR great' _Ross ran to the exit in hopes of getting out of the parking lot that one minute sooner.

**0000000000000**

"And remind me why I agreed to this again Keiko?" Yusuke asked as he crossed his arms stubbornly when Keiko took a seat in the bleachers.

"Because this school assessment class will be good for you… besides Kurama and Kuwabara are gonna be here too… come on Yusuke please, do it for me" Keiko looked pleadingly in Yusuke eyes making him break down.

"Grrr fine whatever" Yusuke groaned as the room began to fill up.

"Hey guys glad to see you made it" Kuwa slapped Yusuke on the shoulder as he sat down in a chair by the couple with Yukina, who had started school that fall.

"Yeah yeah…" Yusuke mumbled as Kurama and Ellie made there way down the room as well looking for a place to sit.

"Hey Ellie Ku- Shuichi!!" Keiko screamed getting their attention, almost forgetting to call Kurama by his human name, the two kitsunes made there way to the little group that was forming.

"Hello Keiko its good to see you again" Kurama said flashing a warm smile as Ellie greeted them all and blushes slightly when Kurama grabbed her hand and led her to two vacant seats beside Yukina.

"Thank you" Ellie mumbled softly as Kurama smiled at her lovingly.

"Oh course Elle" he said sitting next to her again and grabbing her hand once again, making the kit blush a tinge of pink.

"So… I see things are doing well with everyone" Yusuke said trying to make conversation as everyone began to chat about what they had been doing in the last 3 months, until a young woman of about 25 with long lavender hair averted their attention to the front of the room.

"Hello students and welcome to the school assessment class, today you will be-" she was cut off when a something came tumbling into the room and growled in response for being late.

"Oh… uh… sorry I had the wrong… time" Ross looked around blushing lightly as she scratched the back of her head when she stood up and the woman nodded.

"It's quite alright, please just take a seat" she said pointing Ross to a vacant seat which she took quickly.

"Hey… isn't that Ross?" Keiko asked as the rest of they team leaned forward to get a better look.

"hey yeah it is… huh? I wonder what's she's doing here… thought she would still be in the hospital or something" Yusuke said leaning back into his chair until he heard Yukina gasp from his comment.

"Hospital… is she hurt… what happened oh my goodness..." Yukina put a hand to her mouth a Kuwa went to console her glaring at Yusuke for spilling the beans.

"Heh opps" Yusuke grinned but soon received a death glare from Keiko.

"Why didn't you tell me???" She asked as Yusuke just shrugged.

"I don't know…"

**'SMACK'**

Yusuke was now on the floor holding his cheeks as they burned from Keiko's assault.

"Why don't we ask her to come and join us?" Ellie asked making Kurama look at her and then back to his long lost sister.

"Alright" He stood up and went to talk to the blonde saiyan who was now conversing with a bunch of people about this and that. That is until Kurama's fangirls began to giggle and chat about him; Ross turned to see the red head approaching and then heard the happy sighs and gossip from the girls around her.

"Hi Suichi!" a girl with bright green hair as she stood up to flutter her eyes at the red-head who just smiled sweetly, and then went to approach Ross again only to get stopped once more by mob of his followers.

"Yes it's nice to see you all too… I was actually wondering if-" but then teen never got to finish his request as he was bombarded by more fan girls, Yusuke approached them and grabbed Kurama from the attack.

"Hey what he came over for was to ask if she wanted to come over with us" Yusuke said pointing to Ross who just stared at him letting a sweat drop roll down.

"Sorry she's already taken… but you can have one of us" said a blonde with dark blue eye shadow smudged across her eyes, Yusuke growled and yanked Ross up from her seat.

"Yeah she **IS** already taken, by us" Yusuke said as Ross looked on in confusion as Yusuke dragged her and Kurama back to the group as he went to sit down, Ross stood in front of them with her arms crossed and a bewildered look played upon her features.

"Uh… what may I ask possessed you to do that?" Ross asked her eyebrow arched waiting for an answer.

"Like I said you already belong to us... and it didn't seem Kurama was making any progress over there so I figured I would cut" Yusuke said making Ross laugh lightly.

"Yeah I suppose I understand… those girls can be-" but Ross was cut short when Yukina through herself around her.

"Oh Ross I'm so glad you're ok, I've been so worried and what's this talk about the hospital and-" Yukina stopped when she realized her friend was a shade of purple, letting go she mumbled sorry and a blush brushed he cheeks elegantly.

"It's alright… I'm just glad to know you don't hate me" Ross said getting a confused look from the ice maiden.

"Why would I hate you?" Yukina asked confused making Ross just sigh and shake her head.

"Because I'm a liar…" Ross stopped when she looked around at the faces which surrounded her.

"Anyways… it's good to see that everyone is well" Ross said as the group smiled, she sat down in a backward chair and began to pick her nails, not knowing what to say.

"It's good to see you're out of the hospital so soon" Kurama said with a warm smile, as Ross sighed and nodded.

"Yes well… I couldn't stand being stuck in that damn bed… I'm glad that I made the right decision to go back to fighting… I told Koenma to shove that stone up his ass; he still wants me to be his little puppet… I know he knows that I know that I'm gonna die if I don't get that stone… I only have about 6 months… and since I refuse to do it anyways its killing him." Ross said getting shocked expression from around her.

"You're… just gonna die like that?!?" Kuwa yelled getting a few glances from the other students around him, Ross sighed and nodded.

"Yup… that's the plan at least…I can't stand knowing that if I do this for him I'm just saving him from his daddy's raff when I've gotten into so much trouble in the process… I'm not doing the right thing and I've realized that the only way to prove myself and clear my conscious of all the stupid things I've done is to die of a true pure heart… if I were to take control of the stone again I would only tamper it and make it impure in power… I don't have a pure soul anymore so I can't be right rightful owner… not until… clear my conscious at least" Ross murmured at the end making, the group just stare at her.

"You… can't just die…. I mean how can you just throw your life away?" Yusuke asked knowing that his emotions were getting the better of him.

"I should have died years ago… but I was too stubborn… it's not like I don't deserve it…besides dying isn't all that bad" Ross said getting a stern loon from the red head across from her.

"This has something to do with Hiei doesn't it" Ross eyes flashed an heated red but then went back to her normal sapphire as she growled from his comment.

"Hn why would I care what the bastard thinks, besides I'm sure he would kill me himself if he got the chance" Ross snorted at the end as she glared at the opposing wall.

"Excuse me do you mind if I sit?" Ross looked up to see a raven haired girl, she had olive skin and her hair just met her hips decorated with red highlights her eyes were a bright orange, she wore a short… a little too short green skirt with what looked like a black halter top… in the middle of summer???

"You look familiar have we met?" Kurama asked as she shook her head and smiled.

"No… but you guys seem to nice so I figured I would-"

"Hey I remember you…. you're that fire chick we had to save a couple years ago… Fiera or something right?" Kuwa said as she grumbled from being caught.

"Yeah that's me… I've just been sent from Koenma to join your group" She said making Ross almost lose her balance.

"I'm sorry I don't think we've met… I think you're the one I'm replacing… uh… Ross right" Ross growled and nodded.

"Yeah sure…. that's me, glad to know you know what you're hear for… if you'll excuse me for a moment" Ross was stopped by Fiera pulling her back down.

"No please don't go, we haven't even talked… I've heard soooo much about you and Koenma told me that" Ross just stood and shook her head.

"Yeah that's great I would chat…"

"Fiera" she responded.

"Right Fiera but I have a ton of work to do with um… school and shi- I mean stuff see ya later… you guys call if you need me" Ross said but as soon as the words left her mouth she was gone.

**000000000000000000000**

_'I can't believe he is fucken replaced me with that! her ki isn't even half as strong as anyone else on the team What the fucken hell is going on?' _Ross thought as she made it to her front door to see her father talking to what looked like a messenger… Ross walked closer to see they messenger turn and then say something she didn't catch and hand her a note, disappearing as soon as he came.

Ross looked at the note in confusion… but then tore it open slowly… she felt her hands treble with rage from what she read.

_'He'll be mine… even if I have to kill him. Watch your back ningen'_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**psyco**** dragon lover- **haha no I don't think this is going to be the last of the series yet… and thank you for the compliment on my poetry I really appreciate it!

**kittykat89-**thank you!

**Lady chaos- **thanks for the compliment on my poems…::dodges fork:: alright well here's your update NO MORE FORKS PLEASE!! And Hiei is coming into the picture more I promise!

**Dark-Bladed-Warrior- **thank you… I'm glad you think it is great! :: looks over to see Tony the tiger:: Uh… ::grins and eats corn flakes:: hehe

**Chichiro**** Ketsueki- **HEY! wait if you tie me up… how would I be able to… update in the first place… ::gets tied up and thrown a keyboard:: I see… well then I'm glad I updated!!!

**inu.-sess.fan****-** yeah… sorry it takes me so long to update, I have a lot of summer assignments to get done before school starts in September. ::does little dance:: oh yeah I don't start school till September ::throws you a #2 pencil:: get cracken on those tests :: laughs loudly::

**Elizabeth- **haha yeah alright well here's your update and me I would be more worried about what the saiyans are gonna do when they find out Ross' is Hiei's reincarnated mate…hehe :: hands you a doughnut:: Yummy!

**Arano**** Honou-** hey ya… yeah its ok that you said the Amber stone… heh as long as you got the first two letters right hehe ::drinks coffee and eats a doughnut:: and thanks for coffee I need it to keep writing so late at night hehe… oh right your question well if you look at the last chappie… chappie 15 and go to Rosa's flashback she and Hiei died and an attack from arrows… its kinda confusing I know but if you read over it, it will make sense.

**ICE-QUEEN605-** yeah well I finally got started on my school work… or summer work and got a lot of it done, no all I have to do is 200 pages of notes for my AP American history and psychology classes… already did my A.P English homework…WOOT!! Yeah I start school the um… 7th of September I think… hmm gotta check on that LOL

**Kat1132- **thank you I'm glad you like it!

**HieiFan666- **hey ya! Yeah I know how it is to be away from home don't worry about it… and yes Hiei is coming back into the story I promise!!!

**HieisFireOnna****- **haha thank you! I have a tendency to do the impossible, and trust me combining DBZ and YYH is a very hard task… I feel honored to have accomplished it!!!


	17. House Buddies

**_Authoress' note- _**_hey ya you guys! Unfortunately I start school again the 7th so I might not be able to update as much when that happens but until then I'll just write a ton of chappies in the next few weeks and put them on back up and update maybe once or twice a week I hope that's ok?? Well anyways please enjoy!_

**-Chapter 17-**

Coughing could be heard down the hall as the bathroom vibrated with the noise, Chi Chi looked up a bit curious at what was going on.

"Mom… what's that?" Gotein asked as Goku looked up from his food in interest.

"Oh… I don't know honey I think your sister… is in the bathroom… here you stay here I'll go check" Chi Chi stood up from her place setting her dish-rag on the counter as she made her way down the hall.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ross lay on the floor by the toilet as she wiped her mouth from her recent attack, but as soon as she did so she became sick again.

_'Uh… I can't believe that ass hole would do something like that…he's planning something I just know it… wait why am I thinking that I don't care if someone else takes my place on the team do I? I mean I didn't even want to work for that jerk in the first place right? Kami I think I'm gonna be sick' _Ross coughed up whatever was left of her stomach a she heard a rather loud rapping on the door, Ross stood up slowly wiping her mouth again as she opened the door to see her mother standing there with her hands on her hips.

"What in the world are you doing in there? Are you anorexic or something you better stop that coughing you're scaring your father" Ross didn't even get a chance to register the entire one-sided conversation when Chi Chi left the door way down the hallway and back to the kitchen.

_'Thus my life… the family dog' _

Ross slouched slightly and turned the bathroom light off as she made her way to her bed room knowing she had a night's worth of homework awaiting her.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ross hit her pillow rather hard after she turned off the light, leaving her textbooks rather scattered across the room.

_'Feels good to be done´ _Ross sighed inwardly as she looked over to the other side of the room to her see her brother passed out half way on the bed, he didn't even take the time to grab a pillow before he conked out, she smiled lightly.

_'Man I'm gonna miss that' _Ross thought as she tried to close her eyes, but found that her mind was still buzzing with thoughts, the blonde growled lightly as she looked at the clock, it was already 12:30… she pulled out her ratty journal from under her mattress and opened it to a blank page as she turned the light on.

_'Tis 6 months till my departure and yet I still have so much to do… the fact that Koenma replaced me.. I don't know why it does but it really hurts, maybe cause it was the only place where I felt like I belonged… I don't know maybe I'm just shooting off at the mouth like I always do. I need to get this anger out of my system I refuse to die with vengeance… I better ask Veegeta tomorrow if I can use his training room, though I don't have a lot of energy that doesn't mean I can't beat the shit out of myself till I accept the fact that I'm gonna be replaced. It's just that there something about this girl I just don't like. She seems… like she's got another motive…but what am I talking about I'm just getting paranoid. My mother of course has thrown me another blow… but I don't care I know its her own sick way of telling me that she cares… sorta, I mean it can't be easy having a kid that's as rebellious as me and who is everything you don't want them to be… is everything that you are against and that has shattered your own dreams of being happy. Let her take her swings at me she deserves to, just like everyone else I know I'm not good… why hide anything anymore?'_

Ross closed the book slowly as se stuck it under her mattress once again where it would rest, Ross felt her chest tighten as she coughed lightly trying not to wake her brother, he was leaving for college tomorrow he didn't need to be disturbed.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ross hugged Goten as he got in the passenger seat of Trunks car, Trunks waved to her as Ross leaned against her own piece of shit and smiled kindly to him, little did he know this was the last time she planned for him to see her.

"Hey Ross don't get into any trouble while were gone ok, wait till me come back so we can join you!" Goten said as Ross laughed and nodded lightly.

"I'll try" Goten shut his door after hearing her response and received his last hundredth hig from his mother through the open window.

"Hey you guys!" Ross tried to get the two saiyans attention; they raised their heads as Ross leaned further onto her car.

"I love you guys, don't' get yourselves killed while I'm not there k, and call me to keep me posted on what's going on!" Ross watched as their faces turned into shock at what she just said… that she loved them, they nodded lightly and Ross smiled as she watched the two, drive away out of sight.

Goku looked at her as Ross released something that sounded like a snarf and went inside without a word. She came back out with a black duffle bag and her car keys, opening the door she threw the bag into he passenger's seat and jumped in.

"Where you going?" Gohan asked as Ross looked up about to shut the door.

"To Capsule Corp. I need to train this off" Ross slammed the door and started up her engine which sounded as if it were gargling and drove out of he drive way and down to town leaving a confused Gohan and Goku behind.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hello is anyone home!" Ross screamed through the enormous hallway, she dropped the duffle bag on the floor as she heard the sound of shuffling feet and then something jump on her, making her tumble onto the floor.

"Ah ha so I see young Bra is here" Ross said smiling as Bra giggled and stood up letting Ross getting to her feet, Pan soon followed into the room smiling wildly she grabbed a hold of her aunt's leg.

"Aunt Ross what are you doing here!!!" Pan said letting Ross smile and grab her bag.

"Actually I was wondering if Vegeta was around, I need to use his training room… is he around?" Ross didn't even get to finish her sentence when the Prince of Saiyans walked into the room himself.

"Why do you need to use it?" he asked as Ross threw the duffle bag over her shoulder.

"Because if I don't, I'm afraid I might do something I'm gonna regret later" Vegeta raised a brow, but nodded and crossed his arms.

"Just clean up after you're done, I have to go shopping with the Onna anyways" Ross stifled a laugh as she nodded and went to change and then fight her ass off.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ross walked into the Room, she threw her extra clothes into the corner of the room and went to the controls, which were in charge of the amount gravity distributed throughout the room and slid a C.D into the attached disc player, she fidgeted with the controls a bit and then Metal music filtered through the room as she pressed the enter button for the room settings.

She wore a her not shoulder length curl hair into a very small pony tail, she wore a black halter top sports bra, which came to her mid stomach, her belly ring glittered through the room and her tattoo-birthmark glared on her back right above her semi-baggy black fighting pants, which draped over her now bare unbound feet which were painted with dark crimson toe-nail polish

Ross rolled her shoulders as she three her dog tags and Yukina's tear gem into her pile of clothes, she stood in front of the punching bag Bulma had made for Vegeta so that it would suffice for his fighting, Ross growled as she closed her eyes.

_'Just remember all that anger you've been building up… just remember that skag's face when she told you she was replacing you… just remember Hiei'_ Ross screamed in fury as she attacked the bag with all her might beating the shit out of herself in the process.

"How could you just replace me like that?!?" Ross screamed to no one as the music around her began to influence hr emotions, rage.

"Why am I always the one to blame?" Ross screamed again to the air as she jammed her foot into the side of the punching bag and then landed a knife hand with her right hand.

"I am someone! I am worth it! I should fight! IT'S my fucken destiny, why can't anyone else see that!!!" Ross screamed as her moves became invisible to the naked eye. this went on for what seemed like hours as she made herself into a bloody pulp, Ross' eyes were now a bright red, her face was flushed from her anger and she knew her knees were just about to give in when she heard the music as turned off, Ross stopped her recent attack on her target and turned around to see Vegeta and Bulma staring at her with surprised eyes.

Ross breathing rapidly as she tried to calm herself letting her eyes turn back to their placid blue, she went to change to grab her towel by her clothes, but found it rather hard to make it across the room fast enough, Vegeta grabbed it and held it out then pointed to her stomach.

"What the fuck is that and why is there a fucken baby at my door?" Ross raised a brow and then growled at his second question.

"Great… and this is a belly button ring Vegeta… humans get them cause… well never mind" Ross grabbed the towel and wiped the sweat that glistened her face and vegeta growled.

"I know WHAT it is, what I WANT to know is why you have one!" He screamed as Bulma took his arm and glared at him.

"Look… I just do ok…. let me go deal with this baby that's at your door" Ross said brushing past him as Vegeta fumed the teen, but followed soon afterward.

Ross entered the room to see Pan just staring at Koenma as he sat waiting for Ross.

"Finally- what are you wearing?" Ross sighed and looked at Pan.

"Sweetie we need to talk about adult things ok?" Ross said as Pan got a confused look on her face.

"But he's a baby!" Koenma felt a sweat-drop roll down his face a s Ross sighed.

"Yes I know but… I have to talk about something very important ok?" Pan nodded and trotted off into the kitchen while Bulma and Vegeta entered the room.

"So what do you want pacifier breath?" Ross growled as she yawned and flopped onto the couch.

"And if you're here about you know what my answer is still NO" Ross said flatly, which Vegeta and Bulma look in pure confusion.

"No actually this is about something else… though I still think you're making a complete mistake with that-"

"Cut to the chase diaper baby I don't have all day" Ross growled as Koenma glared at her.

"I want you to provide a room for Fiera" Ross just about hit the floor at hearing this; she stood up suddenly, her eyes not a fiery orange.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Ross screamed without even realizing she was doing so in front of Bulma.

"You don't have much of a choice" Koenma said pointing to her wrist, which still held the tracking device he had cursed her with months earlier.

"The hell I don't!" Ross screamed about to attack the pint size ruler, but stopped in jump and fell to the floor screaming as she held her wrist in agony.

"STOP IT! FOR KAMI'S SAKE!" Ross screamed as tears threatened to fall from the pain, Koenma snapped his fingers which made the electric pain subside and letting Ross regain control of her arm.

"I would have called earlier but your phone is off, she moves in tonight, oh and since she is your replacement I'm sure you'll learn some respect" Ross didn't even lift her head as she heard the door shut.

"DAMNIT ALL!" Ross screamed throwing her towel at the door as she balled her fists tightly digging her nail into her skin and letting the blood drip onto the tile floor.

She turned around only to shower Vegeta and Bluma with a stone face of rage, Ross didn't even blink as she passed them and slammed the training room door behind her.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So you're a transfer student from… where did you say it was again?" Chi Chi asked as Fiera giggled.

"From Canada!" Fiera said cheerfully as the movers moved her thousands of suitcases into Ross' basement bedroom.

Chi Chi smiled lovingly as Ross leaned against the wall growling lowly as her mother and her new 'room mate' conversed like a mother-daughter would.

_'I didn't even get a say' _Ross thought as she looked down at her wrist and growled banging it against the wall as her father greeted the fire demon happily.

_'Just one big fucken happy family' _Ross thought as she Fiera giggled incessantly.

"Well its good to have someone of good humor here since Goten went to college, good work you did something right for once Rossalynn" Chi Chi said as Fiera giggled from her comment, Ross just gritted her teeth from the insult and nodded.

"I'm going… for a coffee… I'm sure you'll be alright without me Fiera" Ross said as she walked to the door and grabbed her keys and closed the door behind her.

Ross walked to her car, only to hear her communicator ring; she opened it to see Kurama's face.

"Hi" Ross said bluntly as her brother raised a brow.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as Ross just shook her head.

"Oh no of course not why would you think that?" Ross asked as Kurama sighed.

"Because your voice doesn't become that sarcastic unless there is.

"Look I'm getting a cup of coffee… if you meet me… then I might tell you" Ross said as Kurama nodded in agreement

"Alright" Ross closed the mirror knowing he knew where to meet her and turned the key to her car.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kurama looked around the coffee shop to see the blonde demi-saiyan in a corner playing with some sugar packets, her hand was wrapped in bandages, he knew there was something definitely wrong, he went to the counter and ordered his drink, after getting it he sat down opposite to the lowly looking teen.

"You know its 11 already" he said as she didn't look up from the table.

"I know" she said bluntly, her voice was slow… tired. Ross looked up to see Kurama's reassuring eyes; she sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"What happened to your hand" Kurama said making Ross look at it and then back up at the kitsune.

"I think we both already know the answer to that one" Ross said slowly as Kurama stared at her, he was getting a bit worried it wasn't like Ross or Rosa to be so… calm.

"This is about Koenma replacing you isn't it" Kurama said not taking any time to flirt around the main picture.

"I don't trust her" Ross said as Kurama sighed.

"You don't trust anyone"

"Yeah but there's definitely something… wrong about this one… she's up to something… and besides that, Koenma has her living with me" Kurama's eyes widened at her confession.

"What?" he asked as Ross just nodded.

"Yup, seems I don't have a choice in the matter…" Ross said raising her wrist to show Kurama the band she was still cursed with, Kurama sighed and stared in understanding.

"Maybe… Koenma is just trying to persuade you by having the replacement of the team living with you so that you'll agree to live" Kurama said as Ross sighed.

"Yeah that's what I figure… but GEEZE if this girl was ANYONE else I wouldn't have as much of a problem with it… she's so…. fake it drives me nuts and my mom and dad and her and… man I can't get this human this right" Ross said dropping her head onto the table.

"Ross..." Kurama understood her dilemma… and he hated seeing his sister like this… completely helpless.

"Oh well… what can I do but agree… yeah I can get through this I've done plenty of things similar piece of cake!" Ross mumbled as she turned her resting head on the table, so that one side of her head rested on it flatly. What could Kurama do but just stare blankly at her… this was the first time he had no advice… nothing to say… at all.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ross trudged into the front door at about 1, the house was quiet, she went to the fridge and went to grab the milk carton but suddenly felt a stinging pain up the left side of her body, Ross held her arm in agony but didn't make a sound afraid to wake the others and bring attention to herself.

The pain subsided after awhile and Ross forced herself down the stairs to her room, opening the room the first thing she realized was that there WAS no room… just boxes… pink boxes full of her "Exchange Friend's" stuff

_'Oh Joy'_ Ross thought as she made her way to her bed, she looked across to see Fiera fast asleep with her kittens in her iron grip.

Ross apologized to them silently and changed into a black tee-shirt and boxers, and slid under her covers, only to soon hear the princess across from her rattling noise, only defined as snoring.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"WAKE UP!" screamed a voice into Ross' left ear making her jolt up and ht her head on her headboard, rubbing the spot she looked to see who had waken her but found the room empty.

Ross mumbled several curses as she got dressed for school, afterwards she trudged up the stairs only to see Fiera sitting at the breakfast table with her mother and father and a ton of breakfast food before her.

"Oh good morning sleepy head!" Fiera chimed making Ross force a semi-smile and grab her bag, but the knocking at the door soon averted her attention.

Fiera swung down the stairs and opened it to let the team inside, Ross just stared in confusion but brushed it off.

"Yeah we just heard" Kuwa said as Yusuke jabbed him in the ribs, getting a glare from the oath but then noticed Yusuke eyes directing him to Ross' parents.

"Oh heh heh Hi Ya!" Kuwa said as Ross rolled her eyes and passed them.

"I'm going to class" Ross barely mumbled as she slammed the front door behind her, but it wasn't soon until she returned from school only to see the gang resting in her living room, Ross sighed and dropped her luggage at the stairs, and walked into the dining room only to have Fiera shake her head.

"Sorry sweetie you can't be here right now, private business you know." Ross just about fell to the floor from the order, wasn't this her won fucking house!

"Alright…fine" Ross said through clenched teeth, she looked around to see the rest of the gang just staring at her in shock, Ross went to turn and leave but then heard the clearing of someone's throat behind her, she turned around slowly to see Fiera crossing her arms.

"Can you get some drinks for us… oh and someone delivered a package while you were gone too" Fiera said making Ross just stand there… not being able to hold her anger much longer.

_'This is… MY HOUSE! and she's living here and she's bossing me around!?!' _Ross just said something incoherent and went to the kitchen.

She looked at the kitchen table to see a long slick package laying for her with her name on it, Ross picked it up and ripped the top of it open, she pulled out… her own sword?

It was just how she had left it… a black sheath with a lilac gem encrusted in the handle, and a lilac, she pulled it out to see her reflection once again in the fine steel and her name… and 'Rossalynn' was incrusted in the blade, with a Rose bud engraved by the hilt.

"What the?" but she wasn't able to finish her thought before her mother and father entered the room, Ross looked at the blade and then at them and then at the blade again, she sheathed it quickly… it wasn't her intention for her family to ever find out that part of her life… or rather her past.

"What the hell is that! Is that a sword!" Chi Chi screamed as she pointed to the sheath behind Ross' back.

Ross sighed as she looked at her father's stunned face.

"No mother it's a Katana… if you must know" Ross growled as her mother turned a bright crimson.

"DON'T YOU GET SMART WITH ME YOUNG LADY, HOW DARE YOU BRING A SWORD INTO THIS HOUSE! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE YOUR FRIEND FIERA AND HAVE SOME COURTOSY!" Chi Chi screamed making Ross lose her control.

"Well mother MAYBE BECAUSE I'M NOT HER! AND YES IT IS A SWORD AND IT IS IN OUR HOUSE AND IT'S MY SWORD! WHICH MUST MEAN I'M A SWORDSMAN NOW WOULDN'T IT!! BUT OF COURSE IF YOU PAIN LESS ATTENTION AT WHO YOU WANT ME TO BE AND MORE ATTENTION TO WHO I AM YOU WOULD KNOW THAT BEING A SWORDSMAN IS A BIG PART OF M LIFE… HELL IT IS MY LIFE DAMNIT SO GET USE TO IT! I'M NOT GOING TO BE WHAT YOU WANT SO YOUMIGHT AS WELL ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM!" Ross screamed as she slammed the katana on the table making it clatter, Chi Chi backed away from her daughter's sudden outrage and ran out the room. Ross growled and tied her sword back where it belonged.

_'Hn who cares what they think anymore, I'm a swordsman… I'm a fighter and I'm fucken proud! Besides they won't have to deal wit me much longer' _Ross opened toe fridge and grabbed several cans and went back to the living room, her friends just started at her in shock, they heard the whole thing… Ross growled and threw them their drinks, just as the door bell rang.

Ross sighed and went to the door, opening it, she felt her jaw drop… it was Hiei!

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**HieisFireOnna**Hey Well Hiei's back now… hehe I wonder what's gonna happen!

**sweetsugarygoodness**Haha yeah I must agree Fiera is an evil whore… but she' very important in this story… now what would Ross do???

**Artemis Crescent-**ha-ha that sucks for you school doesn't start for me for another two weeks … hehe ::does a dance::

**animefreak54- **really I did not know that you could almost not find this again… Hmm that's weird anyways yes I do have a way with ending it before I know my readers want me too, but that's what makes them keep coming back for more

**ICE-QUEEN605- **yeah I don't know… I think Ross is taking it kinda hard… but then again wouldn't you?

**psyco**** drangon lover- **I'm glad about your new puppy and wow you have a lot of energy!! Heh and not this is NOT the last of the series trust me!

**Arano**** Honou- **Hmm right now I'll take the coffee ::takes coffee:: seeing its about 1:30 AM here and yes I guess it is confusing about Hiei but don't worry it will make sense in the end… and bravo on keeping track with all my fics… I'm impressed!

**StarAngel**** Caelum SunSoar- **Hmmm I might and I might not make Ross die… it all depends on reviews MUAHHAHAHAHAHA ::ahem::

**HieiFan666- **Yes I must agree it is getting VERY intense, toon in to see what happens on the next chappie of 'My Last Confession'


	18. He's Back!

**_Authoress' note-_**_ Yes Hiei is back ::does a dance:: so I better be getting some reviews!_

**-Chapter 18-**

Ross mouth opened slightly then snapped shut at the sight of the fire kroomie at her front door.

"What are you doing here?" Ross asked in confusion, her eyes clouded over with thought but she was soon brought back to her senses when she heard a sequel behind her and then someone throw her to the side, Ross shook her head and looked up to see Fiera cuddling up to Hiei's arm.

Ross furrowed her brow in confusion… _'What in Kami's name was going on?' _Ross felt her hand start to grab for her katana, but forced herself to stand up instead.

"HIEI!!!" Fiera screamed as she wrapped her arms around the fire demon, the expressions that littered the room were priceless

"Hiei I thought you went back to Mukuro's?" Kurama asked as Hiei just gave his trademark 'Hn' and closed the door behind him.

"I was, but Koenma told me I had better come back, Hn the fool threatened to put me into Makai jail if I didn't" Ross felt her nails dig into her palms as she watched that wench have her hands all over HER Hiei… wait he wasn't hers anymore… he could do what he wanted…

"So uh" Kuwa started as he watched the fire girl cuddle the Jaganshi.

"So shorty is she your girlfriend?" Kuwa asked as he pointed to Fiera, who giggled excitedly.

"Oh course silly, who do you think told Koenma he had to come back!" Fiera said in her high pitch girly voice.

_'What… the hell is going on… this girl comes into my house… and she's my ex-mates onna!!! I can't take this anymore… I-I can't I just die now?' _Ross thought as she went up the stairs silently only to feel her brother's arm on her shoulder.

"Where are you going Ross?" Kurama asked lowly, Ross moved her arm away from his touch and walked a few more steps before answering.

"I'm… gonna be late for work" Ross said slowly as she disappeared upstairs.

"But your car is… that way" Yusuke said pointing to the front door.

"Fuck it detective I'll fly… "She said as the kitchen screen door slammed behind her.

**0000000000**

Ross walked silently down the hill… any sounds might cause attention onto her… that's not what she needed right now.

_'he… found someone else… well OF COURSE he found someone else what did you think Ross he was going to stay lonely forever… but still the fact that this girl is… part of the team now and… so fucking annoying… there's just something about her I can't shake. It makes me so irritated I just wanna… I gotta go kill something… something other than these ningens before I lose it' _Ross thoughts wandered a bit as she passed her brother's house.

Krillen and Gohan peered from the front porch as Ross passed with her hands gripped forcefully at her sides.

"Hey ROSS!" Gohan screamed making Ross stop in her tracks and look up to see the saiyan motioning her to come closer.

"Yeah…what?" Ross asked not really caring what he had to say… but if this was the only way to get away from this shit, it was her answer.

"Mom just came over… said you were threatening and acting weird" Gohan said his brow arched in an angry line, Ross growled and kicked the heel of her foot into the dirt.

"I didn't threaten her… I-I you know it doesn't matter I did what I had to do leave it at that" Ross said turning her back to her pissed brother.

"She said you threatened her, what the fuck did she mean Ross!" Gohan asked he jumped over the porch fence and began to advance on her, but was suddenly halted by the tip of a katana.

"This right here… in my hand is what SHE meant…" Ross said pointing it sharply at Gohan.

"I just told her that whither she liked it OR NOT I am a swordsman… and I am not going to act like a puny ningen anymore do you understand" Ross growled, Gohan only jerk his head into a nod making Ross sheath her sword and clench her fists.

"Let me explain something to you Gohan, I'm not who you think I am, and until you figure out the truth… things will never make sense about me." Ross said seriously as she turned around rigidly and walked down the hill out of sight.

"What was that all about?" Gohan asked himself confused as he saw a figure take off into the sky.

**000000000**

Ross watched as the land rushed below her, it had been a while since she had flown… she tried to enjoy the fresh air but images of the past kept flooding into her thoughts.

**_Flashback_**

****

"Hiei!" screamed a girl as she rushed to the fire demon out of breath, she wore a dark blue robe and her hair was lazily thrown up in an attempt to see, but she failed miserably, her 9 tails swayed behind her as she leaned forward to catch her breath.

"What is it this time kitsune, lose your doll or something" The fox demon named Rosa glared at him as she stood her height once more… a few inches shorter than the demon she faced she couldn't have been more that 13.

"I'm leaving for my… coming-out party thing thus the robe… ya know how it is with this kitsunes… like they want to celebrate me becoming a women anyways" Rosa said as Hiei just looked her up and down rather amused.

"Well if you're going like that you're bound to make more attention than you want" Hiei chuckled as Rosa looked down at what she was wearing and then touched her hair and growled.

"Shut up, don't make me slice our ass into a million pieces Jaganshi" Rosa barked as her blood colored ears swiveled in anger, she began to tighten her robe and tidy her hair… not so successfully though.

"Hn, if only they knew the real you… then they'd have a real reason to hate you" Ross glared at him and crossed her arms after she was content with her appearance.

"Look I didn't come to you to be made fun of… I just wanted to tell you well… since I'm not a kid anymore…I'm gonna have some duties and all and well… I guess this is goodbye" Rosa said slowly, the fire demon looked at her and then jumped into a tree.

"you can't run from who you are kitsune… eventually you'll come back so don't say goodbye its pointless" Hiei said from the tree and then vanished into the dense forest, Rsoa ruffled her nose and rolled her eyes from her annoyance as she turned around and swiftly walked the other way.

"A lot you know fire jerk"

**_-End of Flashback-_**

****

As the image left her mind she felt herself being tugged by the force of gravity and falling heavily to the ground.

**-THUD-**

"GRR DAMNIT!" Ross cursed as she sat up from her fallen position and spit out the dirt that she had swallowed from the impact.

_'Why am I thinking of that NOW?!?'_ Ross asked herself as she stood up and shook of the shock of the impact, but then felt her knees give way and a coughing fit surrender her to the pain.

"_Ma I can't breathe, but I have to do something… to get this girl out of my mind uh…" _Ross felt her strength start to return and stood up taking hold of her sheath.

"Why can't I just move on?" Ross thought outwardly as she began to practice with her katana, killing a tree here… shattering a rock there.

Ross fell to the floor 2 hours later exhausted from her killing spree of imaginary Fiera's and sheathed her sword, standing up on weary legs she began to trudge home but though it over and headed for the city instead.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Ross looked through the windows of stores at items she knew se couldn't afford… anything to keep her from going home… but window shopping man she was losing it.

She sat down on the lonely curb and popped a soda she had been carrying with her ever since she got the boys some earlier… but the sound of high-heels behind her wouldn't let her relax for long.

"ROSSALYNN!" bulma screamed from behind her making her jump half a foot and then turn around quickly to see the blue haired woman and Vegeta.

"Your mother has been calling everyone looking for you, she seems worried sick" Bulma said as Ross crushed the can on her head and threw it into a near but trash can.

"Please Bulma don't tell me she's coned you into thinking that way" Ross said shoving her hands into her pocket.

"Now you know she cares about you" Bulma said… but slowed her speech as she watched Ross' expression.

"No… Bulma…. no she doesn't but thanks for trying… I'll go home now" Ross mumbled as she passed the blue haired executive but was stopped by Vegeta's hand on her shoulder.

"You started fighting again… I see you have a sword… onna" Ross moved from his reach and kept walking.

"Yeah so what" She said in a boring tone as she disappeared into the busy streets.

**00000000000000000000000**

Ross walked into the doors only to hear the group chatting it up, she just sighed and went to the kitchen to take her heart meds, which is until a head popped in.

"Ross can you get us some drunks thanks" Fiera said as her head popped right back out again, Ross clenched the bottle in her hand as she went into the living room.

"Actually fire dweb I can't, get them yourself… you have feet use them" Ross said through clenched teeth as she felt the yellow plastic bottle in her hand collapse under her grip.

"But Koenma said"

"I don't care what that doctor said, you do it yourself… and if you go tell him FINE anywhere but here is OK with me" Ross said angrily, but dropped the bottle of pilss in the process.

"Shit" Ross growled as she went to pick up the assortment of pills, Kurama knelt to help her.

"Why do you have so many kind?" Kurama asked as Ross took them from him.

"Because it's called a cocktail… I told I was sick didn't I?? Well… yeah" Ross said a bit sadly as she went back into the kitchen.

_'What the hell does she mean she's sick?'_ Hiei thought to himself as Fiera grabbed his hand and snuck him to the basement.

_'I'll show her'_ Fiera thought as she grinned and pushed Hiei on the bed.

**000000000000000**

Ross walked back into the living room, and noticed the two fire demons were gone.

"Alright what the fuck is going on with her… why does Koenma have someone so weak on the team and you better make this good" Ross said crossing her arms as Yusuke shrugged.

"He said she's stronger than she seems" Ross rolled her eyes annoyed with the answer and untied her katana.

"I'm going to bed, seems there's no use for me to be here anymore" Ross mumbled as she descended the stairs to her room, opening the door she felt herself drop the sword to the ground in a clatter.

Hiei an Fiera were on HER bed making out… Hiei heard the door open and pushed Fiera off only to see a red eyed shocked pissed off Ross.

"Ross…I"

"YOU ARE MAKING OUT IN MY HOUSE ON MY FUCKEN BED! YOU-YOU-YOU-" Ross couldn't finish herself she was so infuriated she couldn't think straight.

"I…" Ross couldn't finish herself… she just turned around and walked back up the stairs slamming the front door behind her.

_'Damnit… what have I done… ' _Hiei thought as he heard Fiera giggle and then grab his ear playfully, Hiei growled and walked up the stairs only to meet a very pissed off Kurama.

"What did you do to her" Kurama asked angrily as Hiei just stared at him not being able to speak.

"She just… left and you have nothing to say" Kurama growled… much unlike himself this was his little sister he was dealing with.

**00000000000000000**

Ross couldn't hold it in anymore she sat on the top of her sullen roof and cried her eyes out.

_'I can't take this anymore… I can't I CAN'T… I only have 5 months till I parish and I have to live to see him all over her like that… I'd rather die now of a broken heart than from my own soul'_ Ross thought as she wiped her eyes only to hear the door below her open and shut.

"Onna?" Hiei's voice rang through the air, Ross didn't dare answer… that jerk didn't deserve it she couldn't stand hearing him yelling at her again.

"Onna? Where the fuck are you?" Hiei yelled through the air and then looked up at the roof; Ross huddled against the wind as he jumped up to join her.

"Go away" Ross mumbled through her damp shirt, she wouldn't let him see her face… wouldn't let him get the best of her.

"Ross…li-" but he was cut off when she raised her head to glare at him.

"Oh so it's ROSS now is it?!?" Ross growled angrily as Hiei glared at her.

"Shut up and listen to me,"

"What so you can yell at me, I think I've seen plenty enough to burn my eyes Jaganshi" Ross growled as Hiei clenched his fist.

"Hn you had no right to lie to me before"

"Oh so let me guess you would have taken it that much better if I had told you flat out when we first met that I was your wife?... or ex-wife whatever?" Ross asked angrily her eyes burning holes into his thoughts.

"Hn"

"Yeah that explains a lot… just fuck off would you," Ross mumbled as she buried her head into her shirt.

"It's not what you think" Ross lifted her head sharply at his reply.

"Oh really well PLEASE tell me what I'm thinking Hiei" Ross growled irritably, Hiei glared at her making her look away as her eyes began to subside back to her sapphire depths.

"What is it you want…?" Ross said softly as she lay back on the roof to look up at the stars and away from his eyes.

"Onna… I didn't… she… Gr I had to do it" Hiei glared at the sky as he said it making Ross look at him like he was nuts.

"Uh… no you didn't" She said as she looked back at the sky, but then Hiei's face blocked her view, she could feel his warmth next to her as he leaned in to speak to her.

"Don't loose your temper with her" Hiei murmured, but before Ross could comment she felt his lips against her own, his hand came up to play with her curls, but shortly after he forfeited her lips to breath he felt a sharp slap cross his face.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS ME AFTER KISSING HER YOU ASS FUCKEN JERK! YOU THINK THIS IS GOING TO CHANGE ANYTHING AFTER WHAT I JUST SAW!?!" Ross screamed as she jumped off the roof, leaving a very pissed very shocked Hiei.

"Hn fine wench she was better than you anyways!" He screamed out of pure anger.

"GO TO FUCKEN HELL HIEI!" Ross screamed as she slammed the door behind her.

"_If only she knew what the fuck was going on that wench I hate her!'_ Hiei thought as he brought a hand to his cheek.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**InLoveWithMr.HairThatDefiesGra**I have to say you have an interesting pen name… LOL _: Gets handed the trophy for most sequels::_ thank you thank you ::bows and starts fake crying:: heh anyways We'll just have to wait and see what happens with Hiei…. Hmmm

**inu.-sess.fan**OO You're right he did!! _::takes out camera and takes a picture of Hiei leaving him dazed_:: IT'S A MIRACLE!!

**Kat1132- **Thank you I had to get him in the picture someway! And with Hiei you never know what's really going on… heh _Covers head as Hiei glaes at me:: _Ah Gomen Hiei.

**Chichiro**** Ketsueki- **ha-ha yeah I know what you mean, stories without Hiei… it just doesn't have the same flavor.

**psyco**** dragon lover- **Petra huh? cool name, my dogs name is Eboney LOL she's a Doberman a very very fat dobbie LOL, yeah I want a ton of kids… trust me you learn to deal with kids as you go along… yeah and the Ross thing… when I become so clam… you need to back away slowly and not to make any sudden movements… haha so Hmmm I will happen with Ross then… hmmm.

**StarAngel**** Caelum SunSoar- **yeah… she does have a lot of problems awaiting her… but that's life for you

**Firekeeper727- **It's alright I know how it is to be busy and I do remember… sorta LOL, thanks for reviewing!!

**ICE-QUEEN605- **Haha no school for me for… Hmmm 11 more days!! I'm so… happy and yeah I know how it is to take orders from people you hate… don't worry Fiera will get her dues.

**HieisFireOnna**_::ducks from food being thrown:: _HEY I can't just let it end here now can I?? Hehe don't be too mad… drama is my middle name

**sweetsugarygoodness**Yeah I know I would be pissed if I were In Ross' shoes so heh we'll just have to wait and see how se reacts and Fiera… she was a girl Hiei saved a while ago a long with the rest of the team when he was in a fight with Ross

**Arano**** Honou- **Yummy frappes!! _::takes the coffee:: _Thankie oh and Hiei ha-ha he didn't call he's at her front door… LOL and um… yeah I hate Fiera too… sorry for the cliffy but I had too do it!!!

**HieiFan666**- Yeah I know the story does get kinda boring when he's not in it LOL and yes HIEI'S BACK!!!!


	19. Going Back

**_Authoress' note- _**_well hey ya guys! School starts for me in um… oh 10 days I think... great right… I just can't wait to crack open those AP books… heh well anyways please leave some of those nice pretty reviews to make me feel better!!!_

**-Chapter 19-**

"What was that all about?" Kurama asked as Ross slammed the door behind her and then slammed her bedroom door without a word.

"Can you say moody" Yusuke mumbled as Fiera giggled, Ross came back out seconds later with a large green army bag stuffed with her belongings, her kittens safely inside as well as she stomped up the stairs, searching for something.

"What's that for Ross?" Kurama asked as Hiei re-entered the house, Ross growled and just rolled her eyes.

"You're the smart one you figure it out, I can't take this shit anymore" Ross mumbled as she stuffed some food from the fridge into her bag.

"You mean you're running away?" Yusuke asked as Ross shook her head.

"To run away Yusuke you have to be running from someone or something that needs you, I'm just… leaving" Ross said in tired toe as she zipped up her bag.

"You can't do this Koenma will-"

"Oh fuck what Koenma does, I'm dead in 5 months I just don't care anymore" Ross screamed, interrupting Kurama's plea.

_'She's… going to die in 5 months… why hasn't she told me' Hiei_ thought as Ross glared at Kurama.

"Ross… you don't want to do this" Kurama said slowly as Ross whirled around.

"Well, its better than being stuck in a house with people who don't want you, having a girl violate your room and having to deal with being told what to do all the time by a total stranger in MY HOUSE!" Ross screamed as she stomped down the stairs.

"If you need me I'll be at the youth center, tell my mother she got her wish and uh… have a great life" Ross turned the knob and opened to door only to see a raven haired messenger in the door way.

"What do you want?" Ross asked rather harshly as the messenger read the name off the card.

"Are you Ross Son?" he asked as Ross nodded, but as soon as she did so the messenger was on his knees bowing.

"Uh… thanks" Ross murmured unsure as she took the letter and the messenger disappeared as quickly as he came.

Ross opened the letter slowly and read its contents.

_'Rosa… or should I say Ross,_

_Hello my dear, I see you are still alive how convenient for me since I was told of your demise , I've been worried sick after found out that you were not in spirit world, this news brings me to ease. I am sending you this message to inform you that your grandfather is extremely ill and wishes to see you before his departure… along with your brother which I'm sure you have figured out his whereabouts as well. You know what this means… after his departure your assistance will be needed._

_Love,_

_Mother'_

Ross felt her grip slip as the paper fell to the floor gracefully; Kurama looked at her with a confused look along with the others as she picked the paper back up and handed it to Kurama.

"Its mother" Ross said plainly, Kurama opened the letter and read the contents, soon folding it again afterwards.

"You do know what this means Rosa" Ross only nodded as Kurama sighed.

"You have to go" Ross head shot up at this and glared daggers at the former kitsune thieve.

"What! NO! You're crazy I'm not going back!" Ross said surprised at what her brother just said.

"Pappy is dying Rosa… you have to go as do I its only natural" Kurama mumbled as Ross glared.

"Yes well unlike you I HAVE to so certain things when I get there which I DON'T want to do" Yusuke and the others looked at her funny as she made her plea.

"I'm confused what things?" Kuwa asked as Ross rolled her eyes.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it" Ross mumbled as Kuwa scratched his head.

"Hn what are you scared" Ross glared at the fire demon as he stared at her plainly angry at her for what she had done earlier.

"Hiei read my lips FUCK you" Ross said fiercely, she grabbed her bags one again and opened the door.

"As I said… I'll be at the youth center" and with that she slammed the door behind her angrily.

"This is bad," Kurama thought as he twirled the paper in his hand.

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

Ross laid down on the cot she was provided with as she unwrapped her bound feet, letting them hand freely, she turned her left foot over and brushed her fingers lightly across the flame birthmark that decorated the pad of her foot.

_'Why do I have to have so many birthmarks?!?'_Ross sighed to herself, as she laid her head on the cot tiredly and looked at the window as rain-drops pattered the glass.

_'I smashed your pain against the glass  
creating sunrises of the past  
I tore your pictures from my mind  
and threw them in the confetti of your lies  
so why can't you let me go  
I'm not going in your fairy tale world  
read my lips, I'm not your girl  
  
I know I'm not the gentle type  
I know I'm not love's red wine  
you know I'm not your heart's desire  
but I am life's faithful choir  
  
I sing the hems of the past  
I speak of life's truthful tongue  
I refuse to go back  
tell me, where is this coming from  
  
I'm not your gospel girl  
I'm not your fragile fairy tale world  
I', just a soul living through your sins  
so tell me why…  
don't white roses bloom  
when my face shadows them at noon  
tell me…  
why do my cheeks burn  
after seeing you kissing her  
  
I know I don't want you back  
I know you smell my sweaty palms  
as I hold that memory in my hands  
you seem to forget  
the pain that we wept  
the hearts that we tore  
the dreams we ignored  
  
so take it, take this memory fro my hands  
and throw it away  
away from my sight  
away from my world  
away from this night  
as you take her hand  
down that sacred isle  
I'll be waiting, behind you  
you forget, I need my heart back too.'_

((I wrote this poem so don't steal it))

It had been a few weeks since she took shelter in the youth center, she still made it to school but her pains were getting worse and worse each day, she knew if she took the trip to Makai to see her grandfather it would only increase them.

Ross took out one of her text books and started fumbling through the pages till she felt a hand on her shoulder. Ross looked up to see hr brother sit down on the cot next to her.

"Ross we need to talk" Kurama mumbled softly so the other kids around wouldn't get the wrong idea, Ross just grumbled and nodded in agreement as they walked outside, the cold air nipping at their ears as the winter took hold of them.

"Let's go someplace warmer," the red-head suggested as he jumped into the driver's seat of his jeep, Ross followed soon after.

The arrived at a Starbucks, Ross laughed a little at his idea of 'someplace' else but she could really go for a chai tea _((no its sooo good you gotta try it))_ so she followed the red-head into the building, got their order and sat down.

"Ross you're getting sicker each day, I'm starting to worry" Kurama said softly making Ross roll her eyes.

"You're just like mom, worried about everything that isn't important" Ross growled lightly as she took another sip and Kurama sighed.

"You need to go back, I went down yesterday… he looks pretty bad Ross… and he's only asking for you" Ross felt her face turn a shade of pink as she hid it behind her cup.

"Yeah I know… I just can't… go back there and be pounded for being an idiot in the first place" Ross said sorely as she set her cup down.

"The others are going with me tomorrow…I hope you'll join us Rosa" Ross sighed at her real name and nodded lightly knowing there was no way of getting out of this one.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

Ross stepped out of the portal, to see that all the trees were in the same place, all the smells were the same… everything.

"You know the way sis" Kurama pointed to the left and Ross obeyed as Yusuke and the others followed, but then she stopped… right in mid step.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked as Ross looked at where she was standing… it was where she had died over 17 years ago.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hiei666- **yes well if he did tell her what was going on then that wouldn't make for such an interesting fic now would it hehe… and yes Hiei is back!

**sweetsugarygoodness**haha yeah everything is screwed up… muahahaha I'm just sooo evil

**ICE-QUEEN605- **yeah I start school the 7th and I just got my schedule… lets just say it sucks… a lot.

**sapphire66-**don't worry I have it in for Fiera too… it won't be long till her demise is set.

**psyco**** dragon lover- **haha yeah true… the real explosion is yet to come… just wait it'll be a blast (( laughs manically))

**HieisFireOnna**Hmmm Fiera is evil and leaving you in suspense is just oh so much fun hehe

**Arano**** Honou- :**:covers head from flying cookies:: AHHHH!! ::hands you milk:: here HERE!!! ::covers head:: I'm sorry… ::sees pitch fork and starts running:: AHHH!

**inu.-sess.fan**Hmmm black mail I think you're on the right track

**StarAngel**** Caelum SunSoar- AHHH** my villain you killed her!!!! That's alright ::opens closet and takes another fresh and clean Fiera out:: I have spares.


	20. Gnawed Memories

**_Authoress' note- _**_Yes I've updated!!! I feel proud… heh anyways school starts tomorrow for me… not looking forward to it… but I don't have a choice…damn._

**Chapter 20 –**

Ross felt as if she had been hit by a powerful feeling of sorrows as she stepped upon the spot of her and Hiei's demise, she couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't act until she felt someone shove her from the spot making her tumble and hit the ground HARD leaving her unconscious

**Dream**

She felt her rather large fox ears slide backwards as she watched a woman with rather bright orange eyes come into her view.

"Who are you… come out where I can see you" Ross screamed as she stood up to realize she was in her demon form, she heard someone laugh with a sinister tone as high heel shoes could be heard coming closer and then a flash of light.

Rosa cleared her eyes to see she was now in a white room, much like her prior dreams only… Rosa was not there to great her… she was she.

"Why hello young kistune, so nice to see you again" Said a dark feminine voice, Rosa looked around only to see a small figure leaning onto the corner of her wall-less dream with an eerie smile.

They began to lift there head slowly… and then Ross saw it.

**End of Dream**

Ross let out a piercing scream as she bounded up from her unconscious state, holding onto her chest and breathing as if she had just ran.

She looked around, orange eyes gazing everywhere as they became blue once again, she saw her friends staring at her with shocked confused looks as she looked in front of her to see that she was only 3 feet away from where she had died 17 years ago.

Ross felt hot tears falling as she wiped them away fiercely and stood up and looked to see Hiei several feet away from the spot where he had fallen with her.

"I hate this place" Ross mumbled as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes in hopes of relaxing.

"Ross… we've barely stepped into Makai… are you ok" Kurama asked as Ross just nodded and grabbed the handle of her katana.

"Yes… but who pushed me?" she asked as Kurama raised a brow.

"Pushed you? You just fell to the side… and then began to scream non-sense" Kurama said as Ross looked at him confused and then looked at Hiei who averted eye contact.

_'Had he… pushed me out of that dreadful spot without the others knowing? How did he know it was hurting me though…?' _Ross shook her head and sighed.

"Sorry about that… must have lost my mind for a minute… you know how it is coming back to old memories and territories…" Ross said as she began to walk around the spot and then onward.

"Come on lets go" she screamed behind her, letting the others catch up with her.

"That was weird" Yusuke mumbled as Kuwa nodded.

"Well what do you expect, she is a weird one… you should read her journal" Firea said giggle making the team stop and stare at her.

"You… you read her journal…" Yusuke said shocked as Firea giggled and nodded.

"It's not wise to read that… if she finds out-" but Kurama was cut off by Firea running to Hiei and grabbing onto his arm like a leach.

_'__Ross better not find out about this' _Kurama thought as he watched the two fire demons.

_'And Hiei is hiding something' _he thought, but his thoughts were soon stopped when he ran into Ross back.

"What'd wrong got cramps" Kuwa asked and Ross just stood there.

"Uh… how about you go ahead Kuwa" Ross murmured and Kuwa looked at her confused and then walked past her only to hit force field of some sort and got flying into a near by tree.

"You ok?" Yusuke asked as Kuwa growled.

"Why didn't you tell me, that was going happen!?!" Kuwa asked as Ross just stood there staring out into the distance

"Had to make sure… it seems they still have that force field up… only pure bred fire demons had enter… Kurama how did you get through before" Ross asked turning to her brother who shrugged.

"It just let me through" Ross sighed and began to unlace her shoes and then threw them into her bag as she began to unbind her feet.

"What are you doing?" Yusuke asked as Ross finished and began to hope on her right foot and pulling the bottom of her left foot up to her chest, but then stopped.

"Wait… I don't want them to know I'm coming… better not do that" she thought to her self as she put her foot down and Yusuke's eye-brow twitch.

"What… were you about to do… you're not a fire demon" he said making Ross raise a brow and then laugh lightly.

"I wish you were right… but I AM a fire demon… half fire demon that is… heh don't tell anyone" she mumbled at the end making Kuwa and Yusuke anime fall.

"You mean you're like the shrimp" Kuwa said making Hiei 'Hn' in response.

"No… not exactly… my mother is a fox demon and my father was a fire demon… I'm a fire kit… the only one in existence… see uh… fox demons and fire demons don't usually get along… it's a very forbidden love… and uh… well never mind hard to explain" Ross mumbled

"What do you mean your father WAS?" Kuwa asked, Ross sighed and lifted her left foot to show the flam tattoo on her foot.

"He was a fire demon see… the tattoo on my foot represents my father family… and the tattoo on my back like this one represents my mother's family… err cept… in her family each member has a different colored rose… I'm lavender… Kurama red… my mother is pink… you get the picture…" Ross put her foot down and Kurama raised his brow.

"When did you get that" he asked pointing to her foot, Ross shrugged.

"I don't know… when I ran away from home first time… it's just a sign-" she murmured as Kurama looked at her.

"You know what it means" He said making her only growl in response.

"Look we're about to enter northern makai… fire demon territory…" Ross said ignoring her brother as she took out her blade.

"Now the way to get through without tampering with the force field Is easy… see if we did just got through they would send a ton of guards… northern makai is in the middle of a war right now" Ross murmured as she threw her blade right diagonally into the ground in the middle of the force field and then turned to Firea.

"You have hair spray" she asked as Fiera giggled and looked through her bag.

"But this is no time to do your hair Ross" She said giggly as she gave it to Ross who just sighed slowly.

"I'm not going to do my hair… idiot" she mumbled lowly at the end as she shook can and sprayed it crisscross in front of her sword and blew on it lightly making a light red walk appear, and an opening appear where the blade had reflected the force field leaving a gap for entrance.

"And there ya go, an opening" Ross said as the Kurama just sighed.

"Now I remember why I wanted you as my partner, you could always get us home without mom and dad knowing" Kurama laughed as he entered to the other side and turned into Youko, Ellie followed turning into her fox form as did the others.

"Why did you guys change?" Yusuke asked as Youko smirked.

"Because when demon reincarnate enters their territory they turn into their demon form" he said as they heard the clink of metal behind them, they turned to see Rosa standing in front of them.

"What?" she asked as a blade came shooting down from the sky and she grabbed it without looking and sheathed it.

"Uh… nothing" Yusuke said as Ross looked at herself and shrugged.

"Get use to it detective… I can't go back to my human form till I go back on the other side" she murmured as she pulled a red cloak from her bag and put it on the hood covered her large fox ears and red and blonde tresses.

"I'm gonna have to go a different way than you guys… Youki take them to the castle and… don't tell mother I'm here… I don't want to cause more trouble than I need to" as soon as the words left her mouth she was gone.

"Alright come on" Youko said walking into the forest.

"… castle…?" Kuwa asked but got no answer.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Rosa rushed through the crowded streets full of fire demons she looked up to see the castle's back, she smirked lightly and rushed up the steep hill of her past.

**000000**

Youko knocked loudly on the door, only for it to be answered by a short spiky haired guy with dark brown eyes, a guitar pick hung from his neck.

"Hello Wes" Youko said as Wes screamed behind him for his father and let the group in.

"Yo Youko sup?" he asked as the fox demon shrugged.

"Nothing new…" the clinking of shoes could be heard as two short demons entered the room. One looked almost identical to Wes, but his hair lay at the sides of his head… the other a female was even shorter than the two males and had brownish hair and light brown eyes, she was gorgeous seemed in a cheery mood.

"Hey dad… what's with all the people?" the girl asked as the father shrugged.

"Hey Danielle" Youko said pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Oh WOW! Hey!" Danielle screamed waving to him as she heard someone calling her.

"Uh... you have other siblings?" Yusuke asked as Youko laughed.

"Yusuke Kuwabara this is my step brother Wes, the one that just left is my step sister Danielle and this is my step father, or who I like to think of as my own father Jiro" Youko said as Jiro nodded.

"So… are you Ro-" Youko covered Kuwa's mouth and glared at him.

_'Stay quiet, don't say Rosa's name here' _Youko's voice sang through his head, Kuwa just nodded, Wes looked at Hiei but then turned to see a short fox demon coming down the hall.

"Hey Patty, Youko's here" Wes said as she rushed over and threw herself at the taller fox demon.

"Nice to see you too mother" Youko said with a smile, as some servants followed her into the room.

"Did you bring your sister?" She asked as Youko sighed and shook his head.

His mother's gray eyes looked down and sighed, she was only about 5'2 and hair and ears tail were dark beige and laid straight on her head, she wore a white robe like Youko's.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Rosa jumped through the window with much agility as she hit the floor quietly; she stood up slowly to look around the room to see she had entered the office.

_'Good, nothing had changed in here' _she thought as she opened the door and looked outside to make clear for any servants as she crept down the hall quietly and opened a door two doors down.

She entered to hear the beeping of some sort of device she closed the door and locked it, walking forward she saw a crippled man lying pathetically in bed.

She crept forward and debated with her self wither she should take his hand or not when his eyes opened.

"Rosa" he said in a horse voice as he laughed kindly, Rosa smiled, on her fangs visible to the right of her lip as she bent down and kissed the old man she took a chair and sat down.

"I heard you wanted to see me" Rosa said taking his hand and rubbing it.

"Yes… you know I am going to leave this place soon… its time for you to take over and stop this war Rosa my dear" he said making Rosa raise a brow.

"I- I can't do that… they only see me as a mutt… not worthy of the title pappy… I mean it's…"

"My dear you don't have a choice, besides you have your father's strength and good way with people… you have to do it Rose" his voice was slipping, Rosa felt a breath catch in her chest as she clenched to his crippled hand.

"I love you pappy… I-I'll think of something…" she felt his grip lessen and then his bright blue eyes looked at her.

"You… look so much like your father…. you're just what this place needs… so what if you're not a pure bred fire demon… you've got the temper of one… and a good determination… make things right" his words began to trail lazily as his grip diminished and the sound of the a lengthened beep bled through the room.

She felt her eyes become moist, but then heard the rushed footsteps outside the door and then door knob turn… she was gone.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

Rosa pulled the red cloak around her head tighter.

_'He's gone… it's all on me now…' _she thought as she popped two pills into he mouth and swallowed only to feel the rough grip of hands on her shoulders and then the pulling to the stairs.

"We found the intruder!" screamed one of the guards as they made their way to the front door, Rosa coulnd't think… what was happening but then when she saw her mother and step father come into view, she knew she was in for it.

"Good, unmask him" her step father said, her cloak was ripped from her and as soon as she came into view the guards went to their knees as did the servants.

"We didn't know princess forgive us" Rosa looked down at the two guards and then up to feel a sharp pain as her mother slapped her across the face.

"ROSALINA LEE WHAT IN MAKAI?!?" but then felt the crushing embrace of her mother and then the glare of her step father.

"Hey mom… dad" her cheek burned as her lilac eyes searched the room.

_'thrashed, burned and caressed  
into a pot of molten lava  
melted and simmered to treacherous perfection  
can't say a word, the fire has muted my cold  
all I can do is watch as you slither to my spoon of denial  
stirring me to vicious perfection  
my truthful tongue has caused nothing but misfortunes  
oh how I wish I could lie like you  
how I could break a sweat, with just changing my masks countless times a  
day  
why have I been added to this pot?'_

_((This is my poem, don't steal it!))_

Her mother let go of her and held her by the shoulders.

"I've been worried SICK about you where have you been? You look tired have you been getting enough sleep? Were you sneaking around again?" Ross was bombarded by questions and had to sit down.

"Mother do we have to discuss this now… I think I need to go and… take care of some business"

"Its always business with you, always getting yourself in more trouble than your worth… at least eat something"

Yusuke and Kuwa stared at Rosa as she nodded.

"Wait… WAIT! You said princess what the hell is going on?!?" Yusuke screamed confused and angry as Kuwa just nodded dumbly.

"Why she's the princess and future ruler of Northern Makai, fire demon territory" Rosa's mother chirped as Ross groaned and covered her head with her hands.

"You wonder why I ran away" she mumbled as Yusuke and Kuwa stared at her with shocked faces.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**psyco**** dragon lover- **AHH you killed my villain again!!! :: pulls out a spare from the closet:: you have to wait… she'll get what she deserves.. Oh and thanks for the compliment on my poetry heh :: blushes:: I feel loved.

**StarAngel**** Caelum SunSoar- **heh that's alright… I've killed plenty of my spares… heh she WILL DIE!

**InLoveWithMr.HairThatDefiesGra**Yes I spares… LOL just for people like you that like to kill me villains and the reason I named the grandfather 'Pappy' she because that was my grandfather's name… LOL IDK and I guess it was funny to hear Kurama say Pappy… LOL that would be too funny and I have A TON spares… so kill as many villains as you wish :-D

**sweetsugarygoodness**Well as you know Demons live to be very old and for hundreds of years… so yes their mommy and grand-pappy is still alive… and the pappy… well heh, you'll just have to wait and see… and I think Ross and Hiei will be talking real soon

**inu.-see.fan**True… true, hehe just wait and see

**animefreak54- **yes I have a way with cliff hangers… I'm sorry ::puppy dog eyes:: I can't help it

**HieisFireOnna**haha suspense… lol I know how that is… I'm so evil ::evilly grins::

**ICE-QUEEN605- **Yes I start school tomorrow… kill me… and yes thank you for the compliment on my poem… what can I say… hehe ::blushing::

**Arano**** Honou- haha** that's funny… yeah I locked myself out of my account too once… and then I realized the retrieve password button… heh. Ross only has 2 birthmarks… don't worry it will all make sense soon enough, and yes I have pout another poem in heh and now I have 63 or 64 poems on fictionpress… I can understand you thinking they were songs since I use a beat sometimes when I write… it's a bad habit. haha and I did leave you with another BIG cliffy… but I think it was worth it and thankie for the munchies I love these!!!

**sapphire66-**::ducks:: I sorry about the cliff hangers… hehe I can't help it… and Fiera has it coming don't worry

**HieiFan666- **I know she's dying…but don't worry it will all come together hehe.


	21. A Crippled Response

**_Authoress' note- _**_Yeah well school's started, and let's just say… that school sucks and AP classes are a pain in the ass **PEROID **so please give me some reviews and make me happy._

**Chapter 21- **

_"Wait… WAIT! You said princess what the hell is going on?!?" Yusuke screamed confused and angry as Kuwa just nodded dumbly._

_"Why she's the princess and future ruler of Northern Makai, fire demon territory" Rosa's mother chirped as Ross groaned and covered her head with her hands._

_"You wonder why I ran away" she mumbled as Yusuke and Kuwa stared at her with shocked faces._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Yusuke and Kuwa just stared at her as Rosa rolled her eyes from her mother's response.

"You're… a ruler of…" Yusuke couldn't get out his words as Rosa sighed loudly and pulled her cloak off and throwing it into her bag.

"Look Urameshi… it's… complicated-" but she was suddenly interrupted by the clearing of a throat behind her, she turned to see a doctor standing behind her.

"I'm sorry to inform you Miss but you're grandfather has passed," Rosa's expression's didn't change once she heard these words form, but her mother began to weep lightly.

"Alright… I'm sure you know what to do," the man nodded from her response and left back up the stairs.

"What I want to know is WHY the hell could you be so stupid as to get killed Rosa" her step-father yelled loudly from behind her, Rosa turned and just stared at him for a minute but then went to leave.

"Did you hear me?" Jiro asked again, Rosa mumbled something that sounded like _'yes you old fart' _but then just opened the door.

"I need… to go think" no one said a word as she left shutting the door behind her tightly.

"Kurama… why didn't you TELL US THAT SHE WAS A PRINCESS OR WHATEVER!" Kuwa yelled, Youko just sighed and shook his head.

"You forget who my sister is… she would give me no mercy if I let information like that slip" the sliver fox mumbled.

Hiei looked around the room, Fiera holding tightly to his arm he was hoping no one would recognize him… and spill the truth, bringing a shiver up his spine.

_'Hiei' _someone said lightly in his head.

_'What is it onna' _he spoke back telepathically, he knew who it was.

_'Go ahead and tell then who you are if ya want… I'll talk to them about… what happened'_

_'Oh and what are you gonna say, that I killed you' _He didn't mean those words; he knew he didn't but they just poured out of him like the lost truth, he felt Rosa's energy peak.

_'Forget it baka, do what you fucken what' _Hiei was gonna respond, but her energy suddenly disappeared.

" Hiei" Youko mumbled

"What?" Hiei asked rather sharply, making the family around them stare at him with questioning eyes.

"I'll… talk to my parents" Youko barely got the words out before he was gone to the next room with his two superiors.

Firea clenched to Hiei's arm a bit harder making him turn and glare in response.

"What do you want?" he asked making her pout.

"Now don't act like that… you what happens when you break an oath my little fire cutie" Firea pinched Hiei's cheek, he growled in response but nodded slowly in return, Yusuke and Kuwa just stared out into space completely lost.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rosa bent down in front of the lit statue. She pulled a Ross from her tresses and threw it into the bowl of water placed in front of her.

"I'm sorry dad… I've let you down again… I know I can't do this, I know my life is ending… please bring this place peace." she made a gesture with her fingers and stood up bowing slowly.

"Whatcha doing" Rosa jumped and turned to see Ellie staring at her with a slight smile, Rosa let a smirk dance across her features.

"I'm praying, it's a bad habit and useless… but oh well" Rosa shrugged and Ellie smiled lightly.

"Koenma's been informed about this and is on his way" Rosa's expression fell.

"I just oh so can't wait" she mumbled as Ellie looked at her concerned.

"Are you really gonna die… "Rosa just nodded to her question and grabbed up her bag.

"I gotta go…. get away from here" Rosa slipped by Ellie and down the hill.

"Where are you going!!!" Ellie screamed, but Rosa was gone.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"SO where is she?" Koenma asked, but only got a shrug from the people around him.

"I don't know I haven't seen her since we got here." Yusuke mumbled.

"Well I need to speak to her!" Koenma screamed, Youko only sighed and stood up.

"I'll find her…" He walked over to the door and opened it slightly.

"When I come back with her though… don't be so harsh are her, she's been through a lot" Youko left soon after his plea.

**0-0-0**

Rosa sat in front of the waterfall… under the same tree her brother had showed her so many years ago, her eyes were brimmed with tears as she sniffled lightly and then held her sides from the pain.

_love on a severed trail  
skidding through the glacial horizons of calamity  
warped into a twisted fate awaiting at the crossroads  
  
agony and sorrow down one rut  
painted with the fine brush strokes of blue  
dotted with tears of despair  
but past the opaque anguish lies eternal bliss  
embellished with jewels of delight and comfort  
  
devastating wasteland awaits your abiding feet down the other path  
shades of gray decorate the stolid painting  
loneliness trims the apathetic trails...  
footprints engraved in the etched sand  
awaiting humanities abandoned pain_

_(( I own this poem please don't steal it!!!!))_

"Damnit go away" she mumbled as she scrunched up into a ball upon the grassy floor.

"I thought I would find you here" said a unmistakable voice, Rosa looked up to see her kitsune brother staring down at her.

"Go away" she mumbled as she plopped down beside her.

"Nope sorry" Rosa only groaned in response.

"If you're in so much pain, why don't you just take the stone back" he questioned her only to receive an icy lilac stare.

"Because I'm not that weak Baka that's why!" Yokou only sighed and grabbed her up and threw her over his back.

"PUT ME DOWN FOX!" she screamed but was soon being carried off back to the castle.

By the time they made it back she was asleep and mumbled random words as she snored lightly.

"So you found her" Koenma asked only getting a nod from the sliver haired fox, he put her on the couch and shoved her awake.

"What are you-… YOU JERK!!!" she began to scream nonsense curse words in several different dilects

"I have something for you if that makes any more of a difference" Koenma mumbled, Rosa only rolled her eyes in return.

"What" she asked in a like-I-give-a-shit tone, Koenma threw her a bottle.

"It will turn you back into your human body if you prefer to do so, on the count of your illness

"Oh joy" Rosa mumbled, she heard gasp from her mother.

"You're… sick? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?" Rosa looked at her and smirked.

"Because you worry too much mother" she turned back around and slowly swallowed the contents of the bottle, she felt a tingling in her toes and soon became Ross once more, a scream emitted the room and much gossiping was heard.

"WILL YOU STOP IT?" Ross screamed as she turned and glared at her mother.

"Don't speak to her like that!" screamed Jiro only making Ross growl.

"Sorry if she's making a big deal over nothing"

"You're a NINGEN this is a big deal!" her step-father screamed.

_' How could he just say that... what does he want me to do turn into a damn demon... Ill die if I stay in that form' _Ross' thought as she glared at Jiro

"Oh shut up would you… so what if I am human…doesn't mean I'm a disease or anything"

"HOW AEE YOU GOING TO RULE LOOKING LIKE THAT!?!" Jiro screamed making Ross stand up in defense.

"WHO SAYS I AM, FOR YOUR INFO I'M NOT!" She screamed back only receiving a glare from a very pissed fire demon.

"Yes you are"

"No I'm NOT! I'm going to make this government a democracy you baka just like my father should have done years and years ago!" she screamed making the room go silent.

"What… made you wanna do that?" Youko asked only getting a grunt of annoyance from his younger sister.

"Screw it do what you want, I want nothing to do with this" Ross said darkly as she grabbed the handle of her katana.

"I need to go kill something" she growled lowly as she left out of the kitchen door.

**0-0-0-0**

Ross looked to see Hiei sitting on the rock she had shared with him so many years ago.

"What are you doing here?" she asked only getting a grunt from her ex-mate.

"Youko told your parents who I was… Hn fools" Ross couldn't help but smile at this, she was glad that he was having a hard time; after all he was breaking her heart in the process.

"Well good, you deserve it"

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Hiei growled lowly as he stood up, Ross only shrugged and passed him, he caught her by the shoulder and pulled her to him.

_'What the hell is he doing?'_ Ross thought as she came closer to the fire demon.

"Why do I deserve it" he asked pulling her into his warmth.

"Because… you think, I think you killed me" she mumbled barely being able to think while looking into his crimson eyes.

"Hn you probably do think I killed you" he growled.

"No… I know that I- I mean you didn't" she tried to be careful with her words, she felt Hiei's grip tighten around her.

"If I remember correctly you were the one who averted my attention" Ross' face scrunched up from his statement.

"You forgot your sword"

"So you DO remember" he said surprised, Ross just nodded.

"Yeah well… Rosa bonded with me… I have those memories now… it's kinda freaky knowing I was there. but really **I** wasn't" Ross mumbled.

Hiei stared at her, but then let go turning away from her gaze.

"Hn… whatever onna" but before Ross' could blink… he had left.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chichiro**** Ketsueki- **yeah another chappie done and please don't kill me… hehe

**HieiFan666- **I updated you should be happy LOL since it is such an intense story, and yeah it is pretty sad that Ross has to stay alive but then again… that's life.

**Kat1132- **yeah I had to kill the grandpa… trust me it's important and the step father thing… well lets just say that relationship is going to be REALLY interesting really soon… thanks for the compliment on my poems… an Oban huh yeah I think Fiera is definitely that… and don't worry you'll find out what Fiera is… in the near future.

**Arano**** Honou- **Sorry about the curve balls… I just can't help it!!! and I think Fiera is gonna get her ass kicked soon oh wait I'm the writer :: Muahahaha:: I will write her demise!!! Hmm and NO, no one HAS read her diary… for very good reasons I might add… and yes I know Ross' name is similar to Rose's name… I wonder why:: looks around:: neways :: grabs pizza box:: tis mine now you got your chappie!!!

**InLoveWithMr.HarThatDefiesGra****- **Hmmm no school for you… well:: looks at date:; it seems you go back on MONDAY AH!!! Yeah I just started school it sucks…so much… and I'll see what I can do about Hiei and Ross

**animefreak54-**Wow well thank you for that congrats… I feel oh so special!

**inu.-sess.fan****- **Don't you worry the evil will be killed… eventually

**sapphire66- **:: takes sword:: don't worry I'll kill her and thank you for that ever so wonderful ::wow::

**psyco**** dragon lover- **haha I will pass the news that you are lethally armed.

**sweetsugarygoodness****- **Hmm I have quite a few spares… in a variety of colors too and well the reason she ran away was 'partly' because of the princess thing… and much more… you'll see hehe oh I haven't decided if I will write more sequels… most likely yes

**ICE-QUEEN605- **Trust me so would I, I could never rule like that.

**StarAngel**** Caelum SunSoar- **Why thank you:: bows::


	22. Whiskey Lullaby

**_Authoress' note- _**_hey ya well… it seems I actually have all my homework done… I'm proud neways please review and enjoy YUMMY PIE!_

**-Chapter 22- **

_' Rosa bonded with Ross… they're one person now…why hadn't she told me sooner' _Hiei thought as he sat on the roof top of the castle, soon seeing the fire kit returning to her home with a limp, most likely back from killing something or another, she disappeared inside.

He soon followed, knowing it was dinner time.

**0-0-0-0**

"Are you satisfied now that you've killed another innocent soul kitsune" Jiro mumbled from the far end of the dinner table, dinner was already served by the time Ross' made her way to her seat.

"Hn" is all she said as she grabbed what looked like ramen and filled her plate.

"Are you sure you're well enough you be out there?" her mother questioned only receiving an annoyed sigh from her reincarnated daughter.

"Yeah… I'm fine, don't worry I didn't kill anything" Ross said plainly as she began to eat in the silence of their stares.

Hiei entered soon after and sat across from the fire kit, grabbing some food in the process.

"So Hiei, it seems you're doing well" Danielle said cutely as she passed a plate to her blonde boyfriend who decorated the seat next to her.

"Hn sure" Hiei mumbled as he ate what was in front of him.

"Rosa do you have a boyfriend" Danielle asked, making half the room drop what they were doing, Rosa looked up and shrugged.

"Maybe who wants to know" is all she said as she went back to eating, Hiei glared at her secretly from across the table.

_'She better not have a fucken boyfriend, NO ONE touches my Onna… wait. what am I saying, she's letting me be with Firea, does that mean she's seeing someone else?!?' _Hiei's thoughts were soon interrupted by the giggling from a girl next to him.

"That's not what your diary says" Firea said in a giddy tone, Ross' fork dropped as she heard those words, she looked up with a fierce look that made the world stop for that split second

"You did what" she growled fiercely as she stood up suddenly, her eyes a looming black.

"Well it was just like … there and you don't own any books, so I thought you wouldn't mind hehe, but with what you write in there you should put a lock on it" Firea said goofily making Ross' grip the table, splintering it in the process.

Kurama looked up alarmed now in his human form and grabbed her arm.

"Count to ten" but Ross yanked her arm from his grip, and went to grab her sword only to receive a fierce shock making her scream in pain and pull her hand away.

"Did I forget to mention I put a barrier on your sword, thought it would be safer if you didn't use it while your human family was here" Ross turned to Koenma's response in shock.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked her eyes going back to their original sapphire color.

"Well I invited them here, I figured it would be a better ending for you if you discussed why everything has been so screwed up for them with you since you are a powerful demon in Makai… they'll be here in an hour or so, which reminds me that included family friends" Ross' dropped to the floor from his response.

"Y… you did what" she mumbled softly her eyes went blank from the shock.

"Yes well we also thought it would be a good idea for us to meet these so called ningen relatives of yours, which reminds me you have to take the couch for the remainder of your stay" Jiro said making Ross turn to him and then look at the floor; she pushed herself up from her fallen position seconds later.

She turned to the fire demon, which clutched her ex-mate in her grip, she approached her without a word and grabbed something in mid air handing to her a lilac rose.

"Enjoy the fragrance of roses and perfume? Trust me, your demise will come sooner or later missy, I might not be the one to do it, but I'll be laughing even from the grave when it comes" Ross said in an apathetic voice and then waved something in the air… it was her journal.

"If you're so cunning my dear, cunning enough to be on the Urameshi team, then why didn't you feel me take this from you five seconds ago?" Ross asked a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

Ross turned to the door and walked out slamming it behind her, Firea just sat there straight as a board, only to broken from her daze when the sound of several angry voices came from outside…

**0-0-0-0**

Jiro stood at the front door, trying to clam the mob of kitsunes that had formed.

"Let us have the mutt, what do you need with her?" screamed an angry black eared male.

"Let her be!" Jiro screamed only to have the mob charge at him, he shut the door just in time, but the wood was impaled with a javelin seconds later.

"I don't get it… why do they want to kill her?" Yusuke asked while Jiro peered out the window to see the mob had began to disperse, once the guards showed up.

"You're not really familiar with demon societies are you?" Jiro asked as Kurama sighed and motioned for Yusuke to sit.

"No… but I mean with the way everyone kills everyone else I figured there were no societies… but then again I DID just find out that Ross is a princess or ruler or whatever" Yusuke answered, Kurama just chucked.

"Yusuke every demon species has its own societies… the reason that the fox demons have such a hard time with her is because, usually fox demons are cool and collected creatures… Rosa however is not… she's got a temper and just didn't fit in… of course no one knew she was a half breed until later in her child hood that's when things got worse… this is also the reason that she doesn't wanna take her grandfather's place as ruler of Northern Makai… because she doesn't believe in the way Northern Makai is ruled… and that she doesn't deserve it… it is a very stressful position." Kurama stated only getting a nod from Kuwa and Yusuke as the doorbell rang, Patty rushed from the kitchen.

"That must be Ross' ningen family" she said happily a she opened the door to the saiyan party.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_'love is just a middle name for us  
passion and romance turned to dust  
I don't know what to say to you  
this glass is the only thing true  
  
_

_a__ red glow, takes my eye  
reflecting in the prisms of the past  
it holds everything we've been dreaming of  
  
_

_the__ smell of vintage in the air  
one last sip will take me tumbling  
but one sip less will keep me in despair  
what can I do but watch the evening glow  
and the wholesome truth  
it's only numbing the pain  
  
_

_but__ what can I do?  
but let it bring me to my knees  
and watch myself beg and plea  
in hopes I can bare another sip  
I know this rushing through my mind  
as I pop the cork  
I know it's wrong  
but red just seems so beautiful  
  
_

**_'CRASH'  
  
_**

_you__ have done this  
broken my glass into crystal shards  
why?  
why have you saved me,  
from the red pain I have swallowed so gracefully?  
please just give me my heart back  
and help me clean up this broken despair.'_

_(( Don't steal my poem!))_

Soft music hummed through the greenhouse which held the ill kitsune.

_'It's like jumpin  
It's like leapin  
It's like walkin on the ceilin  
It's like floatin  
It's like flyin through the air  
It's like soarin  
It's like glidin  
It's a rocket ship you're ridin  
It's a feelin that can take you anywhere  
  
So why they call it fallin  
Why they call it fallin  
Why they call it fallin  
I don't know_

Blonde hair littered the floor as puking could be heard; Ross huddled in the corner clutching the whiskey bottle to her chest._  
  
There was passion  
There was laughter  
The first mornin after  
I just couldn't get my feet to touch the ground  
Every time we were together  
We talked about forever  
I was certain it was Heaven we had found  
  
So why they call it fallin  
Why they call it fallin  
Why they call it fallin  
I don't know  
  
But you can't live your life  
Walkin in the clouds  
Sooner or later  
You have to come down  
  
It's like a knife  
Through the heart  
And it all comes apart  
It's like someone takes a pin to your balloon  
It's a hole  
It's a cave  
It's kinda like a grave  
When he tells you that he's found somebody new _

Ross' heart broke to the lyrics of the flowing music, she let unshed tears drip down her face, as soft sobs shook her frame… she grabbed the trash can once again and puked the contents of her stomach._  
  
So why they call it fallin  
Why they call it fallin  
Why they call it fallin  
I don't know  
  
Ooh, why they call it fallin  
Why they call it fallin  
Now I know'_

_((I don't own this, Lee Ann Womack does hehe but it's a great song… depressing though))_

She was sick… she knew she was sick… too sick to get up from her position at this point, her back began to burn from the sudden coughing attack.

Ross threw something at the radio, making it shut off with a clatter. She huddled into a small ball holding onto the half drunken whiskey bottle as she looked around the greenhouse.

_'She's… read my deepest dreams and fears… and yet I can't kill her… I don't know why… but I just can't… maybe because Hiei loves her now and I couldn't bear to see him suffer from a loss… like I have_'

__Ross took a swig from the bottle, not hearing the creak of the greenhouse door open and shut. She began to sing random lyrics, her sweet voice echoing through the room like a sorrowful dream.

_'And… Koenma has forbid me from using my sword, he told my parents… and is already getting ready for my downfall… it really shouldn't be that long now… but still… how could be he so cruel as to bring my human family into this' _

Ross' frame shook once more from the powerful sobs, she wouldn't dare show in public… but she was alone now… or so she thought.

Hiei stared at the onna from behind a rather large plant, he knew she was depressed… hell who wouldn't be… the only way she knew how to release stress was to kill something… or rather someone in this situation and she couldn't do it.

_'Maybe I should just tell her… about Firea's damn scheme with my heart… tell her about who her mother is…' _Hiei stopped himself from thinking such thoughts as he heard several voices from the kitchen, which stood not to far away, Ross stirred pulling her knees to her chest and letting her blood red tears roll down her face.

_'Her tears… are… red, she hasn't cried like that since-'_ Ross lifted her head, interrupting Hiei's thoughts, then she threw the bottle of copper colored paradise against the wall and sobbed loudly to herself, pulling out a dagger.

_'she wouldn't' _Hiei thought as she took the dagger and placed it to her heart, before he knew what he was doing he rushed out from his hiding space and grabbed her hand which held her destiny.

Ross looked up to see who had caught her hand, her vision was blurred from her bloody tears… but she could tell from their scent, who it was.

"Hiei…" she said plainly, she dropped the dagger and yanked her hand away from his iron grip.

He felt as if she had just ripped his heart out with that one action… how could something so simple as taking a hand away… hurt him so much?

"Leave… please I don't want you to see me like this" Ross said lying down on the soft ground and curling up trying to stifle her soft whimpering.

"Rossy…" he went to place a hand on her cheek but then realized, her eyes were bottomless black orbs.

"LEAVE!!!" she screamed pleadingly, her throat cracking as she held her knees tighter, another wave a pain surrounded her thoughts.

"Fuck no Onna… I'm not leaving you like this…" He didn't realize what he had said, wasn't he the one that was supposed to be angry with her for all her lies…

_'But look at her… she's terrible… I love her too damn much DAMNIT! I can't stand this, she doesn't deserve this' _

Hiei's thoughts were clouded when he heard the door squeak open, he sprang up from his kneeled position and rushed to the front of the greenhouse to see that Firea had entered and was searching through the leaves.

"What are you doing here?" Hiei asked predatorily, knowing his best friend was suffering greatly only 20 feet behind him and the girl she despised was entering her sick ward, it made him furious, no one got close to Ross** especially** when she was sick like this.

"Oh Hiei-Sama! I was looking for you!!!" Firea yanked Hiei into a crushing embrace, only making the fire demon more furious, he could feel Ross' getting weaker by the second he didn't have time for this.

"Get off me!" he said coldly as he shoved the fire slut off him, she growled and pulled what looked like a squishy red ball in her hand, she squeezed it fiercely making Hiei fall to the floor in pain as he tried not to yell from the agonizing shock he received.

"Remember I hold your heart in my hand, literary" Firea said with a grin as she walked up to the fallen fire demon and pet his head.

"Like a faithful dog, how wonderful" Firea said only receiving a growl from the fire kroomie.

"Well if you didn't want this you shouldn't have made my mother bring you back to life... you belong to me get use to it" Firea said fiercely as she went to the door.

"I'll see you tonight, it seems we're sharing a room" Firea said giggling as she left to the kitchen. Hiei pushed himself off the floor, but then heard a piercing scream. He rushed back to his fallen love to see she had begun to scream bloody murder.

Hiei knelt down, he knew she didn't want anyone to know about this… he grabbed her arm only to realize she had gone blind from the pain, Ross felt a warm hand on her arm, she didn't care who it was her temporary blindness made it impossible to figure out who it was.

"Hey… babe… Shh… you don't want them to find out about this right… try not to scream" Ross heard these soothing words, she knew who it was…. she couldn't believe what she was hearing though.

Ross grabbed a hold of his shirt and pushed herself into his lap, only nodding to his statement before, Hiei wrapped his arms around her as he leaned against the wall, he could feel her painful sobs, he felt guilty for causing so much extra pain.

"I'm not going anywhere you got it… just relax… I'm not leaving onna" he felt her sigh softly; she moved slightly in his grasp and looked up.

"I really… do love you Hiei… I can't lie anymore…" a sudden lunge from her stomach made her squeeze her eyes shut and shudder as she waited for the fire demon's response, but all she received were warm lips upon hers.

Hiei felt his heart lunge as she spoke the words he had been waiting for… he knew she wasn't feeling herself but this was something he believed… he brushed a stray hair lightly from her face and kissed her lovingly… nothing was gonna stop him now from making things right.

"HIEI JAGANSHI!" someone screamed from the front of the greenhouse, Hiei let go of Ross' lips only to realize who had screamed for him… Firea.

"COME ON WE'RE GOIN ON A DATE LET'S GO!" Firea screamed, Hiei growled at this, the last thing he wanted to do was leave Ross right now… but he knew he didn't have a choice. He laid her gently back where he found her and pulled his cloak off wrapping her in it, he kissed her lightly as her eyes grew wide.

"Y—you're leaving me?" she asked in a hoarse voice, Hiei could only wrap the cloak around her more tightly.

"I have to" he left after those words left his lips, Ross alone on the green house floor… blinded by pain and sorrow…and broken by her love.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**kittykat89-**yes… I'm sure many can't wait to see what is gonna happen

**Chichiro**** Ketsueki- **I sorry!! I know I've been evil… I can't help it…but trust me I think you're going to like what happens.

**InLoveWithMr.HairThatDefiesGra****.-** Wow wish I were sick… I do have a head ache though ::holds head:: HIEI'S IN MY MIND AH!!!

**HieiFan666- **haha I knew all of your guys were going to think that… its why I did it MUAHAHHAHAHA!

**Blazing Neko- **Thank you!

**Arano**** Honou- **Wow no more sugar for you… and the scene was… LOL you really are bored!

**animefreak54- **Hmm I guess you'll just have to wait and see

**sweetsugarygoodness****-**You'll just have to wait and see and I have all sorts :: hands over pink one:: KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT!

**ICE-QUEEN605- **wow it seems everyone has it for firea…:: hands you spare Firea:: KILL HER KILL HER KILL HER!!!

**sapphire66-**yeah… don't kill my villain… I'm running out of carbon copies!

**inu-****sess.fan****.- **alright… :: walks away slowly then runs like hell:: GLOWING EYES AHHHH!

**psyco**** dragon lover- **nah… I think I'll let Ross handle the killing.

**StarAngel**** Caelum SunSoar- **Too bad you gotta wait :: evil laugh:: what can I say I love to torture people!!


	23. Red Tears

**_Authoress' note- _**_Hey well here's another chappie for you guys… hope you like… this story is getting so dramatic if ya ask me hehe I'm so proud of myself :: pats myself on back: WOOT!!! **PLEASR REVIEW!**_

**-Chapter 23-**

Chi Chi stood in the shadows of the room… was this true… about her daughter being a demon… were these words she was reading from her heart? A young raven haired woman had handed several of Ross' journal entries before hastily leaving while pulling a spiky haired guy behind her.

Gohan felt his thoughts choke as he read Ross' words… how could he have been so blind to her true feelings about all of them… they were merely puppets in her game.

Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwa walked into the silent room to see Ross' relatives reading what looked like packets of copied entries of something or another…

"Can I get any of you anything?" Kurama asked, Chi Chi's face shot up.

"You can get my daughter for starters" she said fiercely, Kurama just kept his calm presence.

"I'm sorry I don't know where she is right now…" Kurama said lowly… but then heard a piercing scream from the kitchen.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ross' walked through the kitchen door… eyes blank, she heard someone scream… knowing it was her mother she just kept walking… nothing mattered anymore.

Ross' opened the door weakly, only to see a few blurred figures in front of her, red tear streaks ran down her cheeks as she heard mumbling throughout the room and then a sudden smack across the face sent her tumbling.

Chi Chi's hand stung from the blow she had given her daughter, she was furious from the words she had read earlier, her daughter flew backwards from the force of the blow and landed in the wooden wall behind her, smacking her head in the process.

A groan emitted from Ross' form as she looked up only to see a more clear view of who had hit her.

"HOW DARE YOU WRITE THESE WORDS!" Chi Chi screamed, Ross just looked down and let the tears roll down her face.

"You're right… I shouldn't have" dead silence filled the room from her response, Chi Chi's brow ruffled as she stared at her daughter.

Ross felt her stomach lunge once again; she grabbed something sturdy and stood up.

"Are you DRUNK!?!" Chi Chi screamed, Ross didn't answer but back fisted the wall behind her, sending a bottle tumbling from the rafters and falling into her possession… another whiskey bottle to drain her pain.

"No… but I will be… if you'll excuse me" Ross mumbled but as soon as she began to step forward she heard weeping from the kitchen.

"She's going to turn into a drunk just like her father, Jiro do something!" Rosa's mom sobbed loudly from the kitchen, Ross groaned from her plea…

"Damnit mother" she mumbled under her breath but her words where caught by a sudden shock of pain sending her crawling to the floor.

"SOMEONE KILL ME PLEASE!" she sobbed as she held her gut and moaned in pain, Kurama stared at his fallen sibling…. her ningen family couldn't do anything but stare, they had just found out the whole truth in the last few hours… and didn't know how to react. He on the other hand… should know what to do… but he was lost as well.

Ross sobbed into the wall, Chi Chi's expression softened… how could she watch her daughter in so much pain.

"Rossalynn… are you ok?" she asked dumbly only receiving stifled whimpers from her daughter.

"So you care now… now that I'm dying mother?" Ross screamed a hidden anger arising… no… she shouldn't take it out on her mother… she had nothing to do with this, she was the one that pushed Hiei away.

"Ross… you need to lie down… maybe I can find something that can-" Ross lifted her hand to Kurama's response.

"No… I don't want help… I just want to die… right here… just… leave…" her voice was staggering, Kurama was enraged, Hiei had something to do with this, he shouldn't have left, and this WAS his best friend after all.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Just go… go to bed ALL OF YOU… we'll discuss this… later" she mumbled as she clutched something that was wrapped around her… Hiei's cloak, tears came to her eyes as she remembered why she decided to move from the greenhouse… he had drowned all her dreams with on action… hatred, she could stand being there knowing he had left her on crumbled the floor

"I'm not leaving you like this" Gohan said determined to make his sister better with his words.

"There's nothing to see here but my pain… and I'd rather you not see that… read my words if you must… Firea seems to have taken care of spilling my guts for you… so just leave me now; I'm nothing more than the past for you… I'll be better in the morning" Ross groaned as Goahn stepped back.

She wasn't making any sense to him, he stepped back and only nodded to her crippled response… the others could only stare at her as they walked out of the room slowly with Gohan who had grabbed his mother prying her from the scene.

Ross moaned in pain, her kittens snuggled themselves into her arms, Ross could only comfort them… they were feeling her pain after all.

"So this is… what a broken heart feels like" she thought as her eyes filled up with tears, she took a swig of the copper drink she had in her possession.

Kurama heard what she had said… it was time to talk with a certain fire kroomie, no one hurt hi sister… especially like this.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hiei took another shot, Firea had dragged him to a club, and his only goal was to get drunk enough to get **his **onna off his mind.

_' I shouldn't have left her… she's in too much pain… but DAMNIT if only she knew what was going on, I have to tell her when I get back' _Hiei looked up to see who had taken his drink from him, Firea smiled widely at him.

"Dance with me!" Firea giggled as she dragged him staggering to the dance floor.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ross had crawled onto the couch and was beginning to feel the pull of sleep, her kittens by her chest purring lightly while also giving her the heat desired… even if it wasn't from WHO she wanted it from.

She heard the music from her step brother's band, performing downstairs… oh how she wished she could sing again with them, just as she had so many years ago.

Kurama walked into the room , to see Ross' wrapped in a quilt upon the couch, he felt guilty for going against his better judgment as to leave her alone… he knew she was still awake.

"Who's there?" she asked, obviously too weak to sense who it was.

"It's me Ross" Kurama said kindly as he walked over to the couch and sat a cup of tea by her.

"Oh…" is all she could manage to get out before she dug her face into the covers once again.

"I brought you some tea, you should drink it, it might make you feel better" the red head requested, only receiving a groan from his sister, and then a moment of perpetuated silence.

"Kurama… why does a broken heart hurt so bad…" Ross asked as she let the tears fall, Kurama didn't know how to answer… he had never had one himself, always being the one to break it off.

"The pain will go away" he said softly.

_'While I give Hiei some pain of his own' _Kurama thought inwardly, Ross just sobbed.

"No… not this time" she squeaked out barely able to keep in her sorrow, Kurama rubbed her back lovingly as she shuddered from her unheard cries, they soon decreased and then stopped all together, signaling she was asleep.

Kurama stood up and took the cup from the table, walking out back to the kitchen to leave his sister in peace.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hiei jerked upwards once he felt it… Ross' energy was completely gone; he looked quickly to Firea and rushed out of the club much to her disagreement.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kurama walked back into the room only to find it empty.

_'Where did she go?' _Kurama asked himself, the door slammed open as Hiei emerged.

"Where is she!?!" Hiei asked, only receiving a glare from the fox demon.

"Why do you care...? I don't know where she is, she dissap-" but before he finished his sentence he noticed a note taped to Ross' pillow.

Hiei looked to see where Kurama was looking and saw the note, grabbing it before the fox could and tearing it open, Firea finally caught up, once she saw the note she smirked inwardly.

_' I__ thin I'll have fun with this one… a wounded princess for my enjoyment'_

Hiei growled once he finished reading the words printed on the paper in front of him.

"What does it say?" Kurama asked as the lights in the house went on and several bodies emerged into the room.

"She's been kidnapped…" Hiei moved his eyes to Firea and glared evilly.

"Where is she wench" Hiei asked angrily, only getting a chuckle from the fire skank.

"Well I noticed she was in pain and well getting in MY way as well… so I thought I would just speed up the process" Hiei had a handful of her hair in his grip once she had finished her statement.

"WHERE IS SHE!" he yelled his eyes brightening with anger, but then he dropped her.

"What am I saying I can just find her with my Jagan" he thought out loud as he untied his bandana and opened his eye, searching for Ross' life force.

"You have three eyes?" Tien asked, Hiei only growled but then got a fixed position on the fire kit, and left through the window.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_'where am I?' _Ross thought as she felt someone hauling her through the forest, she was too weak to move…

_' Wha__-… someone's kidnapped me?' _She asked herself as she was dropped on the floor harshly and then kicked painfully in the side.

"Well lookie what I found, I wounded princess…" a male's voice said as a smirk played upon their putrid features.

"Who are you?" Ross asked, but felt a large weight land on her pinning her to the ground.

"You'll know me soon enough" a voice licked through her thoughts as they began to kiss her harshly.

_' WHAT'S__ GOING ON?!?" _Ross' mangled thoughts screamed as the man began to force himself on her… Ross' felt her insides squirm as she forced her head away from his, lifeless tears falling from her eyes.

_'Why… why do I deserve this?' _She felt the cold ground underneath her… was this how it was going to end… her being heat broken, torn, and raped?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hiei rushed through the damp forest, rain drops sprinkled through out the greenery and he could hear the others screaming behind him as they fought to catch up.

_'Where is she? Where's my onna!?! She probably hates me but I don't care DAMNIT I shouldn't have left… I should have stayed with her, I should have protected her' _Hiei's thoughts were jammed when he heard a shriek not 100 yards ahead.

He reached for his katana but was suddenly thrown back by some sort of force field, the fire demon rubbed his head and stood up, peering through what seemed to be a pink bubble, he saw something that made his blood run cold.

A hand grabbed Hiei's shoulder; he whirled around shoving his katana, only to see it was the fox, breathing heavily.

"GET AWAY FROM ME FOX!" Hiei screamed as he yanked his shoulder from Kurama's touch and attacked the force field once more.

Kurama peered in, only to see that his sister was beaten on the floor, with what looked like a large green demon holding her down.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ross screamed once more, her energy was gone and soon she wouldn't even have the strength to speak.

"What's the matter aren't you enjoying yourself?" the demons asked only receiving dark red tears from his prisoner; he smiled a greasy green smile only to jerk his head to the right.

He stared at what looked like a group of misfit demons, and one that was damn determined to get through the force field he had set up.

Ross couldn't do anything… this demon… this low life demon was going to take her life and virginity and she couldn't do anything about it.

_' Please… whoever is up there… just kill me before he takes me PLEASE' _she screamed through her thoughts as the demon went back to putting his filthy hands on her, ignoring whatever it was that had caught his attention before.

_'I don't know what to do anymore  
All I see is the window pane, full of empty rain  
Streaming down the glass like crystal shards  
Reflecting back the pain I once ignored  
Light is caught in the balance of my eye  
Ragged streams of empty dreams seamed across the sky  
Purple haze and violent grays stitched into the air  
Bring the smell of early mist and sorrow everywhere.'_

_((I wrote this don't steal it!))_

"DAMNIT" Hiei screamed as he hit the dirt once more, Kurama couldn't do anything but watch the scene in horror… all of Ross' family was scattered behind him, Goku began to throw ki blasts at the shield… but soon heard a crackling voice behind him.

"There's no use in trying that… she's as good as taken" Firea growled evilly as she walked out of the shadows.

Hiei growled and charged at her, but as soon as the red ball appeared he stopped.

"What's the matter… don't like the fact that I can kill you anytime I please?" Firea asked, receiving several questionable glances from around her.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked, Firea just chuckled in response

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**StarAngel**** Caelum SunSoar - **yeah I guess… my idea is kinda new… I really didn't try and take it off of Inuyasha… it just seemed to happen that way.

**InLoveWithMr.HarThatDefiesGra****.-**Well guess what I'm sick as a dog right now… but I didn't stay at home… sorry your comp. broke.

**kittykat89**- Hmmm candy and ice cream… nah I need to keep my protagonist

**sweetsugarygoodness****-**haha sorry I gave you the pink one… thought you might want to kill it more… since pink is evil.

**ICE-QUEEN605- **it seems everyone wants to kill Firea… wow maybe I should copy some more?!?

**HieiFan666- **I know I'm evil… but everyone loves me that way… I know they are in pain… I sorry for that… and NO firea is not Mukuro's daughter LOL

**animefreak54-**Geeze… everyone is so… violent today… I guess Fiera deserves it

**sapphire66-**rant… go ahead you should see my other reviews… and I have… a bushel or so of Fireas

**Kat1132- **Yes… I tried to make the chappie good… it seems all my reviewers have been agreeing that Firea is a sick bitch

**HieisFireOnna****- **haha KILL HER :: attacks her with pitch fork:: LOL

**inu.-sess.fan****- **:: I hide:: I DIDN'T MEAN TO I SWEAR!!!! :: huddles in corner:: please forgive me… I sorry I SORRY!!

**Arano**** Honou-** Yah I know Whiskey Lullaby… it's so depressing… actually that's where I got my muse from for this chappie… hehe I LOVE THAT SONG!!!!... and I think you are… probably… on a life high… hehe a high in which you are crazy all the time… and sugar is not included.

**Psycho Dragon Lover- **Chill… Firea will get her dues.


	24. Little Red Eyed Hana

**_Authoress' note- _**_Yes well it is another Chappie… PLEASE don't throw anything at me!! I know I was evil last chappie; this is just getting so good! I had a horrendous day so please review… make my day!_

**-Chapter 24-**

Hiei just growled angrily at Firea, she threw the red ball up and down making him dizzy from watching it.

"What do you mean you can kill Hiei?" Yusuke asked peeved from the whole situation.

"Oh well, you see its quite simple, after Hiei was murdered 17 years ago my mother promised him his demon life back… starting from scratch as a child of course, If he promised to marry me when we both came of age" Firea giggled as she held up the red ball.

"And just to make sure he did so, I was given his heart in return for his life" Firea said with a large smile.

Kurama and the others just stared at Hiei, while he glared out into nothing… thinking of how stupid everything sounded right now.

"So you gave her your vow of marriage if her mother let you stay a demon?" Kurama asked, only receiving a glare from the fire demon.

"Enough! I haven't broken my word Firea, LET ROSS GO!" Hiei yelled, now clenching his fists in hope of not losing his cool.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ross felt the demons hot hands all over her; she whimpered something but then felt him begin to move her crippled body further under him, his need for her now obvious.

_' Don't__ do this… please… don't let this happen to me…' _The demon lifted his head with a grin.

"Maybe I should just mark you for the fun of it, what do you say?" He asked with amusement.

"No" Ross said hoarsely, but just received a grin from the demon above her.

"Like I care what you want" he said ruggedly as he went back to his former task.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Firea just laughed from Hiei's request.

"Oh my dear Hiei… you see I can't do that, she is too dear to you to keep her around" Firea said getting several questionable glances aimed at Hiei.

"Let her go" Hiei said lowly, unable to keep his anger in anymore, he glanced over to see Ross' was still fighting off the demon from taking her… it wouldn't be long now though, he could feel her getting weaker and weaker by the minute.

_'Hiei…' _a voice mumbled in his head, making him stop his attempt at grabbing his sword.

_' Ross__… is that you?' _Hiei asked surprised by her sudden telepathic message.

'_I… I'm not going to make it this time… just thought I would let you know before you got home from your… date that I'm not there' _Ross mumbled... oblivious to the fact that he only stood yards away from her.

_'What are you talking about Onna?' _Hiei asked, not understanding what was going on, but before he got a response the thread between them was sealed.

"Damnit" Hiei muttered to himself, only getting another giggle from the fire demon in front of him.

"Don't worry my little fire cutie, she'll be gone soon enough" Hiei growled from Firea's response, how dare she plot Ross' demise!

"LET HER GO!" Gohan screamed about to charge at her, but was stopped by Kurama's hand.

"Unless you want to kill Hiei in the process… I wouldn't do that… We'll find a way around this… this plot smells of disgust it can't take too much to break through that barrier" Kurama muttered only getting a grunt for the saiyan.

"Why do you have it so bad for my sister?" Gotein questioned, Firea's face slipped into a frown.

"I have my reason's trust me" Firea growled.

"You obviously don't know anything about your sister or you would know that she is a sickening half- breed tramp, that only gets pleasure out of destroying lives, one that does in deserve the thrown for Northern Makai" Firea growled, Hiei grabbed the handle of his sword.

"Take that back" Hiei growled his eyes gleaming a blistering red, Firea just clenched the ball in her hand making Hiei knell to the ground in pain.

"I don't think so" Firea growled lowly, a piercing scream emitted the air, Firea growled in response to the slow execution and waved her hand diminishing the force field that held the firekit inside.

"What is taking you so long?!?" she screamed in annoyance, but the green demon just glared at her.

"I can't help it, if this broad won't stay still!" he yelled, Firea glared fiercely.

"Well get it over with!" she screamed, the demon nodded roughly, suddenly a flash of light shown through the forest blinding Firea from the sight.

Once she rubbed her eyes free from the spot, she saw the demon in front of her groan and fall fully on top of Ross, his head split.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hiei clutched his chest in pain as he watched Firea eliminate the force field that kept him from Ross; he listened to her bickering for a minute then took his chance.

Unsheathing his sword he slashed the demon's head open, sending it's to its death, Firea could only watch in confusion.

Ross heard mumbling around her, her eyes were clouded with grief as she closed her eyes ready to die, a huge weight fell upon her, her body shivered from the sudden assault, but then felt the body being pried off of her, and something shield her, she opened her eyes only to see red eyes searching her body.

_' He__ better not have done ANYTHING to her!" _Hiei thought as he rolled on top of her, protecting her shivering body from Firea's icy glare.

He felt his cheeks burn from embarrassment, but kept searching her body anyways… averting the stares he was getting from his and Ross' friends.

"GET OFF HER!" Firea screamed as she clenched the red orb in her hand, Hiei groaned in pain but didn't move from his shielding position.

"Ross…" he asked questionably hoping to get at least a mumbled reply from the onna below him, but nothing came but tears.

**Flashback**

Rosa felt hot tears roll down her cheeks as she curled up in the covers of her bed, only to feel something embrace her.

"You can't mourn forever Rose" Hiei mumbled as he dug his face into her hair.

"I had her right there with me Hiei… she was right there… and when I turned she was gone… it's all, my fault" she cried out as she dug her face into the pillow.

"Don't worry we'll get revenge, that bitch isn't going to live" Hiei growled as he pulled the covers more tightly around the both of them.

"She killed her… she killed our Hana" Rosa muttered as Hiei just pulled her further into his warmth.

**End of Flashback**

The nightmares of her past mind seeped through her thoughts as she felt herself draining of power.

"YOU'RE NOT DYING ON ME AGAIN! WAKE UP!" Hiei yelled making Ross' eyes creak open.

"You… don't love me…" Ross mumbled… Hiei's eyes softened… how could she think that?

"What do you mean?" he asked angrily, he didn't mean to… but this situation was brining in so many delicate details.

"MOVE ASIDE HIEI! YOU DON'T LOVE HER ANYMORE AND IT'S TIME I ENDED THIS SOAP OPERA!" Firea screamed as she built up a ball of red energy in her hand.

"What… you mean… Hiei and Ross were in love?" Yusuke asked confused as mumbling was shared between everyone on the side lines.

"Yes well…" Kurama didn't know what to say… he knew he should have said something earlier to his friends… but it was his sister's own choice to keep things quiet about her relationship with the fire demon… and now it was all going to end.

Hiei growled and pulled Ross' mangled body to his.

"Fuck you Firea, kill me if you want, anything is better than being with your ass anyways" Hiei growled angrily as he watched Firea's expression change from anger to pure rage.

"Oh really well then… I guess then killing Hana will be better than being with me now would it?" Fire asked only getting a furious growl from the fire kroomie.

"What do you mean she's already dead!" Hiei yelled, which only got a chuckle from the fire slut that held him and Ross at bay.

" I beg to differ" she said in an amused tone as she snapped her fingers, two large green demons emerged clutching to a gagged curly black haired little girl, her red eyes full of tears as her black fox ears slant backwards.

Hiei's mouth dropped to the floor as he watched the young child struggle in the grasps of evil.

"It seems my mother didn't get the job done… she left your daughter's soul with me as well, as your heart." Firea laughed loudly as she un-gagged the child in custody.

"DADDY!" she screamed, only getting several wide eyed stares from the remaining team on the side line.

"What… is going on Kurama… why did that kid call Hiei daddy?" Yusuke asked, Kurama snapped himself from his former trance.

"Well… uh…"

"It's because Hiei IS her father ok" Ellie yelled making Yusuke face fault.

"WHAT! Hiei's a… but wait a minute wouldn't that mean that-"

"HIEI AND ROSS HAVE A KID!?!" Kuwa screamed from the realization, Kurama only nodded.

"They were… mates in their former lives… I'm sorry I hadn't told you sooner but… it's very complicated when you have two very powerful demons that would tear me to shreds if I spoke a word of it" Kurama mumbled a sweat drop forming.

Everyone could only stare in response.

_'My daughter's a mother?' _Chi Chi thought as her eyes widened.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Katana Firefox- **Thank you LOL I don't know about the lemon… we should do a poll whoever wants a lemon tell me so… anyways Firea will die!

**tigerhw114-**Yeah you can review!!! haha too bad TGIF!!

**Sroa**** Dwin- **you must be one of my new reviewers YAH!!! Thank you for reviewing!!

**HieisFireOnna****- **Yes Firea will pay MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!

**StarAngel**** Caelum SunSoar- **Hmmm Kidnapping is just so evil…:: winks:: but so am I MUAHaHA!

**sweetsugarygoodness****-**wow google… nice word :: watches blazing pink copy of Firea, eyes go wide:: O.O oooAHHHHH

**magz22-**AHH someone new reviewed YAH!!

**Arano**** Honou- ::** hands Kleenex:: here ya go… don't worry she'll pay

**A Lone Blade- **Thank you and yes… Firea does keep getting worse doesn't she?

**kittykat89-**Yeah… rape is hard to write about… but it ties in well with this story

**sapphire66-**I have a bad thing with cliffys don't I?? hehe

**lunasaturn****-**Yeah… rape sucks… especially when you're writing about it… yeah…

**Kat1132- **Hmm my poetry… no I actually don't write them at all for my stories they actually just seem to fit in well with them I guess

**inu.-sess.fan****- **AHHH!! :: goes and hides:: there I updated!!! DON"T EAT ME!!

**InLoveWithMr.HairThatDefiesGra****.-**yes I agree school DOES suck and don't kill all my Firea(s)… I'm running out!!

**animefreak54- :**: counts of fingers:; you said EVIL 4 times… WOW O.O

****


	25. Wicked Rosa Arises

**_Authoress note- _**_now I'm sure you all are pissed at me for throwing such a curve ball last chappie, but this chappie will make it all tie together I promise. Anyways… I have a ton of homework and I feel like ranting my ass off about the evil school system… damn them alright PLEASE REVIEW!!_

**-Chapter 25-**

_'Hana… she's still alive… but that doesn't make any sense I saw her taken and murdered before my eyes'_ he thought as his mind began to wander.

**Flashback**

"Daddy! Mommy says it's time to come in!!! DINNER DINNER DINNER!" a little black haired girl yelled happily as she zoomed around the yard with lightening speed, Hiei just grabbed her in mid run by the hem of her skirt.

"Alright, I'm coming don't have a heart attack" Hiei mumbled as the girl giggled and wiggled herself from her father's grip, running to the house to tell her mother.

Hiei turned to grab his katana but felt something odd flutter through the air, he turned only to see his daughter being dragged out of the kitchen by a tall dangly looking woman, Hiei growled and charged at the woman, but was stopped in mid step… unable to move.

"It looks like I caught myself another one" said a rather pudgy man as he held two different strands of energy in his hand, Rosa stood at the door frozen in place.

The woman chuckled as she took a brightly colored blade from her waist.

"It's time to bring true blood to the thrown" she said pungently as she the petrified screams of the child in her grasp echoed through the grounds… a blade was raised and…**_Slash_**

**End of Flashback **

Hiei clenched his eyes shut as he tried to wash away the memory of his daughter's death… Firea laughed menacingly.

"Yes you see...even though she did slay your daughter's life many years ago, she still didn't free her soul leaving her in eternal youth with me, until I send her to oblivion… now… which side are you going to take now... mine or that tramps'?." Firea asked matched with a sinister grin.

Ross felt the pull of reality as she opened her eyes to see she was on the ground once again.

_'I must have passed out for a minute' _she thought as she looked up to see who was clutching to her… Hiei's eyes were focused on something far away… Ross turned her head to see what he was staring at.

She felt her breath get stuck in her throat as she saw that her daughter was only feet away from her, Hiei growled lowly as Firea held what looked like a red orb in her hand.

Ross blinked several times only to realize she was transforming.

_'She's… the woman's daughter… I remember now… her mother killed Hana… she will pay… but Koenma put a damn spell on my sword… I can't kill her with my bare hands… I'm took weak' _

Hiei felt Ross shift in his grasp and looked down to see that lilac eyes were staring at Firea coldly; Rosa sat up slowly in his lap and began to take something from his back.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused as Rosa just yanked his katana from his back.

"I need to use this" she mumbled as she untied her own and replaced it with Hiei's, he could only stare at her as she unsheathed his katana and began to stand up with wobbly force.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Ross… she's a… demon… she has the ears and the tail and… hair and WHY AM I SO UNINFORMED!" Gohan screamed as Chi Chi just about fainted from watching the transformation.

Kurama looked over at him "Yes, this is her demon form… it seems her daughter's sudden appearance has made he change back" Kurama muttered in his calm toned voice.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Well look who's on their feet" Firea said grinning, Rosa just glared at her, and she turned to see Hana's cheeks tear stained.

"MOMMY!!" the young girl screamed, Rosa felt her heart break for the second time that day… this woman had Hiei and her daughter in her icy grip… It was Hiei's choice to be with her… but she would pay for Hana.

Rosa stood up straight only to feel Hiei trying to force her back with his jagan.

_'HIEI!__ It was your choice to be with that wench but I am NOT going to let her get away with murdering MY daughter' _Rosa screamed telepathically as her right fox ear twitched in annoyance.

_' DAMNIT__ Rosa she's forcing me to be with her!' _Hiei screamed making Rosa turn in confusion, only to be hit with a powerful blast making her tumble into the ground.

"It seems you've forgotten how to fight Rosalina" Firea chuckled amused as she grabbed Hana by the hair.

Rosa looked up, her eye blackened from the attack, she stood up slowly.

"I was just making things even Rosa… you know an eye for an eye a daughter for a mother" Firea growled angrily as she lifted Hana several feet off the ground.

"Let her go" Rosa growled lowly, her nine tails swishing angrily behind her.

"What you don't like the way I'm treating your precious daughter… well you should have thought about that before you killed my own mother" Firea growled as she threw the child into the dirt.

Hiei turned to look at the fox demon behind him… had she really killed their murderer… but-

Rosa spit some blood to the side as she advanced on Firea.

"It's not my fault your mother just so happened to be in my way that night" Rosa mumbled as she pointed the blade at Firea.

"It doesn't matter she deserved it… it's pathetic really how someone who could kill me and Hiei so many years ago, could be murdered so easily by a 9 year-old half saiyan" Rosa said plainly as she glanced over at her daughter.

"I see you have sworn revenge on me… that must be why you took the cowards way out… taking my daughter's soul hostage is the stupidest thing you could have done Firea." Rosa said annoyed as the young fire bitch squeeze the ball in her possession making Hiei moan from the pain his body received.

Rosa glanced over to him, then back at the girl in front of her.

"It all makes sense now…" Rosa turned back to Hiei.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU ACUTALLY GAVE YOUR KILLER YOUR HEART YOU FOOL… YOU'VE LOST YOUR MIND!" Rosa screamed oblivious to the fact that Firea had thrown another energy blast hitting Rosa head on sending her once again tumbling into the ground face down.

Hiei laid on the ground in pain, to his right was his unconscious daughter… and to his left was a very pissed and injured Rosa… this was going to get ugly.

Kurama growled from the side lines as Rosa screamed at Hiei, turning her back to her enemy… she knew better than to do that, but was only received by a mouth full of dirt… it angered him even more that the force field was keeping him and the others from helping.

Rosa growled from her fallen position and clenched her claws into the soft dirt.

"What's the matter mutt can't get up?" Firea asked with a chuckle, Rosa lifted her head and glared death to the young fire demon, standing up with weak knees.

"Let me explain something about me Onna , if there's one thing you should have learned about me, its not to piss me off and you've just written your tomb stone by doing so bitch" Rosa growled as she closed her eyes and transformed back into Ross.

She felt her body lunge forward from the sudden change but caught herself by edging the sword into the ground.

"You're going to fight me like that?" Firea asked with amusement, Ross looked up and glared bitterly.

"Why not, it's only proper for you to die the same way your mother did, by a human" Ross barked.

"Please wench you can't kill me… you're joking yourself, what makes you think you can kill me if you couldn't even save you're your daughter from my mother while a demon all those years ago?" Firea asked making Ross crack hr knuckles.

"YOUR MOTHER WAS AN INCONSIDERATE BTICH!" Ross yelled her voice hoarse from the lack of hydration.

"I don't know I think she had good right to murder you and your rat of a daughter from taking the thrown" Firea said sternly.

"Less talk more fighting" the demi-saiyan screamed as she lunged at the fire demon, unsheathing her sword she jumped over the girl slashing her in half in the process.

Ross landed behind her, as she heard the splitting of the corpse behind her, she turned to see it was only a red cloak… she heard the laughter of someone from a near by tree.

"You didn't think it would be that easy now did you?" Firea asked from a distance, but as soon as Ross noticed a cold hand on her shoulder she felt a painful blow take out her left shoulder making her scream in pain.

Ross turned around to see Firea grinning at her.

"You know… I do believe you said I was good as dead… then why may I ask am I not yet?" Firea asked with a chilling laughter.

Ross kicked the sword she had dropped into her right hand as she held her shoulder.

"Now… now, now what to do with you…" Firea laughed but then felt something pierce her chest; stepping back she held what had impaled her… a lilac rose.

Ross stood with a rose drawn ready to impale her once again.

"It seems I've gotten better aim since your mother… how terribly tragic for you… you see there are advantages to being a fox demon" Ross held the rose tightly in her grip as she threw it Firea dodged it easily and grinned, only to feel a chilling smile from behind her.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to keep your eye on your opponent at all times onna… it seems you've lost" Ross lifted the katana into a sideways slash, swinging down only to stop millimeters from Firea's heart to realize she had the orb that held Hiei's heart clutched to her chest.

"Give me that" Ross growled lowly making Firea just laugh.

"Why its not like he loves you… why save him?" Firea asked making Ross enraged, dropping the sword she grabbed Firea by the throat and threw her against a tree.

"I was going to make your death quick, but now that you've said that I think I'd rather enjoy torturing you more!" Ross growled as she went to grab the orb, but then heard a painful scream from the fallen fire kroomie behind her, she turned to see Hiei had been impaled; Firea had driven one of her nails into the squishy ball.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Ross screamed as she went to grab the orb sending them both flying to the ground.

Ross lifted her hand surrounding it in energy she swung it at Firea only missing her jaw and hitting the ball instead, Hiei groaned loudly from the attack and then became unconscious.

"You WENCH!" Ross screamed as she took Firea by the neck, lifting her several inches off the ground.

"You are going to die the same way your pathetic mother killed me…" Ross kicked Firea into the adjacent tree and threw several roses impaling a vertical line down Firea's chest; she screamed loudly from the pain… she couldn't move as blood trickled from her mouth.

Ross pointed the sword at Firea's neck and lifted it.

"AND NOW YOU DIE!"

**Slash**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Goku shielded Chi Chi from the sight of the slaying… who knew his daughter could be so blood-thirsty.

Ross dropped the sword at her side; dripping with the blood of her foe she grabbed the orb from Firea's lifeless grasp.

Ross fell to her knees as the force field went down, her friends' rushed into the scene, Ross felt her eyes growing tired as she looked behind her to see Yusuke and Kurama waking Hiei.

Ross, forced herself onto her feet, kneeling down next to the fallen fire kroomie, she looked up to see the shocked faces around her.

"Damnit Ross…" Kuwa mumbled.

_'If only he knew… how it felt to see your whole world shattered in one day… he'd have to slaughter too' _Ross thought as she took the orb and set it on Hiei's chest… sinking in slowly she didn't get any response from him, but she knew he wasn't in danger anymore… he still wouldn't love her.

Ross turned to see that her demon mother had gone to her Hana, Ross sighed painfully as she rose to make her way to her daughter, she knelt down next to her child and gathered her up into her arms.

Standing up… she began to walk away… not even looking back

her shoulder broken… her daughter safe… her life shattered.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chichiro**** Ketsueki- ::** backs away slowly:: alright… ALRIGHT I won't kill him!! Please put-the-katana-away :: runs away::

**Kanamey****- **I'm glad you're getting into the story!! MUAHAHAAHA I am taking over your mind hehe, just kidding… anyways I think you're one of my new reviewers YAH!!

**InLoveWithMr.HairThatDefiesGra****,-**you know how much I despise Firea is about how much I HATE school!! I hear you about fall break! Yeah… I'm only a junior in high school ONLY 2 MORE YEARS YAH!! But I know how it is with college… hell I'm taking AP College classes… they such ass! ESSAYS AND LECTURES SUCK!!!

**tigerhw114-**I hope you get to read this soon!!!! I hope your grades go up so you can be Scot free!! WOOT!!!...:mumbles:: grades suck

**Akari**** no Kage- **sure you can :: hands over copy of Firea:: ENJOY!!

**Kittykat89**- yeah… I know big twist huh?? I'm sooo good hehe just kidding

**Sweetsugarygoodness****- **haha don't have to be patient anymore SHE'S GONE HURRAY!! Hmmm but will happen next??

**IrishKitsune**O.O yeah… I guess Kurama is deep LOL

**HieisFireOnna**Yep they have a daughter it all makes sense now doesn't it!

**Nekosune**** – **Thank you!

**Arano**** Honou- ::** eating popcorn:: huh? Oh hey ya GREAT POPCORN!!! And yes… my curveballs just keep coming don't they?!?

**sapphire66-**yes… I believe she had a suitable death… and I left another cliffy AHHH!!

**A Lone Blade- **yeah… I guess I have a way with putting in surprises!

**Kat1132- **yeah I haven't decided what to do with Chi Chi… and well with the daughter… I did… I guess make that a shocker now didn't I?

**Psycho Dragon Lover- **Don't worry… she's gone now…

**StarAngel**** Caelum SunSoar- **Sorry for making your head spin… but I had to do it :: cowers:: its my nature to be spontaneous MUAHAHAHA!

**Inu.-sess.fan****- **I don't know where I would put you in this story… let me think about it… Hmmm :: starts thinking and holds head:: OW! I haven't done this in a while!


	26. Cuddles its all we have left sometimes

**_Authoress' note- _**_HEY YA! Well I hope you're enjoying the fic… I understand that I have a lot of sudden plot changes, but it makes it that much more interesting_

**-Chapter 26-**

"So… let me get this straight" Yusuke began as he helped carry the wounded Hiei back to the castle.

"Yes go on" Kurama said patiently waiting for Yusuke's reply.

"Alright well Rosa and Hiei were mates or married or whatever and they had a kid, then the girl was taken by Firea's mother and murdered because she isn't a full fire demon… Ross killed Firea's mother when she was 9, but Hiei promised Firea his heart if Firea's mother gave him back his demon body?" Yusuke asked questioning the whole story.

"Yes… that's what I've heard… I wasn't around obviously when my niece was murdered, Hiei and Rosa were both slain because they were seeking revenge for their daughter's death" Kurama said the painful words slowly, letting them seep into the family and friends around him.

"Yes… My poor baby was devastated for several months after if happened, Jiro and I were not living in the castle at the moment" Rosa's mother mumbled only getting a nod from Jrio.

"That woman had no right to kill our granddaughter… I can't blame Rosa for killing this time, that bitch deserved it" Jiro growled, Goku looked at him and then kept a strong hold on Chi Chi, who was shocked from the experience.

"So what do we do with the shrimp…? I mean he's out cold, you sure he's gonna be alright?" Kuwa asked, making several heads turn.

"Yes, Hiei will me fine Ross retrieved his energy force for him… he'll be up in a few hours… Ross on the other hand might be a different story" Kurama mumbled

"What do you mean?" Kuwa asked confused.

"Well she's been seriously dying more or less since we arrived in Makai… going into a serious fight… and almost getting raped as well couldn't have done her any good" Kurama said sadly, Yusuke felt Hiei stir.

"You're going the wrong way onna… don't you have any sense of direction" he mumbled making several eye brows twitch.

"I don't wanna ask" Yusuke mumbled as he got a better hold on the fire kroomie.

"Well what about the little girl… Hana right" Gohan questioned.

"Well… she isn't alive technically… more like she's in a time warp, I believe since the keeper of her soul is now dead she will just have to go to spirit world" Kurama mused.

"Really you mean… she can't stay with Ross?" Gotein asked only getting a shake of the head from the fox demon.

"No… sadly she can't" Kurama felt someone grab his arm and saw that Ellie had moved closer into his warmth, he smiled lovingly as they entered the castle.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ross carried the unconscious child through the woods, her shoulder was dislocated but she didn't care about the pain, the only thing that was important was to get Hana home… and then hide herself from the questions she knew were coming.

_'I don't understand why everything is so… painful… my daughter didn't deserve that… I didn't deserve that… how could something so horrible live in this world?' _Ross questioned herself as she opened the empty castle door and climbed the stairs.

Hearing the front door shut, she knew everyone was home… but that didn't matter… what DID it matter anymore they knew everything about her now… they wouldn't want her in their presence.

She opened the door to what use to be her and Hiei's room and placed the sleeping child on the bed, going into the closet she found what looked suitable to be something to sleep in and began to dress Hana for sleep.

"Mommy…" Hana mumbled, Ross looked down to see curious red eyes staring at her.

"Hey…" Ross said softy as she caressed the girl's pale cheek.

"Mommy!" the girl screamed wrapping her arms around Ross' mangled form; Ross could only let her crawl up into her own warmth and comfort her.

"I was so scared… she said bad things mommy" Ross nodded slowly as she finished dressing Hana in the moment of silence that followed.

"I wasn't sure if it was you… but after I saw you turn back into yourself I was sure you were you!" Hana said happily as she hugged Ross lovingly.

"I'm glad baby… that you're ok… but-" Ross took the young girl's arms from around her.

"You're going to be with grandpa soon… this isn't the right place for you…" Ross could only watch as her daughter's red eyes filled up with tears.

"You mean you don't love me anymore?" the girl asked, Ross pulled her into her lap and stroked her hair.

"Oh course I love you baby… more than anything… but you belong in heaven now…" the girl nodded stiffly, she knew that was where she belonged… but leaving her mother again… was just asking too much.

"Will you come with me?" Hana asked, but Ross just shook her head.

"No honey… I can't… but grandpa will be there and pappy and all the little boys and girls you use to play with" Hana could only nod as Ross shushed her tears away.

"You wanna sleep up here with daddy tonight?" Ross asked, Hana nodded as Ross pulled the covers down and let the little girl crawl in.

"But mommy… why aren't you going to sleep with me?" the little girl asked, Ross sighed and tucked her in tightly.

"Mommy has to do some things tonight baby… daddy will protect you, you keep him company for me?" Hana nodded happily at her mother's request as Ross dimmed the light to the room.

"You wanna hear a story?" Ross asked only getting a giddy smile from her child, Ross sighed and sat down on the bed still in pain from her injuries… she wouldn't show it, the dark red sheets illuminated Hana's joyful eyes as Ross stroked a hair from her face.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Hana… she was the most wonderful little girl in all of Makai… one day a dark demon came and took her away from her Mummy and Daddy, but they promised to find her and save her from the big bad demon… sadly it took longer than expected.. But her parents finally found the evil castle and conquered it! After the young princess was safe, she was needed to rule in heaven… so she had to leave her parents… to become the best princess in all the lands and beyond…" Ross stopped her story, when she saw her daughter's eyes had drooped and was fast asleep.

"I'll be the best princess mummy" Hana mumbled in her sleep as Ross kissed her forehead and turned out the light, trudging her mangled body to the door, she closed it behind her.

Gohan stood outside his own bedroom door when he heard the intricate story telling of his sister, once he found out where it was coming from he found a group of people had began to form around the door, after the lights dimmed within the room, everyone dispersed within the hall letting the door open and shut as Ross emerged.

Ross looked around to see that Kurama was coming down the hall lugging what looked like Hiei.

"Ross… are you alright? You walked off so suddenly" Kurama questioned only getting a shrug from the fire fox.

"Everyone expects too much out of me…" Ross mumbled as she held her throbbing shoulder and left down the hall.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

She let the hot water roll down her back as she put a hand on her shoulder… she knew it was gonna hurt, but she didn't care.

Pushing it back slightly and then yanking it into the rightful position she heard a crack and screamed from the sudden jolt of pain, holding onto the shower wall she let the sorrow wash away, she felt so dirty from before.

She pushed a red shirt over her head and pulled on some gray sweat pants, she pulled her shoulder length curl hair behind her ears as she attempted to put ointment on the several cuts she had all over her face.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kurama heard a chilling scream, but figured it was just Ross' shoulder issue, pouring Ellie another cup of tea he once again started his conversation with the others.

"You can't really blame her for what she wrote… I don't even think she knew she was a reincarnation until later in her early years, of course she would want to fight… its sad that that's her only way of communication, but Rosa was always that way" Kurama said as Chi Chi just sipped her tea.

Heavy steps could be heard as the kitchen door creaked open, Ross walked in her arm in a sling as she made her way to the kitchen, she opened the freezer and pulled out a pint of ice cream.

"You know if it's bad enough for you to pull out sweet snow maybe you should just talk to him about it" Jiro mumbled only to hear the clinking of silverware in return.

"Hn" is all Ross mumbled as she went out the door once again now stuffing her face with chocolate chip cookie doe.

"I can't imagine what it's like knowing you're going to die" Ellie mumbled as she sipped her tea.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ross pulled her head phones off once she saw the kitchen light go out; she was wrapped in several blankets on the couch and was still freezing.

_'It feels like an ice box in here…'_ Ross thought as she pulled the covers closer to her and turned on her left side painfully trying to close out all that had happened.

_'My eyes are so dry… why can't I just cry…' _Ross thought as her eyes became heavy and finally took hold of her thoughts.

**0-0-0-0**

Hiei jerked up from his position in bed, the last thing he remembered was being knocked out cold in the middle of Firea's and Ross' fight… but wait he was in his bed with…

Hiei looked over to see his daughter sleeping soundly beside him; he moved to pull the covers further around her and then looked at the clock.

**3:30 AM******

_'damnit she better be ok' _Hiei thought as he crawled painfully out of bed, his stomach had been slashed during the fight and caused him more pain than he thought possible, he stumbled to the door and let a sheet of light in as he left to find the firekit.

He walked down the stairs only to see Ross' sleeping form on the couch wrapped in what looked like 20 blankets.

She shivered lightly as the fire blazed in the fire place adjacent from her, Hiei made his way to the couch and sat down on the end where her feet weren't curled up.

She turned lightly only to groan in the pain she received from her shoulder, Hiei stood up suddenly as she opened her eyes tiredly.

"Hiei…?" Ross asked as Hiei looked down at her, the fire danced upon her bruised face, she sat up half way.

"You should be sleeping you're not healed yet baka" she said sternly, Hiei only growled in response.

"Hn fine" He laid down on the floor and grabbed a sheet from Ross… who just stared at him.

"Why are you sleeping here?" she asked perplexed from his action.

"Because I want to, now shut up onna" Ross just growled.

"Why didn't you tell me you let her take your heart you idiot?" she asked just getting stiffened back from Hiei.

"Because I didn't think it would matter… Hn I had to come back one way or another not being a human it was my only option"

"It was a stupid option and you know it" Ross hissed as she lay back down.

"Hn"

"Oh yes what a wonderful response to give when you know you're wrong" Hiei sat up in on the floor.

"I didn't think that onna would take it seriously" Hiei growled, Ross stared at him.

"How can someone not take it seriously when they are given someone else's heart?" Ross asked softly, Hiei stared at her… she had a point.

Ross rolled over not facing him as she buried her face into the couch cover.

"HN you were wrong earlier Onna" Hiei mumbled as he laid back down, Ross looked up from her sleeping position.

"What do you mean?" she asked just getting Hiei's back in return.

"You were wrong about me not caring about you… because I do… I just thought you didn't Hn" Ross felt her heart rise a bit from its all time low position.

"Is that your way of telling me you don't hate me?" Ross asked as Hiei just 'Hn' in response.

"No that's my way of telling you I love you" Ross felt her pain diminish as she felt a blush run over her features. She climbed off of the couch onto the floor beside Hiei.

"You… do mean that right" Ross mumbled as she played with the back of Hiei's hair, brushing the strands at the bottom of his neck, Hiei shivered in response and turned around to face her.

"I don't lie Ross, you should know that by now" Ross stared at him as he looked at her with the most honest face he could muster.

She looked down and began to play with the sheet.

"I was scared you had stopped..." she looked up to see Hiei had become closer and was now pulling her down to lay beside him.

"I never did stop… Hn… as hard as I tried… I just fucking fell for you again" Ross felt his chest below her as he took long drawn, relaxed breaths, she was the only one he felt completely comfortable with.

"I… I'm sorry about…what happened that day Hiei… I didn't mean for you to be killed…" she felt the covers from the couch being pulled down and wrapped around the both of them.

"Shit happens…" Ross let go of the breath she was holding and closed her eyes.

"I love you Hiei… I… was so scared everything about us was over…" she felt his warm fingers run up and down her arm, sending shivers down her spine.

"Well its not, so get use to it" Ross could only smile from his response, she lifted her head to see he had his eyes closed she could feel his breath as he exhaled.

pulling his bangs from his face, she kissed him softly only to feel Hiei pulling her further into him as he deepened her kiss, she let go to see he was now staring at her as he played with her curls.

"You can't die on me again onna, not unless you want me to come after you and drag you back here" Ross smiled at his statement and kissed him lightly, but then looked down sadly.

"I don't… know if I can promise that He..." Hiei curled his arms around her and pulled her to his chest as he sighed deeply.

"Don't worry I'll handle the toddler… you get some rest… Hn beating the shit out of Firea couldn't been easy" Hiei mumbled as Ross just laughed lightly.

"Please don't tell me that was intended on being a joke… she really wasn't that strong… but I'm not right now either" Ross mumbled.

"Hn… it doesn't matter… we got our revenge… Hana is safe… and you will be too once I sucker the cure out of the fucken baby ruler" Ross just sighed from his response and nodded.

"Hmm… yeah…" is all she could muster as she felt Mother Nature pull her from reality into sleep curled up in the arms of her one and only.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Akari no Kage- **Yes maybe I SHOULD sell them on the market… Hmm I could make MILLIONS!

**Yodai hiro- **Thank you :: blushes:: I feel like I don't deserve so much recognition

**tigerhw114- **wow :: hands you coffee:: you better be getting sleep girl, so you can get the privilege of going on the computer back!

**Kat1132- **haha well guess what ITS THURSDAY I didn't wait a week YA!!

**Psycho Dragon Lover- **haha yes the fire bitch is dead :: trumpets sound:: woot!!!

**demoness13- **haha yeah… wow a lot of people hated her Hmm…

**inu.-sess.fan- **why don't you email me about maybe being in my youko/ Ellie fic… this one I don't think I'm gonna stick anyone in.

**sweetsugarygoodness- **haha yes… I think Hiei and Ross are back together now

**HieisFireOnna- **trust me, if Ross hadn't killed her I would have to just…. Write in a killing scene where **I **kill her!

**Arano Honou- **oh haha yeah… sorry I was pretty tied when I wrote that chappie hehe THRONE ok THRONE!

**Kanamey- **haha thankie… I'm glad you like it

**HieiFire666- **I sorry I must have skipped you on accident I SORRY I SORRY!!! :: bows to you:: really :: hands you a crown:: you win!!!

**Animefreak54- **Hmm I don't know are they together Hmmm :: looks around dumbly:: THEY ARE TOGETHER WOOT!

**InLoveWithMr.HairThatDefiesGra- **yeah I know the feeling… trust me high school ISN'T all its cracked up to be LOL

**Magz22- **thankie! Yes I am trying to keep updated with all this stuff!

**StarAngel Caelum SunSoar- **alright ALRIGHT it will end peacefully…. Maybe MUHAHAHAHA!

**Sapphire66-** yes you caught me I DO cliffhangers just to piss ya'll of LOL

**CopperKill- **haha trust there is more I promise!

**Dyinglight- **thankie! Yes I think everyone likes the fact that Firea is now DEAD!!! WOOT!


	27. Compromise

**_Authores_****_' note-_**_ I hate History so much it's not even funny, anyways back to reality… how are you liking the fic… and how its going? Please give me some insight!_

**-Chapter 27-**

_"Don't worry I'll handle the toddler… you get some rest… Hn beating the shit out of Firea couldn't been easy" Hiei mumbled as Ross just laughed lightly._

_"Please don't tell me that was intended on being a joke… she really wasn't that strong… but I'm not right now either" Ross mumbled._

_"Hn… it doesn't matter… we got our revenge… Hana is safe… and you will be too once I sucker the cure out of the fucken baby ruler" Ross just sighed from his response and nodded._

_"Hmm… yeah…" is all she could muster as she felt Mother Nature pull her from reality into sleep._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hiei's eyes slid open to the feeling of someone's breath upon the back of his neck, he groaned tiredly and turned to see Ross was curled up snuggly to his back, her hair covered half her face as she breathed shallow breaths.

Hiei watched her pale features until he heard someone galloping down the stairs.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Yusuke and Kuwa bounded down the stairs once they smelt something cooking, they saw Ross lying on the floor in a bundle of covers, she turned slightly mumbling something she fell back to sleep.

Yusuke pulled Kuwa to the kitchen to see Rosa's mother cooking what looked like pancakes.

"Glad to see someone's up" she said happily as she filled their plates with the delectable treat, they didn't need to be told twice as they dove in.

It was 5 after 9 and everyone minus Ross and Hiei were eating heartily at the table.

"Mom… have you seen Hiei… he wasn't upstairs when I went to wake him up" Kurama asked as he sipped his orange juice.

"No I haven't seen him, I've been in this kitchen since 7…" Patty sipped her coffee as the kitchen door swung open to show a not so healthy looking Ross.

she mumbled something as she sat down and poured herself some coffee, laying her head on the table she closed her eyes.

"Sleeeeeeeeeep" she mumbled as she began to zone off once again.

"MOMMY!!!!!!!" Hana screamed making Ross yelp and fall to the floor from the sudden outburst, she looked up just in time to catch the little tot of 5.

"Mommy!! Are you awake in there?" Hana asked as she knocked on Ross' head, the demi-sayian caught her hand and pulled her to her lap once she sat down.

"did you eat?" Ross asked getting a jittery nod from the little red-eyed girl.

"Yup Yup PANCAKES!!" she yelled happily, Ross smiled and pet her down curly mass of hair.

"Good… why don't we go get you dressed into something else" Ross mumbled as she stood up and took the girl's hand up the stairs.

"You know if I didn't see it with my own eyes I wouldn't believe that Ross was a good mother… who knew" Yusuke contemplated openly as he sipped his juice.

The back door creaked and Hiei entered, sitting down he grabbed some toast and ate in silence.

"… Where have you been Hiei?" Kurama asked puzzled only getting a HN from the fire demon, suddenly a flash emitted the room and a little fire child embraced the fire kroomie.

"DADDY!!!" the now freshly dressed Hana piped, Hiei looked up to see Ross descending the stairs with a tired look.

"Oh look she found you" Ross mumbled sarcastically as she sat down across from the father and daughter duo.

"Aren't you just a ray of sunshine this morning onna" Ross glared from across the table as she felt someone pulling on her shirt, she turned to see Chi Chi staring at her with wide eyes.

"Can this wait until I die?" Ross asked annoyed from the protest of Chi Chi's eyes.

"Are you… really… a demon?" Chi Chi asked making Ross stare at her for a minute them crack up.

"You mean you're asking me this after all that has happened?" Ross asked through stifled laughs, Chi Chi growled and hit Ross across the head.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" she screamed making even Yusuke cower from the humans rising anger.

"I WAS meaning I'm not anymore… uh… it's hard to explain mother… let's see… I know!" Ross stood up and went to a shelf and pulled down a rather large book, plopping onto the table she opened it for all to see.

There was a picture of a young Rosa, in what looked like violet robes.

"That's what I use to look like… before I was killed by that wench" Ross murmured as she turned the pages, everyone crowded around the book, Ross slipped from the crowd as they looked at pictures of Rosa and her past.

Ross slid over to Hiei who was trying to keep the young tot from breaking anything.

"We need to go to Koenma's… I don't think I'm gonna hold out much longer… and Hana can't stay in limbo forever" Ross mumbled as Hiei nodded.

"Hn I tried to get to the damn toddler but he was out of the office, he better be there when we get there"

"Too late" Koenma screamed from behind the two making them both jump and hit him upside the head.

"Don't do that you baka!" Ross growled as everyone turned their attention to the scene.

"Hey it's not my fault you changed your mind all of a sudden!" Koenma screamed as he rubbed his head.

"What does he mean changed your mind?" Patty asked getting a groan from her daughter.

"About dying… I changed my mind about dying" Ross mumbled getting a happy giggle from Ellie and Botan.

"That's great!" Botan screamed in delight, making Ross hold her ears in pain.

"Yeah… it's a basket full of roses, now… are you going to do it or not!?!" Ross growled as Koenma popped into his teen age form.

"Yes… well its complicated you see… well first lets get your daughter in the right place" Koenma said sternly making Ross nod and kneel down to Hana's eye level.

"Sweetie you have to go bye-bye now… its time to go and be with grandpa" Hana's eyes filled with tears from the sound of her mother's voice as she clung to Ross painfully.

"NO MOMMY I SCARED!" she yelled, Ross wrapped the young girl in her embrace and pulled her into her warmth.

"I'm sorry… baby you have to do this… remember what we talked about last night" Ross mumbled her eyes slowly filling up with sorrowful tears.

"O…ok" Hana said through sniffles as she kissed her mother on the cheek and then clung to her father's leg, Hiei looked down … he picked up his daughter and ruffled her hair.

"Go kick ass up there"

"HIEI!" Ross screamed angry at his advice, Hiei smirked and pulled Hana's bangs from her face.

He mumbled something in a foreign tongue; Hana nodded and hugged the fire kroomie.

"Ok I love you too daddy" she kissed Hiei lightly on the cheek and then jumped from his lap onto the floor, Koenma opened up a swirling portal of blue and black, Hana looked apprehensive towards it.

"Bye bye mommy daddy I LOVE YOU!" Hana yelled as swollen tears dripped down her face and she entered the portal to limbo.

The portal closed as Ross rubbed the tears away with the back of her hand; she looked up at the teenage Koenma.

"Alright... shall we" Ross motioned to the table which Koenma took a seat at, Ross sat across from him with her arms crossed, everyone crowded the two figures as they just stared at each other for a few seconds.

"You want to live correct" Ross nodded as Koenma pulled out a folder filled to the brim with papers.

"This is your file… In order for you to come back you're going to have to become deceased for a span of one year" Ross felt the expressions around her alter as she heard the news.

"Why?" she asked, Koenma cleared his throat and began to rummage through the folder pulling out random items, Ross pulled a picture that he put aside, one of her when she was 9… she thumbed it for a minute as Kurama looked over her shoulder.

"That's the first picture we saw of you when we first got your case…" Ross chuckled.

"Yes wasn't I just the little rebel" she mumbled as Koenma made a triumphant find, he read through the contents then slid it over to Ross.

"In order for you to be able to live without the stone controlling you, you have to become deceased so that the stone can be de-activated" Koenma said as Ross nodded

"Yeah makes sense… so I have to live in hell for a year… sounds like fun" Ross mumbled sarcastically, Koenma shook his head.

"NO actually you would be going to heaven…" Ross raised her brow than began to crack up.

"Now you're wrong with that I KNOW I'm going to hell it's not possible" Ross stated through her fits of laughter

"Well since you saved a human girl and gave her your life… it seems your going to heaven" Ross bit her cheek at the statement he made as she heard her step brother laugh.

"YOU saved a ningen, you've got to be kidding me!" he cracked as Ross sighed.

"It… was a long time ago… I was feeling…generous" Ross mumbled as Wes cracked up.

"Yeah right, Koenma man you've got the wrong girl" Wes said through fits of laughter.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Ross growled angrily making the teenage fire demon shut his trap.

"Don't have to be so anal" Ross turned around and glared at him.

"I hung you off that flag pole once DON'T make me do it again baka!" she snapped, Wes rolled his eyes and nodded.

"You have to die in two days… this will give you enough time to set things straight with the government and such, I will keep your body while you are away…" Koenma butted in, Ross nodded.

"Yes alright fine…" Ross mumbled as Koenam stood up.

"I need your word" Koenma mutter, Ross growled and pulled out a rose throwing it at him.

"Don't get your hopes up, this isn't going to stop me from being me" Koenma just chuckled.

"I find it likely impossible that there IS any way to stop you from being you" Ross just rolled her eyes and went to the door.

"I'll go make my announcement now… Northern Makai will become a democracy" Ross closed the door behind her and all eyes fell upon Hiei.

"What's with the staring?" Hiei asked a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"So… are you with my sister or not?" Gotein asked in a puzzled voice, Hiei just growled and shrugged.

"Why do you care?" He stood up and left through the kitchen door…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Patty cleaned the kitchen instinctively as she heard the cheering and rage of several groups of demons outside. She looked out to see the yard filled with cheering fire demons.

"LONG LIVE ROSALINA!!" they cheered as tears began to form, Patty ran into the living room where the other's sat and turned on the TV.

**TV Broadcast**

A dark eyed fire demon held a microphone as she stood in front of the stage where Rosa stood.

"I am here today to bring you Princess Rosalina's urgent speech" the young women turned to look at the fire kitsune and the stage as the camera zoomed in.

Rosa paced the stage as the crowd quieted down.

"As you all know my grandfather has just passed on… this has come to be a great shock to all of us for now we are without government… without a leader. I myself am supposed to take the throne but I must decline this offer… This is not my place… nor has it ever been." Rosa paused as the crowd murmured to one another.

"I am JUST the daughter of a high fire demon nothing more… I DO NOT want this and neither do you! I am a mixed breed and I know that this causes much difficulty with our society and others… I am sorry to say that I will be retiring to death in a matter of days… and this is why I have decided to make this society a democracy, where you pick your own government and leaders where you rule yourselves" Ross belted out her plea as the crowd cheered.

"I only want your happiness… and I believe this is the key to the door in which it lays behind" The crowd scream there approval as Rosa bowed and placed the microphone back onto the stage.

The camera zoomed back to the reporter.

"And there it is folks; we are now officially a democracy…"

**End of Broadcast**

Patty shut the TV off and wiped her eyes.

"She always could speak like her father" she mumbled as the rain poured upon the windows.

"Why don't we all watch some past movies of Rosa… maybe that could help you understand her a bit more" Jiro requested as everyone nodded in agreement.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The crowds had disappeared once the rain began to patter against the soft earth, Ross trudged through the warm water as she made her way up the hill.

_'So I have to die in 2 days… what a change in events'_ she thought to herself as she went to the back patio, seeing her family watching previous video's of her, Ross could only sigh in return.

She then felt a heavy hand upon her shoulder, she whirled around in surprise only to see Hiei's face dripping wet… water dripped off of his bangs as Ross stared at him.

"Why are you out here in the rain Jaganshi?" she asked, Hiei didn't move… his black tee-shirt was soaked and stuck to him.

"You're going to die in two days" Hiei mumbled making Ross tilt her head and then look down.

"Yeah I know but I'll be back" she said lightly as the rain became heavier, Ross looked up to see Hiei was now just inches away from her face.

"..m… my family is just inside there Hiei…" she mumbled as her thoughts became clouded.

"So?" Hiei stated as he crashed his lips upon hers.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**tigerw114-**:: hides from your cat:: of course I am not done silly!! :: throws cat nip:: '

**Emma Caitlin aka Kitty- **wow thank you… hehe I'm glad you like it!

**kanamey****- **haha Hmm… I don't know I guess… you'll just have to read and find out :-D

**Nekosune****- **aww… wow I feel loved… she cried eh :: hands Kleenex:: I sorry!!!

**inu.-sess.fan****- **… yeah its on my profile… but sorry I'm not gonna… ya know… stick people in my fics cause then everyone would want to be in them ya know… I sorry!

**Arano**** Honou- **haha geometry… ya know I find geometry quite easy?? HEHE I could just be nuts… I'm more of a English person myself though… Hmm:: eats brownies:: YUYMMY!!!

**animefreak54-**haha ' we'll see if little Koenma lives MUAHAhAHAHA!

**sweetsugarygoodness****-**Hmm… Ross Family no good… intresting… man math is on my mind today!

**StarAngel**** Caelum SunSoar- **hehe Hmm… I don't know… know knows when this fic is going to end:: everyone anime falls::

**sapphire66- **haha… sorry I know not everyone likes fluff… I sorry:: cowers and throws brownies:: eat up!!!

**HieiFan666- **well… IDK I thought the couch thing was kawaii hehe

**InLoveWithMr.HairThatDefiesGra****.-**haha no more thinking! Don't you know its bad for you!!!!

**Psycho Dragon Lover- **… yeah sorry… I'm not gonna put people in my fic hehe cause ya know… it wouldn't be fair to the others and all… '

**Kat1132- **Don't you just hate it when life becomes a pain in the ass??

**HieisFireOnna****- **yup… I despise Koenma right now…:: looks around and secretly shoots Koenma with a tranquilizer and drags him off into the woods:: ITS TORTURE TIME!!!

**Yodai**** hiro- **thankie!


	28. Last Chapter for this sequal parting is ...

**_Authoress' note- _**_yes… my fic is almost over… its sad really but thus It must come to an end… I'll make it to chapter 30!!_

**-Chapter 28-**

Hiei kissed Ross hungrily as he pinned her to the side of the house, Ross felt all those thoughts about being wrong drifting away as he made is way to her collar bone.

"Hiei… what are you doing?" she asked as Hiei kissed the inside of her neck while his hands brushed just below her stomach.

"Hn if you're going to die I want to make sure that when you come back I'm not going to lose you baka" Hiei muttered as he began to purr lightly, Ross could only mumble from his torture as he brushed his hands over her stomach, he stopped and looked down at her stomach confused.

"what the fuck is that?" he asked pulling up her shirt, and staring at her stomach confused.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Hey isn't that Ross and Hiei?" Yusuke asked peering through the sheets of rain as Hiei pulled up her shirt to her stomach.

"I guess that answers our question about her and shorty" Kuwa said happily knowing he had finally figured it out.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Hiei it's just a belly button ring" Ross said with a chuckle as Hiei brushed his thumb over it

"Why in the hell would you want that?" he asked as Ross pulled down her shirt.

"Well why do you have a tattoo?" she asked getting a growl of annoyance from her fire demon, Hiei looked over to see that the people inside were no longer ignoring them, Hiei blushed and pulled Ross and him out of sight.

"What?" Ross asked as Hiei pulled her behind the brick wall.

"Hn… nothing" he caught her lips with his own and once again began to make his way down the left side of her neck.

Sucking lightly on the junction between her jaw and neck and suddenly biting down hard made Ross grab the wall behind her for support as a pain emitted its way down her body.

_' Damnit__… forgot… what… marking felt like' _Ross' thoughts mumbled as Hiei's fangs finally released her neck

Hiei held her by her arms as she began to slip down the brick from the lack of blood.

"mmmm so tired…" she thought as the rain washed upon her ghostly features, Hiei grabbed her into his arms.

"Yes… but you're mine again…" He thought as her eyes drooped.

"Yeah… yours…" Ross was now asleep in the pouring rain, her face was washed of everything but apathy as Hiei cupped her into his arms.

_'damnit, why does she have to go so soon…'_ he thought

as he opened the screen door, Yusuke made a goofy face.

"Have fun in the rain Hiei..." he asked slyly only getting a glare from the fire demon as he climbed the stairs.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ross heard a slight snoring as she rolled over onto her side; she opened her eyes only to see a sleeping Hiei wrapped pleasantly around her asleep.

_'… I guess I have no choice but to die… it's only for a year… but still… he knows I love him… I know I love him and that he loves me… and we have to be separated for a whole fucking year?!?' _Ross pulled some of Hiei's bangs from his face as she dug her head into the crook of his neck.

"I don't wanna leave…" she thought as the sickness of death began to take hold.

"I…. die at midnight" she thought as she looked at the clock across from the bed, it read 11:45

_'How ironic'_ Ross rolled her eyes to no one as she kissed Hiei lightly on his jagan.

"If I find out that you get yourself in any shit while I'm gone, your ass is mine" she mumbled as Hiei grumbled in his sleep and turned over, away from her warmth.

It wasn't long until she felt herself getting weaker… and weaker…

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hiei's eyes fluttered open once the sun woke him angrily; he turned around only to see a cold, pale Ross, lying beside him.

"Onna?" he asked as he tried to push her awake, then it hit him she had been passed out for two days… and today was the third.

Hiei sprang from his feet when he heard the door snap open; he was gone by the time anyone could peer into the room and gather the rest of the deceased teen.

**-Meanwhile-**

Ross' spirit floated several feet from her own body as she watched Koenma search her and then tag her toe like they do in the morgue.

"Wow don't I feel special" she thought sarcastically as she felt someone tap her shoulder, she sprung around only to see Botan with tear-filled eyes.

"Oh… you… guess you're here to take me to spirit world or whatever" Ross asked as Botan nodded.

"You… really do love Hiei don't you?" she asked, Ross sighed and nodded.

"Yeah sure… I mean I DID marry him" Ross said humorously.

"This is SO cute like a soap opera… for demons" Ross laughed at her joke as Botan opened the portal to spirit world.

"Alright… one year and counting" Botan said in her usual chipper mood.

"Rah…" is all Ross could muster as she stepped away from her past and the beginning of her future.

**The End**

**YUP that's right that's the end of this fic!! OHHH but don't worry I am starting another sequel next Friday at update time I promise you!! THIS IS NOT THE END!!!! **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Kit Rose- **Don't worry this isn't the last for the season… I decided that I just might make another sequel… that is if you guys want me too…

**yodai**** hiro- **thank you :: pats myself on the back:: wow I feel better now!! BECAUSE I'M SPEICAL!! :: mutters lowly:: not that kind of special '

**tigerhw114-**yeah well… I month wouldn't be long enough silly!! Its HAS to be a year!!!

**demonness13-**thankie!

**HieiFan666- **Hmm… I don't yeah I will start a new sequel for this fic once she comes back.

**ICE-QUEEN605- **thank you… I like how it is going too lol

**Chichiro**** Ketsueki- wow** I am glad that I got your approval LOL THANKIE!

**Vihanime****- **yes I am going to… and I am glad that you like it!

**Psycho Dragon Lover- **thank you, I am glad that you like it… I am glad that you are happy happy happy!

**Sweetsugarygoodness****- **… It is fully .... yeah… interesting… anyways thankie

**Caecandy****- **thank you am glad that you like it!

**Sapphire66- **I sorry :: cowers:: please don't drown me with your tears :: hands you pie!::

**Arano**** Honou- OHHHH** :: eyes go wide:: CANDY!!! AND JUST IN TIME FOR MY LISCENSE AND HALLOWEEN TOO!! :: eats all the snickers and turns green:: excuse me will you :: runs to the bathroom:: Too.. much candy for one sitting… I NEED SOME MORE!

**InLoveWithMr.HairThatDefiesGra****- **Ahhh thinking… I am SOOO revolting against thinking!! Breathing too its such a waste of time I tell you :: stops breathing turns blue falls to the ground::

**HieisFireOnna**I know!!

**Kat1132- ITS** FRIDAY AGAIN YAH!!!!!

**Animefreak54- THANK** YOU!

**StarAngel**** Caelum SunSoar- I** sorry :: runs and hides::

**Nekosune****- **:: hands tissue:: I sorry!

**Inu.-sess.fan****- **I sorry bout your tail :: chases it with you::

**Pyscho**** Maniac- I** sorry I like the fluff 0.0


End file.
